The Hunter
by seraphim2db
Summary: Cordelia dumped Xander at the end of Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered and to get away from it all, he agrees to leave as a foreign exchange student to Jamaica. As he meets Kendra a new series of adventures start for him. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

In answer to mbbthebest's challenge from the yahoo group Kendrazone. What if Cordelia dumped Xander at the end of Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered and to get away from it all in sunnydale, he agrees to leave as a foreign exchange student to Jamaica. As he meets someone else a new series of adventures start for him.

RATED: PG- 13 to R for violence, adult content, and adult language in later chapters.

A/N the words in Italic are for when people are speaking a different language. Also the story is going to start off slow, but it'll pick up later. I promise.

Chapter 1

"Come on Cordy. You have to listen to me!" Xander begged as Cordy looked at him with utter distaste. They were in the middle of the courtyard at school so everybody heard them yelling. It's been a whole day since the love spell incident and everybody was trying to forget.

"No you listen to me Xander!" Cordelia snapped pointing an accusing finger into his chest. "For months now I've been dating you and look what it's gotten me. I've had to stay in that stuffy old library and my social status has gone down. And now my real friends don't want to hang around me." Cordelia stopped for a second as she noticed her Cordettes walking up behind her for support.

"So..." Cordelia started, putting her Queen C act into full effect. "the best thing for you to do is go back to your loser friends and leave me alone!" she shouted the last part out. Xander looked at her with wide eyes. He was heart broken. Lowering his head he quickly walked away from the Queen of Sunnydale.

"Xander!" Willow yelled out his name. Not stopping Xander just kept walking. As she tried to walk where he was Buffy put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Willow...." Buffy started. "Xander needs to be alone right now."

"But..." Willow tried to protest.

"Just trust me Willow." Buffy said as she looked over her shoulder and gave Cordy a murderous glare. Obviously she used her Slayer hearing to eavesdrop on what Cordy said to Xander.

"Xander needs to be alone." With that said Willow slumped her shoulders and looked at the retreating back of her best friend since childhood.

* * *

Xander walked the halls of Sunnydale High not watching where he was going.

"Sorry." Xander automaticly blurted out as he walked into somebody. Looking up or rather down, he saw the form of the troll Principal Snyder. Xander let out a groan.

'Just fucking great.' Xander thought to himself. 'I've just been humiliated in front of the entire school now I have to deal with this guy.'

"Watch where you're going next time buddy!" The Troll yelled as he brushed his suit off with his hands. Then Snyder looked at Xander as if reconsidering something.

"Actually I'm glad I bumped into you." Snyder said as he grabbed Xander by the arm. Xander let out another groan. 'What is it this time?' he thought to himself as he was led to the principals office.

-

"What!" Xander yelled as Snyder told him his plan. "But I'll miss school." Xander complained.

"You are hardly a model student Harris." Snyder stated coldly. "Besides I said that it's a student exchange program." he explained only for Xander to look at him dumbly.

"Which means that you will be going to school in another country." Snyder further explained.

"Ohhhh." Xander said as he nodded his head. "But...." he was going to further complain but then he thought about it. 'What the hell do I have to lose. I get a chance to leave Sunnydale and all this wierdness behind. Plus I get to travel and I want have to think about Cordy.'

"You have a deal." Xander said as he shook Snyder's hand.

1 week later

"So you're really leaving?" Willow asked from inside of Xander's room. It wasn't hard to convince his parent's to let him leave out of the country. If anything they were thrilled.

"Yeah." Xander replied as he put more of his stuff into his suitcase. "But don't worry Will, I'll be back in a couple of months."

"You promise?" Willow asked. Xander gave her a lopsided grin before he replied.

"I promise." he said as he gave her a hug. "Besides, I'll miss having my Twinkies." he said with a short laugh, until Willow slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" Xander yelled. "I'll miss you too Will's."

Xander got his luggage and walked onto his plane, very excited. Even though his friends couldn't be there (because of school) he was still very happy to leave SunnyD. Until he looked out of the planes window and saw Cordy staring up at him .

"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked himself as she waved her hands around frantically. She had heard only a few hours ago that he was leaving. The first thing that popped into her head was to meet him and tell him how sorry she was.

Cordy even went as far as to blow off her friends. By telling them that she could date anyone she wanted too and that she didn't need permission. But to her disgust, she was a few minutes late to tell the man she liked... no the man she was falling in love with, that she was sorry.

As the plane started to take off, all the two could do was stare at each other until they were out of sight.

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

History of the Hunter

On the whole plane ride to Jamaica, all Xander could think about was Cordy. ' What the hell was she doing at the airport? Ha, knowing her she was probably going to yell at me.' Xander thought to himself.

Snapping his mind back to the present he scooped up his luggage from claims and looked around for his name. After a minute of looking around he saw a tall beautiful black woman, wearing a skin tight beige dress with a matching scarf, holding up a poster board with his name on it.

The woman had caramel colored skin, big double d-cup breasts, and the most pouty lips Xander had ever seen. He stood there so long mesmerized by her beauty that he didn't notice the woman approach him.

" 'scuse me sir..." the woman said in a thick Jamaican accent. Her voice sounded so sexy that it almost had Xander drooling. "but are ya Alexander Harris?" she asked.

"Ye...yeah." Xander replied after a second of eye molesting the woman in front of him.

"I'm Xander Harris at your service mylady." Xander joked as he did a little bow. The woman giggled as she extended her hand.

"My name is Sheila Monroe." she said with a wide smile. "Now it's best if we be on our way." she said as she turned and walked off. Xander couldn't help himself as he looked at Sheila's ample behind.

"God, I'm going to love Jamaica." he muttered to himself as he took his luggage and followed her.

* * *

"This place is beautiful." Xander said aloud as he watched the scenery go by. Unlike Sunnydale this place had beaches, beautiful flowers, exotic animals, and most importantly beautiful women.

"I like to tink so." she replied as she neared a huge mansion. "Ah, were finally here." she announced.

"You live in this place?" Xander asked wide eyed and jaw dropped. Instead of the exotic look he imagined her home to be it was a very victorian looking house with three stories. On the side of the house she had a small pond and he could see that in the back yard that she had a large swimming pool.

"It's nuthin' much, but I call it home." she said as she parked her car in her garage.

"Whoa, you have a nice living room." Xander commented as she opened the front door. The room had dark leather furniture and expensive looking art work hanging on the walls.

"Tank you, but this isn't the living room, it's me entrance hall." she replied with a wiry grin. "The Living room is tis way." she said as she started to walk off. Xander lifted his bag to follow but was stopped by a portrait.

It was a portrait of a black man with dread locks and tattered clothes. But what was most disturbing was that he had large bloody claw marks ripped into his face. And there was a murderous glare in his eyes.

By the looks of the background of the picture behind the man there seemed to be a war going on, on a ship. As Xander looked closer he could make out the shapes of tall black demons fighting people.

"Ah, I see dis portrait caught yer eye?" Shiela asked from behind Xander, startling him.

"Y..yeah." Xander stuttered. "What's going on in that picture? It looks like de..." he stopped himself before he could finish his statement. 'Damn I have to remember I'm not in Sunnydale anymore. She'll think I'm crazy if I go around talking about Demons.' Xander thought to himself.

"Yes dey are demons." Sheila told him. "But we'll talk about dat later. Let me show you to your room and den we can sit in de living room and talk about de portrait." At Xander's nod she showed him to his room and gave him a tour of her house. His earlier suspiscion was confirmed as well she did have a huge swimming pool in her backyard.

"How can you afford this place?" Xander asked as they walked back to the entrance hall of her home.

"I'll tell you about dat later." she replied as she took a seat on her comfy looking couch in her living room. "Right now I'll tell you about de portrait."

"Ok." Xander replied as he sat in an arm chair beside her.

"Xander, why are you sittin' all dey way ova dare? Come sit by me." she said as she patted an empty spot next to her. Eagerly Xander stood and plopped down next to her. To his surprise she scooted closer to him and snuggled up against his shoulder.

"Now let me begin de story."

1658

Somewhere on the Atlantic

A large ship was crossing an ocean whose waters were dark and still. Inside the hold, hundreds of frightened, half-naked Africans sat chained like wild beasts, cursing the fate that had plucked them from their villages and sent them to an unknown future.

But above deck was a different story. Akin Bembola sank down on his knees as the pain from his whipping was becoming to much. The blood from the gashes on his back began to pool on the floor as he lowered his head in supplication.

"Now boy...." the slave master barked. "just what the hell were you planning?" he asked as the interpreter started talking to Akin, so he could understand what the master was saying. Earlier that day the interpreter had walked down to where the slaves were and overheard Akin telling the rest of them that they would get outside help to get them to freedom.

Akin looked up at the Slave Master with hate in his eyes as he told him, the same thing he was telling him from the beginning of his beating.

_"I said nothing. That man is lying." _he said as he chanced a glance at the interpreter. He was a short balding man who had an air of arrogance about him.

Little did they know but a day before Akin and the other's were captured, Akin met up with a demon. He was on a hunting trip with some of the others until he stumbled unto a cave. As he explored it he saw a tall black demon with huge horns.

He tried to run but found that he was frozen in place. To his surprise the demon walked up to him and told him that some men were going to come and take him away from his homeland.

Akin didn't trust the demon at first, until he thought about all of the other people who have dissappeared in the last month.

Akin then began to plead with the demon for help. He told him he would do anything for it to not happen that way. The demon then laughed at him and told him that it must happen anyway. But there was a way he could help. Not telling him what it was, the demon waved his hand in front of him and he blinked out of existance for a second and he found himself outside of the cave.

"He said the same thing as before sir." the interpreter said snapping Akin back to the present. The Slave Master raised his whip to strike Akin again for lying, until a blood curdling roar stopped him.

Turning he saw a large black demon climbing onto the ship. One of his men tried to rush the demon, but it raised a taloned hand and snapped his neck like a twig. Another one of his men raised a rifle to shoot the demon but the bullets had no effect.

Screams of pain and anguish filled the ship as the demon roamed the boat killing off the crew men. The Slave Master also tried to join the fight. He raised his whip and struck the demon, but to his surprise the demon turned and smiled at him.

With one punch from the demon the Slave Master's head was knocked off. As it rolled on the ground it stopped at the feet of Akin who was smiling up at the demon.

_"You came."_ he said simply as he fell weakly into the demons arms.

_"Yesss."_ the demon hissed after a moment. Akin then looked over his shoulder and saw ghostly looking demons coming onto the boat.

_"What is happening?" _Akin asked as he stepped away from the demon. To his surprise the demon was smiling. Not the smile of a friend but of pure evil.

_"This....."_ the demon roared as he slashed Akin across the face. The force of the blow knocked Akin off the the side of the ship and he plunged into the dark waters. As he fell he heard the cries of agony from his people and then nothing.

"So then what happened?" Xander asked excitedly. 'Man, why can't Giles tell interesting stories like this?' Xander thought to himself.

"I tink I should tell you de rest of de story later. It's starting to get late." Sheila said as she stood up. "Help yourself to anythin' in de kitchen if you get hungry. I also have Twinkies in de cupboard if you want somethin' sweet." Xander eye's went wide at this.

"You have Twinkies?" Xander asked. At her nod he continued. "Oh God, I think I love you." he proclaimed as he got down on his knees and hugged her around the waist. She giggled as he got back on his feet.

"I neva' knew anybody who liked Twinkies this much." she said with a grin.

"They are america's greatest exports." Xander said with a grin of his own. Which got her to giggle a little more.

"Now if you have questions about anythin' I'll answer dem tomorrow. Goodnight Xander." she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Now I know I'm really going to love this place." Xander said aloud as he walked to the kitchen.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guy's. Now to dogbertcarroll, I'm aware of the whole tribal war scenario, but it's documented fact that a few times, only a few that I know of where they did kidnap certain villagers. The only thing I'm not sure about is the time era that I put up.

And tolayce74 I'm not going to have Xander screw up that bad. lol

on with the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Xander woke up sweating, biting down an urge to scream in terror. God. It's been a month since I've had one of those dreams. The same dreams he'd had every since that halloween incident month's earlier.

Shaking off the sounds of gunfire and the screams of the dying he tossed the sheets off him, and pushed off the huge bed, and looked around. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't in Sunnydale anymore.

The dreams were starting to get odd though. They used to be predictable, terrifying, but predictable. Like flashbacks from old war movies, except he was actually there instead of just watching. Now they were different.

They had the same feelings, but the subject matter had changed. Instead of Vietnam, or a Black Ops mission, he was fighting demons and vamps. Xander figured that he should have expected that twist sooner or later, but it just didn't sit well with him.

Shrugging it off he got fully out of bed and took a quick shower. As he got dressed he made it downstairs to the kitchen, to find Sheila cooking breakfast. A sight he wasn't used to. At home he would never have anyone fixing his breakfast. His mom and dad were to drunk and passed out for that.

"Good mornin' Xander. Did you sleep well?" Sheila asked.

"Not really." Xander blurted out not thinking as he sat at the large mahogany table.

"Do you want ta' talk about it?" she asked as she walked over to the table with a plate of food. Which consisted of bacon, eggs, toast, and a twinky. She just had a cup of coffee for herself.

"Not really." Xander managed to get out as he dug into his food. She watched him eat half bemused, until she decided to change the subject.

"Well den tell me about yourself and your family. If we are to be livin' together, I would like to know more about ya'." To her surprise Xander had a pained expression on his face as she asked him this. An expression of pain she once had long ago. Just as fast as it was there it was gone.

"There's not much to tell." he finally said as he started back eating. Shiela grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she started talking.

"Xander listen ta' me." she said making him look up at her. "I've been in alot of pain in me life and I know how you feel. So please if anythin' is botherin' you den tell me about it. Because I know talking helps, trust me."

Xander let out a sigh, before he told her of his life. Not knowing why , he told her about all the times he had been beaten and abused. All the times he had come home to find his parents drunken into oblivion. And all the times that he had been verbily abused and called worthless.

"Oh, Xander." she said sympathetically as she caressed his cheek. "It seems dat me and you are one in de same."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked. To his surprise she stood up and turned her back to him. As she lifted up the back of her shirt, she revealed a large whelp mark on her lower back.

"Oh my God." Xander said as he traced his fingers on the mark. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"Jus' like you it was someone I cared about." she replied as she lowered her shirt and sat down.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence until Sheila began to speak.

"So now do you want ta' tell me about your dream?"

"Oh ahhh..." Xander was cut a bit off guard by the question. 'Sure tell her I was posessed by a soldier for halloween and now I'm cursed with his memories.' he thought bitterly to himself. 'Well whatever I say i better say it quick. she's starting to look at me funny.'

"Earlier this year on halloween, this guy came to town and put some kind of drug into the custumes, me and my friends bought from him. It was some kind of drug that messed with the mind. It messed us up pretty bad but we got back to normal. Except me for some reason. Every night I keep having nightmares about demons and vampires." he said the last part not really thinking.

'Damn i put my foot in my mouth again.' he thought to himself. 'A grown man, well almost grown man having nightmares about demons. she'll think I'm crazy now.' he thought as he looked up at her. To his surprise she just looked thoughtfully at him.

"So what was dis man's name?" she finally asked after a few moments.

"His name was Ethan Rayne." Xander said as he started to un-wrap his Twinky.

"Ethan Rayne, de arch mage!" she exploded. Almost making Xander drop his Twinky with the harshness of her voice. "Why da hell did dat old fool attack you and your friends?" she asked.

"You know Ethan? But how?" he asked.

"Let's just say dat we have some history together. Now why did he attack you and your friends?" she pressed.

"Well it's probably because of Giles?"

"You know Giles too?" 'Man this is getting wierder and wierder.' Xander thought to himself.

"Yes, I helped dem two banish a demon a long time ago." (she was talking about Eyghon. I'll explain later in the story about this.)

"So you know all about demons and the like then?" Xander asked timidly.

"Yes I do."

"Thank God..." he said in relief. " I was running out of lies to tell you if you kept asking questions." he said only to get a smile from her.

"So how do you know about demons?" she asked as she sat back down and drunk from her coffee.

"Because I live in Sunnydale." he replied only to have her look at blankly. "You know home of the hellmouth." he added.

"The Hellmouth!" she shouted as she nearly dropped her coffee mug. As a little girl she had heard of the hellmouth before but always thought it to be a myth.

"Yeah it's pretty much demon central." he replied as he stuffed the whole twinkie in his mouth. She looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face before she found the voice to talk.

"Xander dare is somebody who might be able to help you with your dreams. I'll take you to her after we go clothes shopping for you first." she said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"What's wrong with my clothes." Xander mumbled as he swallowed the twinkie. Shiela only gave him a bemused smile as she looked at his hideous haiwaiin shirt.

"What?"

TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

True to her word Sheila took Xander clothes shopping. When he asked her again why she was doing this for him, she told him it was because she was getting him ready for school. In actuality she figured that his parents also neglected him, by not buying him nice things.

But she wanted to make up for that. Even though Xander wasn't her son and she didn't know him long, she felt close to him.

Besides her eyes were practically bleeding from having to look at his awful clothes.

"Can we go now?" Xander complained as he held all of 15 shopping bags. Sheila decided to buy him a whole new wardrobe. She could only imagine how horrible his clothes were at home if he considered the one's he brought with him his best one's.

"It is gettin a bit late." she replied as she looked down at her watch. "Let's go pay for your stuff then." she said as she walked off.

'How is it that I can avoid shopping with Willow and Buffy, but a stranger gets me to go?' Xander thought to himself. Then he looked down and saw the seductive way Sheila was swaying her hips.

'Oh yeah that's how.'

After they payed for Xander's purchases they made it to Sheila's jeep and took off.

"Xander, since school is tomorrow I thought you should have a little fun. Dat's why before I take you to see me old friend we will go to da After Dark."

"The After Dark?" Xander questioned.

"Yes it's a nightclub. You do like to dance right?"

"Oh no!" Xander shuddered at the thought. "I don't dance, I'm the guy who looks like he's been hit by a cattle prod."

"Not even for me?" she asked putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Xander flat out told her. He had gotten used to the puppy dog look after hanging with Willow and Buffy. It didn't effect him at all. No sir not at all.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Xander in the After Dark dancing seductively with Sheila. Even though Xander didn't have much rhythm, Sheila was grinding on him making their dance look very sexy.

She leaned up against him, her breath hot against his face. "I thought you said you didn't dance?"

"W...well I try ." Xander managed to get out while trying to control his erection. 'God how can I be so lucky dancing with a beautiful woman?' Xander thought to himself. Judging by all of the looks the couple were getting, they were thinking the same thing.

"Mmmmm..." Sheila mumbled. Obviously feeling his erection as she started to grind on him again.

Xander just closed his eyes totally lost in the moment. But he quickly opened them as he felt someone watching him. Scanning the bar he saw a beautiful black girl staring at him, but he couldn't get a good look at her face. But the way she wore her hair and her clothes seemed familiar to him.

Taking a step away from Sheila he tried to get a better look at the girl. As he managed a few steps, a crowd of people walked in front of his line of vision. When they moved the girl was gone.

"What's wrong Xander?" Sheila asked as she noticed he wasn't moving.

"Huh.." he said coming out of his stupor. "Oh I think I saw someone I knew. I'll be right back." he promised as he took off at a run.

"Alright just be back in a few minutes." she called out to him before he went out the door.

The cool night air felt good against Xander's skin as he made it outside. After a few minutes of useless searching for the girl he turned to go back into the club. Before he even walked an inch a scream permeated the air.

Instantly his hand went into the new leather Jacket, Sheila bought for him and he pulled out a stake. Stilling himself he ran into the direction he thought he heard the scream. As he neared an alley by a neighboring building he saw three black vampires dragging a teenaged girl into the darkness.

"Damn why is it alway's vampire's." he muttered as he followed after them.

* * *

Marcus hid a smile as he carried his twelve year old sister down the dark alley. He was just turned a few days ago and immediately killed his parents. He wanted to kill his sister to, but when he saw her asleep in her room he could feel power radiating off of her.

So he took her, but not before she woke up and found her parents in the living room dead. But the real shocker was when she saw him. Her and her parents thought that he was dead, but when she saw him she thought that he was an Angel.

He actually chuckled at that. Him a fucking Angel. If she only knew what he had planned for her, she wouldn't have called him an Angel.

After he met up with his Sire, he took one look at his sister and knew that she was supposed to be a witch. Another one of his Sire's minions Chris vamped out in front of her though, making her scream. That's why they had to duck down one of the alleys so they could quickly turn her.

Stopping at the end of the alley he sat down his struggling sister and the three of them started to advance on her.

"Why are you doing dis Marcus?" she asked as she curled up in a corner looking fearfully at her brother.

"Sorry sis. Nothing personal." he said as he vamped out making his sister scream.

"But look on de bright side we'll be together forever." he said as he started to lower down to her neck. Suddenly as he bared his fangs ready to plunge into her neck his eyes went wide. As he exploded into dust a skinny white guy was standing there with a hideous hawaiin shirt on.

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion." he quipped.

* * *

As soon as Xander caught up to the vamps he quickly sized them up. He quickly wished that Buffy was there to handle this. Steeling himself, he slowly inched down the alley so he wouldn't be noticed.

"Sorry sis. Nothing personal. But look de bright side we'll be together forever." one of them said to the girl as he lowered down to her level.

Seeing that it was now or never Xander plunged his stake into the distracted vampire's back. Immediately turning him into dust.

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion." Xander quipped as the other vamps turned around. Before he could so much as move they were on him. As they were surrounding him the girl suddenly screams making the vamps look in her direction.

Xander seizes the opportunity to push one of them back, grab him by the jacket and shove his head into the wall. He pulls him back from the wall and punches him in the face. The vamp comes back up unfazed, grabs Xander by the pants and flips him over onto a crate. He quickly gets back up, and just as the vampire is about to pounce on him, he brings up his stake.

As the big vamp crumbles into dust, a fist comes out of the ashes and punches Xander in the face. The force of the blow sent Xander all of ten feet in the air, where he crashed into some wooden boxes.

Slowly losing conciousness he hears the sound of a fight, which is quickly followed by the sound of a vampire being staked. Trying to open his eyes, he hears somebody calling out his name. Recognizing the voice he opens his eyes and looks up at a beautiful girl staring down at him.

"Kendra?"

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Xander, what are you doing here?" Kendra asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Me?" Xander winced as his hand came up to the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

Kendra gave him a look. 'Is he really dis dense?' she thought to herself. "Xander this is me homeland. Can't you tell from me accent?"

"Oh yeah." Xander replied sheepishly. Then he suddenly remembered the girl.

"Hey are you Ok?" Xander asked as he jogged back to where the girl was. She was huddled up against the wall rocking back and forth.

"Come on let's get you home." Xander said as he helped her to her feet.

"I can't go home..." The girl said as she broke down and cryed into Xander's chest. Xander held her close as he began to stroke her hair.

"It's going to be alright." he gently soothed. "Now why can't you go home?"

"Because me brother he....he..." Then she broke down into another crying fit. After another moment of holding the girl, Xander had already figured out what must have happened. The first guy he staked was her brother and after he was turned he must have killed her parents.

"Well it's not safe here right now." Xander stated as her tears started to subside. "Just come with us and we'll think of something tomorrow." he said as he began to help her out of the alley.

"Kendra aren't you coming?" Xander asked as he noticed the Jamaican slayer wasn't walking behind them.

"I should report to me Watcher first." Kendra said as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Kendra please!" Xander said not believing his ears. "If you don't help me take her to safety we could get killed. Just think of all the vampires from here to where I plan on taking her." he said making the girl he was holding tremble.

"Isn't the first rule of a Slayer to help the innocent?"

Kendra rolled her eyes at this and let out a sigh. 'How dare he lecture me on how to be a Slayer.' she thought to herself.

"Alright we'll take dis girl to safety, den I'm going to report dis to me Watcher." with that said Kendra grabbed the other side of the girl and walked back to the club.

* * *

Sheila was so worried about Xander that she was standing on the outside of the club. As she saw the three of them she immediately ran up to Xander.

"What happened to you?" Shiela asked as she approached the trio.

"We were attacked by gang members on PCP." Xander replied as he noticed people walking up to see what was going on. Sheila quickly caught on and gestured toward her jeep.

"Let's be going then, before the gang members come back." she said as they quickly scrambled to her jeep.

The four sat in silence for five minutes of driving, except for Kendra giving directions to where she lived. That was until Shiela started to ask questions.

"So what really happened back there?" Shiela finally asked.

The question didn't catch Xander off guard, but he was surprised that he was the one she'd asked. Usually Buffy was the one to get asked the questions on how a patrol went. But then he had to remind himself, not for the first time today, that Buffy wasn't here.

Seeing that she was waiting for an answer he gave the best description of what happened as he could.

"Oh and this is the friend I saw in the club Kendra. Kendra this is Shiela Monroe, Shiela Monroe this is Kendra." he properly introduced the two.

"Club? What club?" Kendra asked in confusion.

"You mean that wasn't you in the After Dark?"

"No."

'Hmmm I might need some glasses then.' Xander thought to himself.

"So what about de little girl?" Shiela finally asked. "Does she have any family I can drop her off at?" When the little girl heard this she began to whimper and hold on to Xander even tighter.

"Hey it's going to be Ok." Xander soothed as he brought her closer to him. "I'm sorry but you never told me your name."

"Me name is Dierdre." she replied, her voice shaking a bit. (It's pronounced Dee-ah-dree)

"Dierdre that's a pretty name." Xander said as he hugged her a little tighter. "Well Dierdre's parents didn't make it and that was all of the family she had."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear dat." Shiela replied. "You can stay with me and Xander until we can figure out something."

"Stop here!" Kendra suddenly yelled out. As the jeep came to a halt, Kendra got out and went to the driver's side door.

"Tank ya for bringing me home Miss Monroe. Goodnight to you all." she said as she turned to leave. Before shewalked a full yard, Xander got out of the jeep and grabbed her arm.

"Kendra wait." he said as she turned back around. "I'm here as a foreign exchange student. I'll be here for about two month's and I was hoping that..." he started as he ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I was hoping that maybe we could hang out sometime."

Kendra looked up at him with wide eyes, like a dear caught in headlights. A boy actually wanted to spend time with her. Seeing that he was waiting on a reply, she talked slowly so she wouldn't seem to excited or nervous.

"Dat would be nice. I'll have to talk to Mr. Zabuto about it first though."

"Ok." Xander said feeling a little nervous himself. "If he says yes then just meet me by that club, The After Dark tomorrow. Let's say around nine o'clock, maybe we could go on patrol together or something."

"Alright, Goodbye Xander." she said as she walked away from him and into a beatdown looking house. Xander watched her retreating form until she walked into the house, with a smile on his face.

"I never really noticed how cute Kendra was." he muttered to himself. "Maybe after patrol. me and her can go dancing." Turning, he jogged back to the Jeep and got in. 'Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow.'

TBC....

Please review...........


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mister Zabuto!" Kendra shouted out as she walked into the darkened house. All her life she was surrounded by older men and women, but now a boy her own age wanted to be with her. Even if it was Xander.

The boy was strange and very odd, but Kendra could tell that he had a good heart. Especially for what he did for that girl tonight. But what he said to her confused her a bit. Of course the first rule to being a slayer is to protect the innocent.

'But am I supposed to walk the victims home as well?' she asked herself. "Maybe I should talk to Xander about that." she silently promised herself.

"Ahh Kendra, you've finally arrived." Mr. Zabuto said from behind her, making her snap out of her musings. He was a tall black man, in his late fourties, and he was balding slightly.

"What is your report for tonight's activities?"

"I dusted one vampire, sir." Kendra replied as she sat down on the couch.

"Only one?" Zabuto asked. He just couldn't keep the dissappointment out of his voice.

"Yes sir. I was just starting me patrol and I heard a scream. As I went to de source of the scream I saw Xander dust two of them and......"

"Xander, who is Xander?" Zabuto asked.

"He's from Sunnydale, sir. The boy who started de second line of Slayer's." after she said this Zabuto's face lit up with recognition.

'Ah Alexander Harris.' He'd heard of him from some of Rupert Giles' reports to the council. Alexander or just Xander was described as goofy and quite the trouble maker. But he made up for all of that for his bravery.

Zabuto himself was on the list of people, who wanted Xander banished from Giles' group. The boy was rash and could get himself or even Miss Summer's killed one day. But Zabuto couldn't go against results. With the help of that boy, Buffy had managed to survive her first year as a slayer, which most of the other slayers couldn't do. He also helped to defeat The Master, of whom had killed the last three slayers that tried to go against him.

Then Zabuto's mind kept going back to Kendra. Even though he didn't highly agree with outsiders helping a slayer, he just couldn't deny that with Miss Summer's friends help, she'd managed to defeat anything that came her way.

'Maybe he could even help Kendra to stay alive.' his heart ached at that thought. He snapped himself out of his own musings to take a good look at Kendra. Over the years he watched her grow into a beautiful woman and he thought of her as if she were his own daughter.

His decision made he sat down beside Kendra.

"Tell Mr. Harris that I would like to have a meeting with him." he said as he took out a notebook and a pen.

"Yes sir." Kendra replied with some confusion. 'Why would Mr. Zabuto want to meet with Xander?' she thought to herself. Little did she know, but Zabuto wanted to do everything in his power to help her live as long as possible. Even if it meant bending the rules of a Slayer not having allies.

* * *

After they finally got Dierdre to go to sleep in one of Sheila's guest rooms, Sheila took Xander down to her basement. Xander stood back as Sheila began to do an incantation on a far wall, until a door appeared.

As she opened the door Xander looked inside and saw that it was a workshop. Not just any workshop, this one had swords, guns, and various other weapons, lined up on the wall and on some work benches.

Before Xander could ask what was going on, Sheila began to tell him more about her secrets.

"I never told you the rest of de story about Akin Bembola did I ?" Sheila asked as she sat at the edge of one of the work benches. Xander shook his head no as he came fully into the room and sat down beside her. Letting out a sigh she began her story.

1658

A little boy and his sister were on the beach of an Island fishing and playing around. Their father had died two days ago, so they had to fend for themselves and their grandmother. Since thier father was a hunter some of his skills rubbed off on them. As the little boy catches yet another fish, he suddenly lets out a blood curdling scream.

Trying to see what's wrong, his sister runs up to him and screams herself. Because there lying in front of them was the body of a dead black man.

* * *

"After dey found his body dey took him to dare grandmother. She was basically a voodoo priestess, so when she saw de body, she immediately did a spell on it. She tried to revive de body so that she could put her son's soul into it."

"So what happened after that?" Xander asked after Sheila seemed to pause for a moment.

"Well needless to say de spell didn't work. A little dissappointed, dey buried de body deep in de earth. Later dat night a ship docked near de island and some people started to get off of it. Not used to new people, de residents of de island came to greet de people from de boat. When dey got near to de people, dey quickly found out dey weren't people at all, dey were demons. Before de people could run away the demons attacked and killed most of dem." (She's talking about the slave ship that she talked about in chapter 2)

"Then let me guess." Xander said with a smile. "The reanimated corpse of Akin, rose from his grave and started to kill all of the demons?" Sheila went wide eyed at this.

"Dat's exactly what happened. How did you know dat?" Sheila asked.

"Hey if you've seen as many sci-fi movies as I have you would have seen that twist coming sooner or later." Xander said with a goofy grin.

"Well he killed off all of de demons." Sheila said continuing the story. "After dat de old woman and children took him in. He hunted down all of de demons on de island and den he would move on to other lands and do de samething, Earning him de name, de Hunter. He was destroyed however 100 years later in Jamaica, after an accident."

"You mean when that volcano erupted?" Xander asked interrupting her story. In one of Xander's History classes he had to learn about Jamaica. And one of the things he learned was of the great volcano erupting ,which nearly destroyed the whole island.

"Yes, except dat's not all of what happened. What really happened dat day was a great and powerful arch mage tried to ascend into a true demon. He was usin' so much power dat it caused an earthquake which later, resulted in de volcano explosion. Knowing only one way to stop him, De Hunter kept de snake demon occupied long enough for the lava from de volcano to consume dem both. To honor de fall of de Hunter, de old lady from de island made an all black mask with three red streaks running down de face of it. It was to symbolize de hunter's strength. But she also put a curse on de mask, so dat anyone who wore it would become de hunter."

"Wait a minute, go back some." Xander said stopping the story. "You mean to tell me that, the old lady from the island was still alive 100 years later?"

"Yes, she and others survived." Sheila said kind of strained. "Anyway de mask was handed down from generation to generation of different people until finally me husband bought it at an auction. We were poor at de time, but after he bought de mask, our luck changed. De original owner of de mask before us stated in his will dat whoever was in de possesion of de mask would own his entire estate(along with over 10 billion dollars). So dat's how me and me husband became rich." Sheila explained.

"Den one day, he put the mask on and started acting differently. He would talk about demons and others things. Den he would make or buy weapons and stay out late at night. One night after I came home a large demon tried to attack me. Dat's when me husband came home and destroyed de demon. Later he told me about what was really going on, in de world dat many tried to keep a secret. He was going after de demon dat originally killed Akin Bembola and he never returned home. Dat demon killed me husband." Sheila said sadly.

She was surprised when Xander stood and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Xander whispered over and over again as Sheila began to cry. After a few moments Sheila got a hold of herself.

"Tank you Xander and since you want to pursue de nightlife like me husband, I want you to have dis." she said as she handed him a katana. It was about 34 inches in length, had a black hilt on it with the symbol of a dragon on it, and it looked very old.

As Xander looked up ready to refuse the gift that Sheila had given him, he saw the look on her face. He knew that look anywhere. It was the look of someone who wanted to make sure that he stayed safe.

"Thank you for the gift." Xander said with a yawn. "Oh sorry." he said sleepily.

"Oh you have nothin' to be sorry about." Sheila confirmed. It was rather late after all. "Go ahead and get some rest, school starts tomorrow." she said as Xander stood with the sword in hand(Sheila gave it to him with the scabbard for it) and walked to the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Xander asked as he saw that Sheila was still sitting in the same spot.

"Oh I'll get some rest in a little while." she told him with a smile. Looking at her one more time, Xander smiled back at her a dissappeared through the door. After he was gone Sheila put a grim look on her face.

"I'm sorry Xander." Sheila muttered as she reached into a dresser draw. As she did so she pulled out a black mask with three red lines running down the face of it, that looked like claw marks. "Please forgive me for what I have to do."

A/N Wait until you see the next chapter. Xander finally says bye,bye to the spirits of the hyena and the soldier boy.

TBC....

Please review...........


	7. Chapter 7 Fighting Spirit

A/N I'm extremely proud of this chapter. To me it has one of the best fight scenes that I've ever written. Also thanks for the few people who are reviewing my story, at least somebody cares.

Also say goodbye to the Hyena and the Soldier.

Chapter 7

Fighting Spirit

As Xander made it down from his room ready to go to school, he saw the little girl Dierdre and Sheila at the breakfast table eating. Before he made his presense known he took a good look at Dierdre. She was a small little thing. She kind of reminded him of Dawn.

Besides her looking physically fine, he looked at her face. Even though she was smiling, he could see in her eyes that she was in pain (emotionally and mentally), pain that he was used to having. She also strangely enough looked like Kendra a bit. Kinda like a mini version of her.

Then he looked over at Sheila who was also smiling. There was no sign of the emotionally distraught woman from last night. Now sat the image of a strong woman. Or that's what she want's people to think. Xander thought to himself. I know all about burying your true feelings.

Putting on a smile of his own he walked fully into the room.

"So how are my favorite girls this morning?" Xander asked as he put his backpack on the floor.

"Xander!" Dierdre screamed as she latched herself onto him, giving him the biggest hug she could muster. 'Just like Dawn.' Xander thought to himself.

Smiling down at her, he returned the hug.

"I tink somebody has a crush." Sheila teased earning a blush fom Dierdre. Letting go of Xander she sat back down at the table and started back eating.

"Please have a seat Xander and get somethin' to eat. I'll drive you to school in a few minutes." Sheila said as she handed Xander a plate. Doing what he was told Xander ate his food and got a twinkie as a reward. After that Sheila dropped Xander off at school and took Dierdre to social services.

Sheila wanted to keep Deirdre but the social workers didn't want her to at first. After Deirdre explained that she had no family left and that she was growing attached to Xander and Sheila, the social workers decided that she could stay with them. To celebrate the two went shopping.

When they got home (they were gone all day and it was almost time to pick Xander up from school) however an old lady was waiting at the door step. Recognizing immediately who it was Sheila went to her and started talking. When Dierdre asked who she was Sheila told her to go inside and try on her new clothes. Being obedient she did so.

Later on Sheila came upstairs with a mug of tea and gave it to Dierdre, who drank it. When she did she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

School was a virtual blur to Xander. Surprisingly enough the highschool looked exactly like Sunnydale High. The kids however were very nice. That was however until he met a girl that reminded him very much of Cordelia.

She even had the patented Cordettes with her as an entourage. Except that the girls name was Dominique. At one point in the day he had actually called the girl Cordy (they had a class together.) Taking it as an insult, she threatened to have some of the jocks beat him up. That was until he lied and said that Cordy in american means beautiful.

Beyond that confrontation Xander had a fairly good day. Waiting outside for his ride, Sheila finally shows up. For once she is totally quiet and looks guilty about something Xander noted.

As they walked into the living room Xander saw an old lady sitting on the couch. Never one to be rude he walked up to her and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is......"

"I know who you are boy." The old woman said in a gravely old voice. "Please sit down."

Xander looked at the woman strangely for a moment and then he looked at Sheila.

"Don't worry Xander, dis is de woman I told you about. De one who could help you with your problem."

"Okay." Xander said a little skeptically as he sat down. 'Something's just not right here.' Xander thought to himself.

"I can sense dat dare's a very powerful beast inside of you boy. Dare's also a great warrior inside of you as well."

"Yeah.... I mean yes ma'am." Xander said nervously. He really hated talking about this stuff.

"About a year ago some shaman possessed me and a few others with the spirits of hyena's. And this past halloween an old enemy of a friend of mine's put a spell on my costume that turned me into a soldier for the night." Xander explained.

"Ahhh and you wish to rid yourself of these spirits?" the old woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Xander said grimly. "The nightmares are becoming to much."

"I see." the old woman replied as she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I can't rid the spirits from your body. Only you can." the woman explained.

"Me. What can I do?" he asked.

"You have to fight the spirits off yourself. Dat's the only way to be rid of them for good."

"Okay. But how can I do that?"

"I can do a spell dat will take you into the boundaries of your mind. Dare you must defeat de spirits, in order to restore balance to your soul. Do you tink you can do dat?" The old woman asked. Xander just nodded.

"Good now move dat table." the woman ordered.

After Xander moved the table, the old woman took out a big bag and started to set up. She took out chicken's feet, a skull, candles, and she drew a pentagram on the living room floor. After Xander layed down in the middle of the pentagram, the old woman cast what looked to be dice but were actually small bones, onto the floor and started chanting.

As the candles flared with a brilliant red light Xander passed out.

* * *

Inside Xander's mind

As Xander finally came too, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a desert. Standing to his feet he began to walk around. Looking down at himself he see's that he's wearing all black.

"Hello, is anybody here!" he yelled. Only his own echo answered him back. As he walked by a small puddle of water, the wind suddenly picks up. As he blocks the sand with his hand, he looks up at a hill, and see's a man walking down from it.

The man was tall and wore all black leather. His long duster bellowed in the wind like a cape as he slowly walked down the hill. The sun was shining so bright that Xander however couldn't see his face.

"So you finally decided to show up?" the man asked in an unmistakeable voice. As the figure came fully into view, from the glare of the sunlight, Xander finally saw his face. Xander was staring face to face with himself. Only this version of him had pitch black eyes like ink and he seemed to carry himself more as a predator.

"The Hyena." Xander muttered to himself.

"Very perceptive of you, Xander." the Hyena spirit said to him as he stopped about ten feet in front of Xander.

"You know, I've been waiting for so long for you to slip up. Just one time and then I could take back over your body." The Hyena spirit said with a sneer. "But I'm so glad you're here. Now I can kick your ass and just take over your mind."

"But I thought that Giles said that you were gone?" Xander asked. The Hyena spirit just smiled at that.

"He was half right. Most of the spirit of the Hyena was vanquished, but part of me hung on in the back of your mind, just hoping for the day when I would get to take over. Hmmmmm.... Giles. Now there's a man that would have been a good pack leader. I'm sure in his day he was an Alpha. Speaking of leaders after I had of made Buffy my mate I would have came after Giles so I could kill him. Then I would be the Alpha Male."

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" Xander shouted. The Spirit then gave Xander one of his patented lopsided grins. It was slowly baiting Xander into it's trap.

"Speaking of Buffy I don't know what I saw in her. Sure she's powerful, but she's so scrawny, now Kendra there's a true woman. Sure she's rough around the edges, but after I insert.... myself in her, I'm sure I could make her into a new woman."

"That's it!" Xander screamed as he ran at the Hyena full speed. He struck out with a rainbow kick, that the Hyena smoothly slid under, then dropped down to the ground and did a leg sweep on him, only for the spirit to jump over his attack.

As Xander get's to his feet, the Hyena takes Xander by his arm and does a judo throw on him sending him into a large puddle of water.

"Not bad, boy." the Hyena said with a smile.

"How can I fight like this?" Xander asked totally confused as he stood up out of the water. The cool liquid soaked his all black clothes through and through. Making his clothes cling to him. Whenever he tried to fight along side Buffy he could never do moves as he just did.

The Hyena just looked at Xander and shrugged. "Hey this is your mind, whatever you say here goes."

Xander closed his eyes and began to wish real hard. The Hyena then let out a harsh laugh.

"Very funny boy, but you can't wish me away in this world. You either have to kill me or.... let me take over. Now come on!" it shouted as it ran towards Xander.

Xander did a flying cartwheel to avoid the spirits attack. As Xander did a few punch combo's, which the spirit blocked on it's arm and forearm, the spirit grabbed him and both of them rolled into the puddle of water and began to wrestle with one another.

Standing to it's feet, the spirit ran at Xander and tried to do a flying dropkick on him. That was until Xander grabbed his leg at the last minute and flipped the spirit onto the ground. Chest heaving and overall tired from fighting Xander stood there in a fighting stance.

"I see you have alot of fight left in you." the Hyena spirit said as he stood to his feet. "But will it be enough?" It asked as it raised it's hands skyward and dissappeared.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Xander asked as he ran forward.

* * *

"Hurry we have to finish de spell." The old woman said as Sheila took out the Hunter's mask and layed itnext to Xander in the pentagram. She really didn't want to do this to Xander but it was the only way. Every since her husband died she had been heartbroken and was willing to do anything to get him back. Even doing voodoo.

That's why she decided to be a sponsor for the student exchange program. So she could bait a kid to Jamaica, get her old friend to do a soul spell on the kid, so it would call forth the spirit of her dead husband and put it into the kid.

What she wasn't expecting however was Xander. She was in a way falling in love with him. Not as in boyfriend girlfriend falling in love, but like a mother and son or a sister and brother love. Xander was cute, funny, and he was in pain. The same kind of pain she was in when she was young.

Taking one last look at the grimacing face of Xander, she joined hands with the old woman and started chanting over Xander.

"What's.... what's going on?" a tiny voice asked sleepily from the top of the stairs. Startled Sheila knocked over a bottle of red powder, which fell onto the Hunter's mask and some went on Xander himself. Opening her eye's Sheila looked up and saw Dierdre at the bottom of the stairs wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

'Damn, I should have put in more of dat sleeping potion.' Sheila silently cursed to herself as she put on a smile for Dierdre.

"Nothin's going on sweetie." Sheila lied. "Now go back to bed and I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes."

"Oh... Okay." Dierdre said as she walked back up stairs. With Dierdre gone Sheila started back chanting, never noticing that she had spilled the potion.

* * *

As Xander blinked a couple of times the scenery suddenly changes. Now he's standing in a middle of a jungle.

"Xander." a voice said gravely and sing song like as it began to laugh maniacally. "Xander." it said again as it again started to laugh.

As Xander started to turn, to see where the voice was coming from, he stumbles on an uprooted tree branch. Falling on his ass, he feels something beneath him. Looking down he see's that it's a land mine. With only seconds to spare he jumps into the air as the mine explodes. The force of the blast sent him flying in the air about twenty feet, where he lands hard on the ground.

The voice that was calling out to him, then laughs even crazier.

Jumping down from a tree, the soldier stands up and aims it's assault rifle at Xander.

"You know boy, till this day you still amaze me." the soldier spirit of Xander said. He was wearing full on commando fatigues and just like the Hyena spirit he had pitch black eyes.

"I live to please." Xander replied wincing as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah I know. Is that why you're still playing the lap dog to the slayer?" the soldier spirit asked.

"Hey I do plenty of things..... I ..... I help out." Xander said trying to defend himself.

"Oh yeah, you go out and get the donuts...... ohhh I'm so scared." the soldier said shaking in his combat boots. "When the hell are you going to stand up and use the abilites that were given to you? Never." the spirit answered for Xander.

"You're still hiding like a little girl behind your precious Buffy. Maybe your father was right about you. You ain't nothing but a little faggot."

"Are you ready to fight now?" Xander asked, clearly angry.

"As you wish." the spirit said as he started to fire his rifle at Xander. With super-speed and reflexes Xander dodged the bullets and hid behind a tree. As the soldiers bullets ran out he dropped his gun to the ground.

"I think it's time for a little hand to hand." it said as Xander walked from behind the tree.

Jumping into an easy fighting stance, the two charged each other. Both of them did forward flips as they came within a few feet of each other. As Xander blocked a southpaw from his counterpart, he lashed out with a sidekick that connected with the soldiers ribs.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." the soldier said holding his ribs. Xander then was hit with a spinkick that connected with his jaw. As the two exchanged a series of punches and kicks, the soldier grabbed Xander by his leg and clothes-lined him, sending him to the ground. Xander layed on the ground like a folded up accordian as the soldier stood menacingly over him.

"Is that all you got soldier." the spirit growled. "Get up!" he shouted as he hit Xander on one of his legs. Angered Xander did a fancy spinning move and got back to his feet. With a satisfied look on his face the soldier took out a huge combat knife and charged Xander.

Kicking off the base of a tree Xander did a rainbow kick, that knocked the knife out of the soldiers hand and sent him realing to the ground.

"That was very impressive." the soldier said as he stood to his feet. "Now let's see if you can face your toughest challenge." Xander blinked a couple of times already tired of the fight, as the Hyena spirit seemed to blink into existence and stood beside the soldier.

"You know boy." the Hyena started. "Me and soldier boy were talking and we decided that we could share one body. The problem is we just have to get rid of you." he said with a menacing smile as the two began to walk towards Xander.

That was until they stopped and gasped. Before Xander knew what was going on, two bloody fists were sticking out of the Soldier and the Hyena's chest. As their now lifeless bodies fell to the ground it was revealed that a powerfully built black man was standing behind the two.

Xander looked at the black man hard and long, before it clicked into his mind who he was. Before he could say anything, a large swirling vortex opened.

Knowing that it was a way out Xander began to run towards it. But as he looked beside him he noticed that the black man with dredlocks was running beside him. Increasing his speed he ran towards the vortex.

* * *

Xander's eye's snapped open and he looked around the lavish living room. Then his eyes focused on two women standing over him.

"Husband?" Sheila asked with a smile on her face.

"No my dear." Xander said in a cultured voice. "My name is Akin Bembola."

TBC....

Please review........... At least give me five reviews for this chapter I worked really hard on it.


	8. Chapter 8 Return of the Hunter

Thanks for the reviews I got. They really help me right these chapters faster. If you like this story check out my other one called problems with the soul and tell me what you think. Also to salvory, don't worry about xander so much it's just a little curse, he'll be alright I promise. lol

Seriously though the curse won't last for long and the action after the curse that Xander does will be purely his own. Also someone brought it to my attention that I was using bad grammer, well most of the people in this fanfic are from jamaica and the jamaican's I've met never spoke perfect english and it sounds more like how I write it.

So the spelling is intentional. Anyway on with the next chapter.

Chapter 8

"Akin?" Sheila asked as she shrank back.

"Yes, thanks for releasing me." he said as he did a flip to get back to his feet. Then he looked over and saw the old woman.

"Ahhhh, Miss Mabinty how long has it been, 150 -200 years?"

"Akin you are not welcomed in dis world!" Miss Mabinty said as she stood to her feet. "Flee from dis world and give dat boy back his body." she ordered.

"Give him his body back?" Akin asked taking a look around. "Yes give him his body back, only for an old hag like yourself to do something else with it. I see what you two have been up to ladies." he said in exasperation.

As he turned his attention to Sheila, Miss Mabinty gathered a brown looking powder and said a quick incantation. Before she was able to blow it on Akin, he raised his hand to her and an invisible force came out and struck her, forcibly flinging her into a wall.

Seeing Sheila trying to run, he said a quick sleeping spell and she fell right were she stood. With a smile on his face he gathered The Hunters mask and ran to the basement area. Seeing the wall that he needed he reached back and punched the wall as hard as he could. Making the cloaking spell shatter.

* * *

Kendra bounced around the house with a smile on her face. She was going to meet with Xander tonight and it was just something about it that made her so happy. Grabbing her favorite stake, Mr. Pointy, she made a break for the door.

"Kendra you seem overly happy tonight." Mr Zabuto pointed out.

"I'm just going on me patrol, sir." Kendra said shyly.

"So beating and killing puts a smile on your face then?" Zabuto asked with a large smile. Kendra's face was burning red with embarrasment.

"No sir, I'm just meeting with Xander."

Now Zabuto totally understood. Kendra must have had a little crush on Xander. As Kendra was growing up he always kept her from children her own age, especially boys. It wasn't because he wanted to be harsh with her, rather he didn't want to interrupt her training. Besides he always thought that a Slayer should operate in secrecy. So the less people who knew of her the better.

"Do you need any company?" Zabuto asked.

"No!" Kendra almost shouted. "I mean no sir. I tink me and Xander can handle it."

"Very well." Zabuto said with a smug smile. He knew that she must have a crush. "Go and have a good hunt. I don't know why but I feel that your life will change forever tonight."

"Alright, I'll be back soon sir." Kendra said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

The Hunter begins suiting up for his nightly hunt -- strapping on body armor and loading ammunition. He found some all black clothes so he put those on as well. As he picked up some swords from the wall he begins to twirl them in his hands.

The weight of all the swords were off balance to him, so he quickly put them back down. Having a stray memory, one of Xander's memories, he remembered a sword in Xander's room. Making sure he had everything he needed he quickly ran upstairs.

As he was passing by one of the rooms, he suddenly stops. Curious to why he does so he opens the door and sees a little girl, sound asleep. Walking into the room he looks down at her sleeping form and smiles.

Xander found out a way to whisper to him and he told him that no matter what to protect the girl. Stroking the girls forehead with his thumb, he turns to leave.

"Xander?" Dierdre asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yes my dear." he said as he turned around and smiled at her.

"I'm scared." she replied with a slight pout.

"Don't be scared my dear." he replied as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"But de bad men will come ta get me." Dierdre said as she began to shiver. "Can I sleep in de bed with you?"

"I tell you what." Xander/Akin said as he stood to his feet. "I have to go and take care of some.....business, why don't you go to sleep in my bed and I'll be back for you later."

"Okay." Dierdre said excitedly as she got out of bed, kissed Xander on the cheek, and walked out of her room. Akin watched her retreating form with a smile, that quickly turned into a scowl. Now was not the time to pamper to the needs of Xander's little sister. Now was the time for the hunt.

Gathering his sword he fled the house. Because The Hunter was back.

* * *

As Kendra walked through the dark and dissolate forest area, she clutched her stake as she felt a demonic presense behind her. Turning, she was just able to avoid a backhander. Looking up at her would be attacker she see's that it's a vampire.

"Die Slayer." It growled as it did a spin kick. Ducking under the move, Kendra did a spinkick of her own connecting with the vampire's jaw. As the vamp fell to the ground, Kendra quickly brought out Mr. Pointy and stabbed the vampire in the heart. As the vampire looked at her surprised, he quickly crumbled into dust.

"Dat was easy." Kendra said as she turned to leave. Upon doing so she saw seven vampires emerge out of the darkness and surround her.

"Or maybe not." she commented. As she jumped into a fighting stance she felt another presense behind her. With lighting quick speed she brought her stake up and was prepared to stab whomever it was behind her, until her arm was stopped.

Looking up she see's that Xander has her arm in an increasingly strong grip. Her eye's going wide she began to babble.

"Xander I'm sorry, I almost......"

" Hold that thought." Xander/Akin said cutting her off as he pointed over at the vamps. " Let me handle these guys." With that Xander turned around and leaped practically the whole distance between him and the vampires. Kendra could almost swear she saw his eyes become a milky white.

She saw Xander move almost lazily and avoid the blows from the vampires. As fast as they seemed to move, Xander seemed to move even slower but none of the blows connected. An open palm strike delivered lightly to one of the vampires chest sent him stumbling back. Xander followed up with a kick to the one behind him and a tornado spinning kick to the one that tried to run up on him.

As the vampires started to advance on him again, Xander suddenly unsheathed a sword. Seeing the sword, three vamps chose to fight Kendra instead.

Kendra executed a full spinning hook kick to the nearest vampires face, knocking him to his knees. Another vampire followed up with two kicks to her stomach sending her to the muddy ground. Rolling to her feet she did an uppercut punch to another vampire sending him flying in the air.

As the vampire that she had hit earlier started to rise. She quickly took her stake and stabbed him in the heart making him burst into dust before moving to another opponent.

A large African american vampire, who was probably a body builder before he was turned, backhanded Kendra in her face knocking the stake from her hand. Using the momentum from his punch, she turned around and snapped out a high kick to his face. Her rival stumbled backwards, eager to take advantage she leapt into the air and attempted a double roundhouse kick that the vampire blocked before stepping backwards, She followed up with a backhand punch that was also blocked but whirled around and punched her foe in the face with her other hand. Dazed by her attack the vampire couldn't stop kendra's stake from coming towards his chest instantly turning him into dust. Before the dust settled a fist came out of the cloud of ash and hit kendra in the face.

Rocked by the vampires attack, Kendra dropped to the ground, but quickly retaliated with a sweep kick at his legs that sent him to the ground. She scrambled back up, and launched a pair of roundhouse kicks that he just blocked before attempting a high crescent kick, that he slid smoothly under before coming back up with a spinning back kick that hit her squarely in the back, sending her to her knees. In an instant her rival had her in a choke hold around her neck. Grabbing her rival's arm she flipped him off, both of them landing in a heap.

The vampire was the first to make it to his feet. As he slowly walked over to her she noticed that the stake she had during the fight was gone,

"Kendra!"

She glanced to one side and caught the stake as it flipped through the air to her, nodding briefly to Xander in thanks, she did a flip to get back to her feet. Ducking under the vampires lazy punch she caught him with a spinning kick to the temple and then planted the stake heavily in his chest. Sending the demon crumbling into dust.

Dusting the vampire dust off of her body, Kendra slowly looks over at Xander. She immediately noticed that something seemed... off about him. When she first met Xander he seemed goofy and overall someone who didn't seem as if he could hold his own in a fight. But looking at him now he held himself as if he were a warrior As he sheathed his sword, he walked over to her.

"That was a good hunt, Slayer." Xander said in a more cultured voice. Kendra glared at him for a second. Something definately was off about him.

"Xander what's wrong, you seem... different?" Kendra asked. Before Xander/Akin could answer a scream permeated the air.

Kendra looked over her shoulder to try to determine where the scream came from. As she looked back in front of her to ask Xander if he wanted to help her investigate the scream. She found that Xander was already gone.

TBC....

Please review........... At least give me five reviews for this chapter I worked really hard on it.


	9. Chapter 9 Club Scene

Thanks for the reviews I got. They really help me right these chapters faster. To Abuhin, yes chapter 7's fight scenes were inspired by the episode fighting spirit from DT.

Also to dogbertcarroll, I told you I wasn't that bad of a writer, lol

on with the next chapter.

Chapter 9

The Hunter marveled at the world around him, the sensations he hadn't experienced in over two hundred and forty years. The wind rushed past him as he sped around the trees, ducking and weaving past the branches and tree trunks of the forest.

As he see's a club looking building in the distance, he takes the Hunter's mask out of his duster pocket. Slipping it on as he runs at break neck speed as his eyes suddenly glow a milky white.

* * *

Leo was picked up by a couple of super hot babes. Then they invited him to an exclusive club deep in the woods. As he looks over at the beautiful girl Raquel, her face suddenly morphs into something hideous. Her canines extend, tapering to razor-sharp points. Her tongue flicks, lizard-like as fingernails sharpen into claws. All this while the whites of her eyes suddenly glitter golden.

Mercury, the other girl, has fangs now too. In fact, everyone in the club does, with the exception of poor Leo. That's because they're all vampires. Leo tries to run, but the burly Doorman blocks his exit, brutally smashing his fist into Leo's face. Leo falls, dazed. The club-goers close in around him. They make a game of it, shoving him from one person to another, their pale faces leering like twisted jack-o-lanterns.

The strobe lights quicken to a seizure-inducing intensity. Leo spins, tumbling into Raquel's arms. She shoves him forward -- Leo lands on the floor, falling at someone's boot-clad feet. He looks up. A dark figure sits in the shadows, unnoticed until this moment. The figure stands, moves into the light as time screeches to a halt --

The man towers above Leo, wearing a dark mask with red lines down the face of it like claw marks and a leather longcoat.

"It's just a human." one of the vampires in the crowd said. "What the hell can one human do against thirty vampires?"

If the Hunters smile under his mask could have gotten any wider, he would have split his mask in two.

* * *

Kendra moved as fast as her legs would carry her, as she heard the sound of gunshots. Steeling herself she jumped almost twenty feet in the air, until she was on top of the building. Looking through the window, she see's someone who suspiciously looks like Xander. (Because he had the same clothes on that Xander had on when she saw him in the last chapter.)

Except she couldn't tell if it was him or not with a mask on. As she was about to drop down through the broken skylight to help out, she thought better of it. Whoever this guy with the mask on was, he was using guns to kill vamps. Basically she didn't want to get in the middle of that.

So leaning back, she decided she would just watch the show.

* * *

The Hunter whips open his long coat, shrugging it off, revealing an arsenal of high-tech weapons strapped to his body: 6-point adjustable body armor, a modified CAR-15 assault rifle with an ultra-violet entry light, two Casull .454 revolvers, a "Demon" automatic cross-bow, a bandoleer of mahogany stakes strapped to his thigh, -- and last, but certainly not least, his namesake -- katana which is secured in a back-scabbard.

As the Hunter's eye's switch from liquid brown to white, all hell breaks loose. With a snarl, Raquel charges at The Hunter, moving at superhuman speed, practically a blur --

The Hunter draws his Casulls and fires in multiple directions. As a round roars through the air towards Raquel, WHAM! The round punches a fist-sized hole through Raquel's chest, continuing on into the vamp behind her! Vampire blood fountains. Both creatures tumble forward, their bodies quickly turning into ash. The Hunter continues firing, then -click!- magazines empty.

He holsters the Casulls, swings up his assault rifle, calmly flicks on the UV entry light mounted above as Mercury swipes at the Hunter drawing blood and then she leaps twenty feet straight up into the air. We've never seen anything move so fast. She crashes through a glass skylight, disappearing into the night (she does this on the other side of the club, away from Kendra) just as -- -- a shaft of blinding UV "sunlight" cuts across the vampires. They rear back, skin smoking from the light's corrosive effects.

He opens fire, pumping round after round of wooden fragmentation bullets into the crowd of vampires. The strobe lights flicker as the mayhem mounts. Some of the vampires try to flee, scurrying up the stairs, but The Hunter's CAR-15 suddenly jams. Seeing their opening, instead of fleeing , they all surge forward en masse.

The Hunter drops the rifle, reaches over his shoulder and -SCHINGGG!- unsheathes his sword with a double-handed grip. The sword itself had been super-coated with holy water and it had an edge so sharp it could cleave a shadow in two. The Hunter moves like lightning, hacking his way into two charging vampires at the same time.

The Hunter spins again and cuts another vampire clean in half. As the last vampire in the club tries to advance on him, he does a spinkick knocking it to the ground. As the latex clad vampire tries to get up The Hunter puts his foot on it's chest and put's his sword against his neck.

The Hunter's eye's widen as he see's a symbol on the vampires forehead. It's a symbol of his oldest enemy.

"Tell me vampire, where is Daihawk?" The Hunter asked. (It's pronounced Day hawk and he's referring to the original demon that killed Akin Bembola on the boat.)

"I don't know what you're talking about man." the vampire said as he shivered with fear.

"Come now, you wear his symbol but you don't know who he is?" he asked. Before the vamp could answer The Hunter kept talking. "I tell you what vampire, I'll let you go if you deliver a message to him for me. Tell him that The Hunter's back." he said as he moved away.

The vampire got up and started to run.

"On second thought I'll tell him myself."

The Hunter said as he flings his sword, sending it spinning. The sword punches into the vampire's heart and goes straight through him, pinning him to a wall. The hellish creature convulses for a second and quickly crumbles into ash.

The Hunter retrieves his sword, then senses someone watching him. Looking up at a window, he see's that no one's there. Shrugging it off he walks out of the door. For tonight the hunt is over.

TBC....

Please review

Also to anybody that cares I'm going to try to put up a new chapter for Problems with the Soul by the end of the week. I'm not getting many reviews for that story so I sort of put it on the back burner.


	10. Chapter 10 Sheila's Origin

A/N thanks to those who reviewed, now to answer some of your questions. To Abuhin yes I got that fight scene from the first blade movie.

To Death Dealer I don't think if I update more often people would care either way. If they don't want to review my work I can't make them, but I'm glad that you and the few other's like them.

To dogbertcarroll think of it this way, if holy water burns vampires what do you think would happen if it was exposed directly to the heart. Also I was going to explain what super coating meant in another chapter but I couldn't work it into the story. Basically what happened is Sheila's husband made a sort of holy water based paste and he had it burned into the crevices of the sword.

To eckles It's going to be awhile before Xander get's back to SunnyD, but stick around and see what happens. And thanks to SHAWN PROVONCHA

Also I don't knowmuch about Jamaica and it's history, so take this chapter as is.

Chapter 10

Sheila's Origin

"Mr. Zabuto!" Kendra shouted as she ran into the house and slammed the door. After a second Mr. Zabuto ran out of the backroom with a cup of tea in hand.

"My word child, what's the matter?" Zabuto asked. Then Kendra told him all about what happened tonight. Including her suspicion that Xander was the masked vigilanty that was killing all of the vampires.

Zabuto looked at her dumbfounded for a minute until she described the mask that he was wearing. Dropping the cup of tea that he had in his hand, he ran to a group of old tomes on his coffee table. Flipping through a couple of pages he suddenly stops and stares at a picture on a page.

Gathering up the book he quickly shows it to Kendra.

"Is this the person you saw tonight?" Zabuto asked. Kendra looked at the picture and her eyes went wide. It was the picture of the figure that she saw earlier, but the bottom of the description of him said that the portrait of him was taken back in 1728.

"Yes sir, dat's who I saw tonight." Kendra confirmed. "Who is he?" she asked.

"His name is The Hunter." Zabuto said as he fell deeply onto his couch. "And if this is indeed your friend then he is in grave danger."

"What's going to happen to Xander?" Kendra asked as she sat down beside him. Zabuto calmed himself as he began to explain all of what he knew of The Hunter.

"If we don't get to your friend in time then I fear the worst." Zabuto stated. "Do you know where he's staying?"

"No sir." Kendra said, worry evident in her voice. "But he's staying with a woman named Miss Monroe." Zabuto's eyes went even wider with this revelation.

"Was her first name Sheila ?"

Kendra nodded.

"Good Lord." was all Zabuto could say.

* * *

Mercury kneels down on her knees with her head bowed, as she explains what happened in the club. The figure she's talking to is obscured by the shadows.

"And this man you saw did he have a mask on with three red streaks?" the figure asked in a dark gravely voice.

"Yes, Lord Daihawk." Mercury said with her head still bowed. "I also managed to get a blood sample." she said as she raised her bloodied hand. Daihawk leaned down some and smelled then licked at the blood on her hand. All the while staying in the shadows.

"It seems that The Hunter is back." he says as he leans into the light. He seems to be a white male, maybe in his early thirties, with long raven hair; that's tied up in a pony tail. But his shadow told a different story. His shadow was that of a large demon with large horns sticking out of it's head.

"I should be able to track him now that I have some of his blood. Now go forth and gather up some demons, I want him killed immediately." Daihawk ordered. With her order's given, Mercury scampers away.

"I see I'll have the pleasure of killing you again." Daihawk mutters to himself as he leans back into the darkness.

The next morning

The sun was up high as Xander woke up feeling tired and very unrested. Without opening his eyes he tries to rise from the bed, but he feels weight on his arm. Forcing his eyes open he see's some black hair. As his eyes focused even more he saw that it was Dierdre.

With a smile on his face, he shook her gently. She began to stir and then her eyes popped open. Letting out a little yawn, she looks over at Xander and smiles.

"Hi." she said simply as she sat up.

"Hi." Xander said back with an amused expression on his face. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. Dierdre just looked at him in confusion.

"You told me I could sleep in de bed with you last night." It was Xander's turn to look at her in confusion. As he tried to think about last night it was as if a cloud of mist formed over his memories.

"Well okay." Xander said as he got out of bed. "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat. I still have..." he looked over at his alarm clock. "another hour before I have to get to school."

Getting out of bed herself, they both walk out of his bedroom. After he took a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes he meets Dierdreout in the hallway. As they walk down the hallway, Xander picks up Dierdre and starts to tickle her unmercilessly. Her laughter fills the house all the way until they reach the living room. Both of there smiles gone, they look down at the unconcious form of Sheila.

"Oh my God, Sheila!" Xander shouts as he put's Dierdre down and runs to Sheila's side. Quickly checking her pulse, he thanks God when he hears the steady rhythm of her heart beat.

"Dierdre go in the kitchen and get some water!" Xander shouted. Dierdre did as she was told and dissappeared into the kitchen. Once she was gone Xander finally was able to rouse her.

"Sheila what happened?" Xander asked as her eyes fluttered open. Sheila looked up at Xander and broke down crying.

"I'm sorry Xander, I'm so sorry!" she cried. Xander just looked at her in confusion as he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry about what?" Xander asked as he sat her down on the couch. Before she could answer Dierdre appeared with the glass of water.

"Tank you Dierdre." she said as she excepted the water. "Please go in de kitchen and fix somethin' to eat for yourself."

"I hope you feel better Miss Monroe." Dierdre said as she walked in the kitchen. Then Sheila's attention was then focused solely on Xander, who was sitting next to her on the couch. Putting the glass of water down she began to explain herself.

"I need to tell you de whole truth about me self." Sheila began timidly. "And den I'll tell you about last night."

"Okay." Xander said with a worried expression on his face. What the hell is this leading up too? he silently asked himself.

"I'm...I'm an Immortal." Sheila stammered out.

"A what?" Xander asked.

Sheila let out a sigh as she began to tell him the story.

Jamaica 1673

A 25 year old woman sits on the ground crying over the bloody dead body of her little brother. He was accused of stealing money from the govenor of the island. Without even giving him a trial they took him and beat him to death.

"Get away from that body, bitch!" the governor growled as he roughly grabbed the woman by the arm.

"No!" she shouted back as she jerked her arm free. The governor was so outraged by her act of defiance, that he drew his hand back striking her in the face. The force of the blow sent her sprawling to the ground.

"I want you to lynch that bitch!" he growled to his son and to his security guards. His security guards grab the woman and head toward a nearby tree.

"Father no!" his son cried.

"Quiet boy. This little love affair you've had with this bitch is over!" he said as he grabbed a whip.

"Now hit her." he said as he handed the whip over to his son.

"Father please." his son begged.

"Do it now boy!" he yelled in frustration.

"Sheila I'm sorry." he said as the guards leaned her up against a tree, exposing her back. Sheila cried out in pain as he struck her in the lower back with the whip. (That's who she got that mark from on her lower back.)

"That's all I wanted to see boy." his father said with a smile as he took the whip from him.

"Alright boys string her up." he said to the guards. Putting the rope around her neck they strung her up in the tree. The snap of her neck was the last thing she heard.

An hour later Sheila's eyes snapped open. She was still hanging in the tree, swinging back and forth. Using the momentum of her swing, she pushes off the base of the tree and takes the rope off of her neck.

On wobbly legs she lurches forward and falls to her knees. As the wave of nausea subsides she stands again and stops cold. Because there in front of her was a body burned at the stake. As she looked at the charred body she see's a locket around his neck. Falling to her knees once again she starts to cry, because she was looking at the burned body of her brother.

* * *

"So the little girl on that island was you?" Xander asked.

"Yes." Sheila nodded.

"Then why didn't this hunter guy help out? Where was he?"

"After a few years of him staying on de Island, he left to hunt other beasts." Sheila said. "You seem to be taking dis rather well." Sheila stated.

Xander just shrugged. "Hey I've heard wierder things in my life." Xander said. Then he thought about how true that statement was a sighed.

"Now tell me about what happened last night." Xander said. He noticed that she had that guilty look in her eyes and then she told him what happened.

"WHAT!" Xander exploded. Before Sheila could say anything to defend her actions Dierdre ran into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked looking between Xander and Sheila.

"Nothing sweetie." Xander said calming down for Dierdre's sake. "We were just talking real loud."

"Please don't shout like dat." she said with a pout.

"No more shouting." Xander promised as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Could you do me a favor?" Xander asked. At her nod he continued. "It's time for me to go to school, so could you go up to my room and get my backpack?"

With a smile on her face she raced up the stairs. Xander watched her retreating form with a smile on his face that turned into a scowl.

"If you do anything to hurt her while I'm gone, I'll dedicate the rest of my life to hunting you down." Xander stated coldly. Sheila just looked at him wide eyed.

"Xander I would never hurt..." But she was cut off as Xander kept talking.

"I loved you, do you know that?" Xander asked. "I told you things about myself, that I haven't even told my best friend. How could you do something like that to me? I thought you loved me too?"

"I'm sorry Xander, I do love you." Sheila said as she tried to caress Xander's cheek. He flinched back from her touch and stepped back.

"Don't touch me!" Xander shouted with tears threatning to fall from his eyes. Just then Dierdre showed up with his backpack.

"Thanks little D." Xander said as he grabbed his backpack. "I'll see you later on today." he replied as he ran from the house, all the while ignoring Sheila calling out to him.

Be prepared for a special guest star in the next chapter. And you get to read a little fight scene between Sheila and this guest star.

TBC...

Please review... at least give me five reviews

Also BAKAMAN if you're reading this I updated Problems with the Soul.


	11. Chapter 11 Immortal's Dance

A/N thanks to all who reviewed: to dogbertcarroll I sent you an email explaining about the whole love comment Xander made in the last chapter. If you didn't recieve it then here's the explaination.

You know how serious of a character Xander can be when it comes to "His girls" especially if he feels betrayed. What he meant was that he was in love with her as a friend or sister figure, not as a love interest.

Chapter 11

Immortal's Dance

As Xander walked down the halls of the school, all he could think about was Sheila. Ignoring the hurt he felt from her betrayal, he walked into his last class for today.

"Hey Xander." a youth said as he sat down beside him. He was a nerdy looking youth, that Xander met yesterday at school. His name was Ivan, but everybody called him Tech, because he was good with technology.

"Hey what's the what" Xander asked.

"Did you hear about dat fire last night" Tech asked. "Some kind of building was set on fire and it caused part of de forest to go up in smoke."

As Tech was saying this Xander had a stray memory about last night. He saw himself running in the forest and then breaking into a club. As all the patrons turned to him, he saw that they were vampires.

After he killed all of the vamps with guns and a sword, he took out a grenade and blew up the building.

"Whoa." Xander said as the memory started to fade.

"What did you say" Tech asked.

"Oh... nothing man." Xander said with an easy smile. As the teacher walked into the room Xander promised himself that he would have another talk with Sheila.

After school Xander started his two mile long walk home. As he walked a few feet he senses someone watching him. As he turned around, he immediately looked over at a group of bushes. With superhuman speed he ran behind the bushes and grabbed the person, crouching down behind them.

"Oooops sorry." Xander said as he noticed that the girl he grabbed was Kendra. He swore he didn't mean to grab her by the boob. No matter how nice they were.

"Xander how did you find me" Kendra asked.

'Sure tell her I got possessed...again.' Xander thought to himself.

"Never mind that." Xander said changing the subject. "What were you doing spying on me" he asked.

"Me Watcher told me to come and get you." she answered.

"Why"

"Because of last night."

"What about..." Xander started to say, until he thought about it. Before he attacked the club, he remembered fighting beside Kendra.

"Oh." was all Xander managed to say.

"Now come on, me Watcher thinks dat your life might be in danger." Kendra said as she walked off. Without saying another word, Xander followed her.

* * *

After fixing herself a sandwich Dierdre sat down on the couch and started to watch TV. Just as she was getting comfortable, someone began to ring the door bell. Cutting off the TV, she stands and opens the door. As she does so she see's a man wearing an all black suit and two men standing behind him, dressed in similar fashion. 

-

Sheila was in her bedroom laying down on her bed, thinking about Xander. She hated herself for what she'd done to him and she would do anything to become his friend again. As she started to rise from the bed to check on Dierdre, a wave of vertigo suddenly struck her. This was a sensation she hadn't felt in over 50 years.

But she only felt that way when... "Dare's an Immortal here." she muttered to herself. Gathering up a katana from under her bed, she ran downstairs. When she did so, she saw some men in black trying to take Dierdre, outside. But she immediately recognizes one of them.

"Duncan McCloud"

"Of the clan McCloud, at your service mylady." he says with a little bow. "But people call me Daihawk now."

"Daihawk" Sheila scowls. "What are you doin' here and what have you done to Duncan" she asks.

"I just possessed your friend a little bit." Daihawk replied with a grin. "I'll give his body back in a couple hundred years. As for what I'm doing here, I'm looking for the Hunter." he says as his eyes glow red for a second.

"De Hunter... you've already killed him." Sheila states coldly.

"Ahhh... yes, I seem to remember killing him a few years ago." Daihawk replies as if he's thinking about some fond memories. "But I hear that there's a new one in town. You see he destroyed one of my clubs last night. He killed alot of my vampires... well all except one. She managed to cut him and she brought a blood sample to me. I had my boys over here..." he said as he looked over to the two suited men behind him.

"Track the scent of his blood. And wasn't I surprised that it led me here."

"Miss Monroe... please help me" Dierdre suddenly screamed.

"Let her go" Sheila screamed at the men who were holding her.

"Take her away." Daihawk said to his men.

"I don't think so." Sheila said as she started to walk forward.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to interfere." Daihawk said as he walked in front of her. "You see I need the little darling as bait."

"Not if I can do anythin' about it." Sheila says as she raises her sword in a defensive posture.

"Oh please do." Daihawk says as he reaches into his long coat and pulls out a katana of his own.

"I'm sorry it has to be like dis Duncan." Sheila says softly, hoping that her friend can hear her.

"Awww... how sweet, now let's cut the chit-chat and fight." Daihawk says as they square off with one another.

"As you wish..." Sheila says as she surges forward. The two combatants floated back and forth, driving strikes at each other intended to maim, kill, or paralyze the enemy, but each always staying one step ahead of the other.

Seeing an opening Daihawk drops down and tries to do a leg sweep, which Sheila jumps over. As he gets to his feet, she spins and backhands him across the face, forcing him back.

"You've gotten quite good." Daihawk replies, geniually impressed.

"I had a good teacher." Sheila replied, referring to Duncan.

"I see." he said as they clashed swords.

For a moment, both Immortals are eye to eye, their weapons locked together, then, Daihawk forces Sheila backwards - What happens next is the most blindingly-fast sword fight ever seen by the world. Both Immortals, fueled by hatred for one another, lunge and spin across the Entrance hall floor in a blurred ballet of lethal moves. Seeing another opening, Daihawk lunges forward and plunges the sword deep into Sheila's stomach, the sword-edge biting deep intoher flesh. Sheila's eyes go wide and then she screams.

Daihawk watches with satisfaction as she falls to her knees.

"I'll be seeing you." he says as he raises his sword up high.

TBC...

Please review... at least give me five reviews so I can update this story with the good feeling that I'm doing a good job.

Also BAKAMAN if you're reading this I updated Problems with the Soul. Oh and if anybody was wonderingthe reason Dierdre isn't in school yet is because the social workers told Sheila that she didn't have to go back so soon. Basically because her parents died.


	12. Chapter 12 Akin's Last Hunt pt 1

A/N I'm uploading two chapters at once so enjoy. Also thanks for the reviews. To dogbercarroll, I know it seems like a bad idea to crossover highlander but just be patient with me. I think you'll like how the story comes out.

Chapter 12

Akin's last hunt pt. 1

Xander and Kendra finally made it to her house. Xander was amazed that she could live in such a run down house. He was even more confused as to why the Council would let her live this way. Then he actually thought about the Council, since when did they care about their Slayers anyway.

"Ahhhh... you must be Alexander Harris" a tall black man asked, snapping Xander out of his musings.

"Oh, yes sir. But please just call me Xander or Alex."

"Alright Alex and please call me Sam." he said as he made a gesture for Xander to have a seat. Which he did so.

" I originally asked you here to see if you would like to join us in the fight against darkness." Sam said as he sat down himself. "But Kendra informed me of something most troubling, that happened last night."

"Oh yeah I kind of got possessed again." Xander muttered to himself. But he forgot that with Slayer hearing Kendra heard everything he said.

"When was de first time you got possessed" Kendra asked.

"What's that, dear" Mr. Zabuto asked.

"He said dat he has been possessed before, sir."

"Is this true, Alex "

Xander let out a sigh, as he told him about being possessed by the hyena spirit and the spirit of a soldier.

"I see." Sam said looking stern. "It seems that Mr. Travers, gave me the edited version of what really happened in Sunnydale." Zabuto said, while Xander gave him a knowing look.

"Now tell me how you became to be possessed by the Hunter" Zabuto now asked.

Then he told him about Sheila and her plot to get her husband back and how the spell got messed up. But as Xander told the story, Zabuto observed that he held no malice against the woman and that he seemed very fond of her.

"Alex I don't think you understand the ramifications of what Sheila has done. The Hunter is very wreckless and dangerous. He'll eventually get you hurt or worse..." Zabuto trailed off to let that part sink into Xander's head.

"I'll try to do a spell to get him out of your mind immediately." Zabuto said after a moments pause.

"What will happen to Xander, if you don't get de Hunter out" Kendra asked.

"He'll soon take over his mind. I can't believe that woman did that to you. I have half a mind to inform the Council and have her..."

"No" Xander shouted cutting off Mr. Zabuto. " I...I don't want the Council involved in this."

"I know that you're infatuated with this woman but I think that it's best, that we inform the Council."

"It's more than just..." Xander shouted out in frustration, until he stopped and calmed himself down. "Listen, let's just go and talk to Sheila like adults Okay. We can settle this without the Council."

"Alright." Mr. Zabuto said, eyeing Xander wearily. "We'll do this your way, for now."

With that said, the three left Mr. Zabuto's house and returned to Sheila's. When Xander opened the door he saw Sheila lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. On Wobbly legs he ran to her prone body and cradled her in his arms. Mr. Zabuto lowered his head in sorrow and Kendra stared on in disbelief.

As Xander cried over her dead body, Sheila suddenly takes in a deep intake of breath. Helping her to her feet, he stares at her amazed.

"H...how" Xander asked wiping at his eyes.

"I'll explain later." Sheila replied with a wince as the sword hole started to repair itself. "He took Dierdre."

"What" Xander exploded. "Who the hell took her"

"Daihawk." Sheila replied looking glum.

At the mere mention of his name Xander starts to hyperventilate. As his body begins to shake a feral smile begins to play upon his face and his eyes glow a milky white. Coming out of his trance he glances over at Sheila and grins.

"Tell me woman, where is Daihawk" The Hunter asks as he grabs Sheila by her arms making her wince in pain. "Come on woman tell me" he commanded. Before he knew what was going on someone grabbed him roughly on the shoulder and threw him the length of the room.

As he came out of his dazed stupor from his position on the floor, he looked up and saw that it was Kendra that had through him. With a smile on his face he stood up and walked to her.

"So you think you can get in my way " he asked as the two squared off.

"Xander snap out of it " Sheila screams as she gets in between them. "Think about Dierdre." she begs.

After a second Xander's eyes turned back to their normal liquid brown and his feral grin dissappeared.

"Xander is dat really you " Kendra asked, still in her fighting stance.

"Yeah it's me." Xander confirmed rubbing at his temple. "Just forget about me though, we have to get Dierdre back." he says walking away from the group.

"How are we going to find her " Mr. Zabuto asked.

"I don't know. We just have too."

"Xander I have to get changed. I'll meet you in de basement." Sheila says as she begins to walk upstairs.

"Sheila I'm sorry that I..."

"Don't apologize for dat." she cuts him off. "Listen we'll talk all about dat later. We need to get to Dierdre first. I'll explain me plan to find her when I get back." she says as she dissappeared upstairs.

With that said Xander, Mr. Zabuto, and Kendra walked down to the basement. After suiting up in his all black armor, Xander starts to get some weapons.

"Listen I don't know what to expect when we find Dierdre." Xander says as he picks up two 9mm's. Checking the magazines he saw that they had vampire killing bullets in them. "So I'm thinking that we should take modern weapons." With that said Mr. Zabuto took a shotgun off the wall, loaded it and pulled back the slide. Xander and Kendra just looked at him in awe.

"Hey I wasn't alway's a Watcher." he said with a shrug. At that moment Sheila walked into the room. She was wearing an all black skin tight outfit, that clung to her body like spandex. She also had her hair down Xander noticed. It was the first time she'd done so. Usually she had her hair up in a wrap, which made her look older.

With her hair down she looked every bit of twenty five. Xander eye molested her so much that he instantly got on hard. He was very grateful that he had his duster on, so it could hide his erection.

"She...Sheila." Xander started almost in a high pitched voice. She looked up with him with a raised eyebrow. Then he tried again this time clearing his throat. "You said you knew how to find Dierdre " he asked.

"Yes." she said as she put on a armored vest. As she leaned over to get the 9mm's that he put on the desk, some of her cleavage (which are double D's by the way) is exposed. Xander let's out an audible gulp as he see's this.

"Focus, Alexander." Zabuto says with some amusement in his voice.

"Right." Xander says as he gets control back over himself. "So how are we going to find her " he asked Sheila.

"We're going to see Miss Mabinty. She can do a locator spell and den we can get to Dierdre." she explains.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Sheila " Xander asked. "You were just dead a few minutes ago."

"I'm fine, Xander." she replied with a smile. "We Immortals heal fast."

"An Immortal " Zabuto asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Is everybody ready " Xander asks. They all nod their heads. "Good."

"Were not all going to be able to fit in me jeep." Sheila explains as she heads to her second garage. "Dat's why were going in dis." she says as she lets up the garage door. What Xander see's stuns him.

It's a sleek, powerful, futuristic panther of a car - jet black with a domed interior. What surprises Xander though is that it suspiciously looks like...

"The Batmobile..." Xander says with a smile. "This car looks just like the batmobile from that movie with Micheal Keaton."

"Dat's because it is." Sheila explains a little embarressed. "Me husband was a fanatic and he had de car built to his specifications."

"Cool." was all Xander could say. The Dark Knight was always one of his favorite super heroes. Seeing a remote control on a table he picks it up and pushes the button. The car's hood opens with an audible whoosh.

The interior is a glistening, intricate maze of computers, screens, and complicated electrical systems. He also notices that it is a four seater and is a bit more roomier then it's counterpart in the movies and comics.

"I'm driving." Xander says as he jumps in the drivers seat.

"Ummm... ya do know how ta drive dis ting don't you " Sheila asks nervously.

"Of course I do." Xander says as he flips some switches and the turbines spin on the car. Kendra, Mr. Zabuto, and Sheila share nervous glances and with a shrug they hop in the car.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of driving, the gang finally made it to Miss Mabinty's. Surprisingly enough Xander didn't have any accidents on the way over. Letting themselves into the house they saw Miss Mabinty already on the floor chanting something in german. 

"All of you sit down in de circle." she says, not even bothering to look up at them. They all exchange a glance but do as they are told.

"So how long is it going to take for us to find Dierdre." Xander asked after a few minutes of Miss Mabinty chanting.

"I already did dat." she replies as she gathers something in her hand.

"Then what the hell are we doing here " Xander asked.

"Dis." Miss Mabinty says as she stands quickly and throws a red powder in Xander's face.

"Oh crap, not again." Xander mutters as he falls into unconciousness.

"What is the meaning of this " Zabuto yells as he stands. "What have you done to Alex ?"

"We're fixing de problem we caused." Sheila answered for Miss Mabinty. "We unleashed de Hunter into dis world, now we will get rid of him."

"You, knew about dis " Kendra asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. Xander can defeat de Hunter." I hope, Sheila silently says to herself.

"For your sake let's hope dat you are correct." Kendra said. The threat evident in her voice.

Inside Xander's mind

Xander finally sat up and rubbed at his temple. He's wearing all black again.

"Why the fuck does this alway's have to happen to me " he questions himself as he stood to his feet and looked around. He saw that he was in a jungle, but it didn't look like the one from last time, it looked kind of different.

"Okay this is wierd, even by Hellmouth standards." He says as he walked by a tree. Then someone suddenly throws a wicked looking dagger at his head, barely missing it by inches. It embeds itself harmlessly in the tree behind him.

Yanking it out of the tree he regards the figure walking in front of him.

"I was expecting to see you sooner or later." he says to Akin.

"Yeah it's been awhile." Akin replies sarcasticly.

"And let me guess you want to fight " Xander asked.

"You guessed right." Akin replied as he got into a fighting stance. Xander lifts up the green and black dagger and runs at Akin. As soon as Xander get's close enough Akin kicks him in the stomach. As they struggle for the control of the dagger, Akin punches Xander in the face and kicks the knife up into the air.

As Xander watches it go up, Akin drops down and leg sweeps him, sending Xander down to the ground. Merely lifting his arm the dagger falls into his hand. As Xander stood up the ground starts to shake. Looking up at Akin he see's some black energy coming out of his dagger.

The black energy turns into lightning and it quickly hits the ground and goes towards Xander. Not being able to move in time, the black lightning hits Xander full force. The explosions ring off all around him as it knocks him to the ground.

Akin runs up to Xander and picks him up forcibly. Pushing him up against a tree he presses the dagger to his throat. Using his minds strength he picks Akin up making his back hit the tree. Still holding on to Xander's arms he kicks his legs off the trunk of the tree and lands back on his feet.

Using his superior strength Akin picks Xander up and tosses him about ten feet away, where he falls down in a heap. Picking up a fallen tree, Akin lifts it over his shoulder and tosses it at Xander. As Xander jumps in the air to avoid it, the tree explodes behind him. Wood and dust fly everywhere as Xander falls and lands at Akin's feet.

"Why don't you just give up boy " Akin says as he menacingly walks around him.

"If you were really in my mind you would know that I would never give up on the fight." Xander says from his position on the ground.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Akin replies as he is about to plunge the dagger into Xander. Xander closes his eyes, ready to embrace the pain of his death. A death that never came. Opening his eyes he saw that Akin had sheathed his dagger and was holding his hand out to help him to his feet.

Taking his help Xander dusts himself off and looks at Akin questionably.

"Why didn't you kill me " Xander asked.

"Because you proved yourself worthy, brother." Akin answers. "That's why I'm going to give your life back to you. All that I ask is that when the time comes that you will let me take over your body once more so I can kill Daihawk."

"So then your curse will finally be lifted." Xander figured.

"Yes." he said simply.

"Alright I'll let you have control then." Xander said with a nod of his head. "Just as long as you keep my friends safe."

"Agreed."

"Can I go now " Xander asked.

"Before you do I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I hate to be rude, but can you make it kind of quick."

"It'll only take a minute." Akin confirmed. "I know all that you know and I looked over your life. I saw how abusive your father was and I saw how your friends in Sunnydale treat you. You deserve better then that boy."

"Thanks for the concern." Xander said getting kind of angry. "But don't talk about..."

"Just let me finish." Akin cuts him off. "That girl Buffy will never love you. She's in love with that thing and it's going to get her killed one day."

"Damn, I almost forgot about Angelus." Xander says mentally kicking himself. "I'll have to get in contact with Willow later and see what's going on."

"I've also noticed how that girl Kendra looks at you." Akin commented. "Maybe you should seek a relationship with her."

"Oh come on. Kendra's hot, she'll never go out with a loser like me."

"There you go again, boy. You keep downing yourself. When you open your eyes, you'll see what I mean." he says as he waves his hand. A portal suddenly opens.

"Take this with you too, brother." Akin says as he takes a green amulet from around his neck. "If you ever need me in the future, after tonight, just hold this in the air and call my name. I'll come back to you. Also it has some other... special abilites."

"Thanks." Xander says as he takes the amulet.

"Now go, boy. Go and get your sister back."

"Be seeing you." Xander says as he makes a run for the portal.

* * *

As Xander opens tries to move he feels that someone is holding his head in their lap. As he opens his eyes he see's that it's Kendra. 

"You're awake." Kendra says, worry evident in her voice as she helps Xander to his feet.

"Yeah." Xander said rubbing the back of his head. Then he took a good look at Kendra. He saw that she was worried and that she had a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"Listen when this is all over, I was wondering if... if I could ask you a question " he said changing what he was originally going to say.

"Alright." Kendra said.

"So I presume that you have a plan then, Alex " Mr. Zabuto asked.

"Yes sir." Xander said picking up his shotgun from off the floor. "I have a plan."

TBC...

Please review...

Also can you guess were I got Xander's fight scene from. Also the reason why Daihawk didn't kill Sheila is because he was afraid that the quickening would somehow destroy his bond with Duncan. So to those who wanted her dead, I'm sorry.


	13. Chapter 13 Akin's Last Hunt pt 2

Chapter 13

Akin's last hunt pt. 2

"Alright does everyone know what they have to do " Xander asked as he and Kendra finished doing a little recon on the warehouse.

"Yes Alex, However your plan is dangerous and wreckless in the extreme." he states with a frown. "I think i like it."

"Good." Xander said with a smile. "Now everybody get in position." he ordered.

* * *

"In just a little while sweet pea, I'm going to kill your little friends." Daihawk says with a smirk.

"When Xander get's here, he's going ta kick your ass " Dierdre yells at him from her position in her cage. Daihawk just smiles at that.

"Such strong language from a cute little girl. Maybe I'll keep you around as a pet." he says as he is suddenly struck with a wave of vertigo. Realizing what this means he stands to his feet.

"Showtime." he mutters under his breath. Before he had a chance to issue orders to his vampires, the warehouse door suddenly explodes and a black car drives through.

Using his magical abilities he sends a fireball down to the car. To his surprise it doesn't explode. Suddenly the canopy of the car opens, and Daihawk see's that the car is empty.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." a voice laughs maniacally with an echo from behind the car. Suddenly someone with a black mask, with three red shrieks steps through the fire, with a shotgun slung over his shoulder. Daihawk see's that it's his oldest enemy.

"It's been awhile, Hunter." Daihawk say's taking his katana out of his jacket.

"Too long." the Hunter says dropping his shotgun and then taking out a sword of his own. With lightning speed he runs up the steps and engages Daihawk in a sword fight. He's totally oblivious to the vampires coming out of the shadows.

* * *

As soon as the Hunter ran in the club, Sheila came right up behind him. Seeing vampires come out of the shadows she quickly takes out her 9mm's and starts to fire out into the crowd. As the vamps turn into dust and ash, a pair of strong hands come out of the shadows and tosses her into the air.

As the vamp went in for the killing blow, the skylight suddenly explodes. Landing on a table in a crouch, kendra takes out a stake and flings it at the vampire hovering over Sheila. The stake hits him in the heart and he dust's screaming.

Sheila nods to Kendra in thanks. Kendra nods back, just as a vampire football tackles her off the table.

* * *

Not caring to watch the girls or Xander fight , Mr. Zabuto makes it over to Dierdre's cage.

"Come on let's get you out, little one." he says to her.

"Look out " Dierdre shouts. But it's to late. The vampire Mercury comes up behind Mr. Zabuto and hurls him into a wall, where he crumbles on the floor in a heap, unconcious.

* * *

"You've gotten quite good over the year's Hunter." Daihawk says as the two warriors circled each other.

"You too, but I think that's because of the warrior you possessed." he says as he slips a hand in his duster pocket. "Let's see what we can do about that " he yells as he throws a brown powder on Daihawks face.

Daihawk quickly starts to spasm and he claws madly at his face. Collaspsing to the floor in a heap, a black mist comes out of Duncan McCloud. As the mist solidifies, it turns into a hulking demon with big horns and glowing red eyes.

"Ahhhh... there you are." the Hunter says as he runs at Daihawk full force.

* * *

As Sheila and Kendra finished off the rest of the vampires, they look over by a far wall and see a vampire hovering over Mr. Zabuto. As they attempt to run and rescue him, three more vampires emerge out of the shadows.

"I'll take care of de vampires, you get your Watcher." Sheila says. With a nod of her head Kendra makes a run for her Watcher and Sheila engages the vamps in a fight.

As Kendra reaches Mr. Zabuto she quickly punches Mercury in the face. The force of the blow sent Mercury almost eight feet away.

"Mr. Zabuto are you alright " Kendra asks helping him to his feet.

"Yes my dear, I'm fine." he says as he stabilizes himself up on the wall.

"Not for long." a voice calls out. Looking up they see that it's Mercury running towards them with a long metal rebar in hand. They wouldn't be able to move in time.

"Noooooo " Mr. Zabuto yells as he jumps in front of Kendra. The metal rebar went right through Mr. Zabuto and into Kendra as well. The force of the action sent both of them off their feet were they were embedded into the wall by the rebar. Their blood seeped down on the floor in puddles.

* * *

The demon uses his magical ability to make Duncan's sword appear in his hand.

"It's finally time for us to end this game, Hunter." Daihawk says in a grave dark voice.

"Let's." The Hunter said smiling under his mask.

Daihawk holds his sword out at a ceremonial angle. The Hunter does the same. The weapons are clanked together twice, then pulled back into battle position. The two begin walking a circle, poised swords waiting for an opening. Daihawk leaps first, his clash of steel ringing off the high walls. Another attack without result.

The Demon and Hunter are panting heavily, after a few minutes of fighting. The demon goes low. The Hunter blocks. The demon comes overhead quickly with his sword. Hunter misjudges and the blade slices deep into his shoulder and chest. The impact knocks him flat on his back. Daihawk looks down on his wounded prey.

"Goodbye, Hunter." he says as he raises his sword up high.

The Hunter suddenly thrusts his sword up and into Daihawks heart. The demons mouth drops open in shocked terror as his eyes roll up into his head. A shudder, then Daihawk slides off the blade and crashes to the ground. Dead. It's finally over.

As the Hunter stands to his feet his mask crumbles into dust. The curse is finally lifted. Looking up to the ceiling, Xander prays under his breath.

"Rest in Peace, Akin Bembola. May you find some happiness in the after-life." With that said he looks down and see's Duncan slowly coming too.

"Hey man are you okay." Xander asked as he helped him to his feet.

"Aye." he says shaking the cobwebs out. "Damnit." he says looking over Xander's shoulder. Xander follows his line of vision and see's Kendra and Mr. Zabuto lying on the floor.

"Oh, my God, Kendra " he shouts. As he runs down the steps Duncan follows closely behind. Sheila is already inspecting the bodies. Instead of going to the bodies, Duncan free's Dierdre from her cage.

"Mr. Zabuto is dead." Sheila says as Xander comes up behind her.

"What about Kendra " Xander asked. Sheila checks her pulse.

"She's still alive, but just barely. We have ta get her to de hospital now "

"I'll take care of the body." Duncan says as he put's Dierdre down. "You three go ahead on to the hospital." With that said the four of them part ways.

TBC...

Please review...

Also stay tuned, this fanfic is no where near being over.


	14. Chapter 14 Fallen Soldiers pt 1

A/N thanks for the great reviews. Now to Vlad the Impish, I'm glad you reviewed, I was beginning to wonder if just the same five people were reading my story. Also when Xander goes back to SunnyD I hope I can have what he does and says be very Xander like.

To dogbertcarroll, the reason I had Xander and Akin talk about Xander's love life is because he saw first hand how Xander's life was. He also figured how miserable Xander would be if he kept on trying to be with Buffy. He basically wanted Xander to be happy. Especially in a world with monsters and demons, who knows when the last time he would be happy again if he was alone.

To Abuhin: no I didn't give Xander a power coin, lol. But to be honest I got the idea from the samurai amulet from Ninja Storm. Also I hope I got the fight scene right. It seemed okay to me when I wrote it.

on with the next chapter.

Chapter 14

Fallen Soldier's pt. 1

Xander, Dierdre, and Sheila burst through the medical ward at the nearest hospital. Xander is carrying Kendra in his arms and her blood is all over his body.

"Somebody help me now " Xander screams. A nurse suddenly walks by and see's Kendra.

"Oh my, what has happened " the nurse asked.

"I don't have time to explain. Just help her." Xander said on the verge of tears. "Please."

Just then some orderly's come by with a medical strecher and they see Kendra. After talking with them for a minute the nurse instruct's them to take Kendra to surgery. After practically prying her out of Xander's hands, they run off and do so.

"She'll get de best of care, Sir." she says to Xander. "Now go to de waiting room. When we have further information, we'll inform you den." the nurse said as she walked off. With that said Dierdre, Xander, and Sheila go to the waiting room and well wait...

After another five minutes Duncan runs into the hospital. Seeing Xander and Sheila, he runs up to them.

"How is she " he asks looking at Xander.

"We... we don't know." he replies looking back down at his feet.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." he assures as he sits in the seat opposite him.

"What did you do with her Watcher " Sheila suddenly asks after a few minutes.

"I took him directly to the morgue. I can't believe how easily the cops believed that it was because of a gang on PCP." Duncan said looking confused. Xander smiled a sad smile at that. That was until the doctor walked up to them.

Xander looked up at the clock, as the doctor approached. He saw that it was only a few minutes since Kendra went in. What the doctor had to say couldn't be good news.

"Are you de people who brought dat young girl in" the doctor asked Sheila.

"Yes we are." Sheila said in a worried tone. "How is she "

The Doctor let out a sigh before he started talking.

"Whatever went inside her luckily didn't hit any of her organs, however." he said as he flipped to another page in his clipboard. "She lost alot of blood. If she doesn't get more soon, she's going to die." the doctor explained.

"Why can't you just do a blood transfusion " Xander asked. The doctor looked at him sternly before he spoke.

"We already thought of dat, young man." The doctor shot back. He had already spent 12 hours in surgery with another patient and he was tired. And then to top it off some kid questions his judgement. But how is the kid supposed to know all of that, he's just worried about his friend. Doctor James thought to himself. Letting out a sigh he started over again.

"I'm sorry I yelled." he said looking at Xander, who only shrugged. "But like I was saying, we were going to do a blood transfusion on her but we don't have her blood type. Here in Jamaica type double o negative blood is quite rare."

"I have dat type of blood." Dierdre spoke up quietly. Everyone looked down at her and she quickly looked down at her feet.

"What did you say, dear " Doctor James asked as he walked up to her.

"I said I have dat blood type." she says again only a little louder.

"Are you sure" he asks.

"Yes sir." she says meeting his gaze.

"Do you want to give some of your blood"

"Yes, but is it going to hurt " she asked.

"Of course not, dear."

"Can, Xander come with me "

"Of course I will." Xander said as he stood up and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Well den Ma'am." he said looking at Sheila. "You have to sign dese papers." he said as he reached into his clipboard and handed her some forms. "So your daughter can give blood."

Sheila smiled at him as he called Dierdre her daughter. She didn't correct him however as she started to fill out the forms. With that said Xander, Dierdre, and the doctor walked off and into an office.

* * *

"Why did you come to Jamaica in de first place, Duncan " Sheila asked the Highlander as she finished the forms.

"I came to visit you, over three years ago. I remember driving away from the airport and then this giant black shadow got a hold of me. After that I was just a puppet for that...demon." Duncan finished. He still couldn't believe that demons existed, but hey if Immortal's can exist, then anythings possible.

"Do you remember anything dat happened " Sheila asked.

"Aye, I remember..." Duncan stopped then he had a horrified look on his face. "Sheila I'm so sorry. I killed..."

"It's okay." Sheila said as she started to break down and cry. Her husband had died at the hands of Daihawk exactly three years ago. "It wasn't you it was dat demon." as her breakdown continued all the Highlander could do was hold his friend as she cried.

After her tears started to subside Xander and Dierdre walked up.

"Well hey at least you got a cookie and juice." Xander told Dierdre who started pouting. The doctor lied, when she donated the blood it did hurt. Also Xander got them to patch up his arm and chest.

"I haven't eaten anything in awhile." Xander finished.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Duncan quickly said as he stood and exited the waiting room.

"What's wrong with him " Xander asked, taking his first look at Sheila as he entered the room.

"What happened, are you okay " Xander asked as he saw her tear streaked face.

"I'll be... I'll be fine. It's nothing. " she said as another tear fell from her eyes. Xander sat in the seat Duncan vacated and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Miss Monroe, I'll give you some of me cookie, just please don't cry." Dierdre said as she sat down in the seat next to her. Sheila just looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Dee. Tank you anyway."

A couple hours later

After Duncan returned with some sandwiches for the group, they all sat in silence. It was if the residents of the hospital had forgotten all about them. That was until a doctor walked up to them with a clipboard in hand.

It wasn't the same doctor as before, Xander noticed. This man was named Doctor Stevens.

"Are you the group that brought the girl... Kendra in " the doctor asked as he consulted his notes. Xander told Doctor James what her name was when Dierdre went to give blood.

"Yes... yes we are." Xander said as he stood to his feet. "How is she "

"The young lady died...but only for a couple of seconds." the doctor said hurridly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Considering all de damage her body went through tonight, she's healing quite rapidly. It was very fortunate dat she had a blood donor or she would have been to weak and would have stayed dead." the doctor informed them.

"You hear that little D." Xander said as he pulled Dierdre into a hug. "You saved Kendra's life."

"Yes little one, your big sister will be fine." the doctor told her.

"Me sister." Dierdre said with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry doctor, but Kendra isn't Dierdre's sister." Sheila informed him.

"Well according to de blood work, de two of you are related." he said double checking his notes. "If you want to visit her you can, since you're family."

"Come on Dierdre, let's go and visit, Kendra." Xander said standing up.

"I'm sorry." the doctor said stopping him. "But since she's the only one related to her, she's the only one who can visit. It's the hospital rules." the doctor explained.

"But we are a family." Xander told him. Sheila and Duncan stood up to support Xander and his statement. The doctor just smiled at this. They must be very close, Doctor Steven's concluded.

"Very well. Come dis way." the doctor said as he walked off. The gang quickly followed. As they got to room 314, they saw Kendra lying in the bed with her eyes closed. They could tell she wasn't asleep though.

"You can visit with her for a few minutes, but she really needs her rest." the doctor explained as he walked off.

With that said Xander and Dierdre walked into the room. Sheila and Duncan were content with just watching from outside ofthe door. Seeing a chair by Kendra's bed Xander sits down and Dierdre sits down on his lap.

Feeling a presense in the room, Kendra's eyes snapped open. She relaxes though as she see's Xander and his little friend watching her.

"Hi." Kendra said as she sat up, wincing with the effort.

"Hi." Xander replied as he put a pillow behind her, to make her more comfortable.

"Not right now but later on I have to tell you something okay." Xander said holding Kendra's hand. "It's some stuff that you're not going to like."

"Alright, but where's Mr. Zabuto" Kendra asked. Xander put his head down when she said this.

"Kendra please don't make me tell you this now." Xander said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Xander please just tell me where he is." she replied fearing the answer that she would be.

"He didn't make it." Xander said finally meeting her gaze. "He died trying to save your life." Kendra closed her eyes for a second as the tears started to form. Xander put Dierdre down and stood so he could hold Kendra while she cried against his chest. Xander just held her while he just whispered "I'm sorry." over and over in her ear.

Dierdre watched this and tears started to form in her own eyes.

"Dis is all me fault." she said as she walked away from Xander's side.

"Dee no." Xander said as he broke his embrace from Kendra. "This is in no way your fault, okay." Xander said as he hugged her too.

"He's right Dierdre." Sheila said coming into the room. "Your sister's Watcher knew de risk of going into dis battle. Knowing dat he saved your life and your sister's I don't think he would have changed a ting."

"Me sister" Kendra asked in confusion. Xander just wiped his hand through his hair, with a smile on his face. He was so worried about telling Kendra the bad news about Mr. Zabuto, that he had nearly forgotten to tell her the good news. She had a little sister.

"Dierdre this is your big sister, Kendra. Kendra this is your little sister, Dierdre." Xander properly introduced the two.

"But how." Kendra winced again as she sat up straighter.

"From what I know about de Watcher's Council, dey take de potential away from dare family at an early age. Am I correct" Sheila asked Kendra.

"Yes, dat's correct." Kendra confirmed.

"Well den you wouldn't remember if you had a sister den." Sheila concluded.

"But how do you know she's me sister"

"Because the doctor said you needed some blood in order to stay alive." Duncan informed her as he came into the room. "But the problem was nobody had your blood type, except Dierdre of course. So when the doctor came back to tell us that you were doing okay, he informed us you were sister's."

Kendra looked at the little girl...no her little sister in amazement. She had saved her life. But her parents were dead, though. Kendra was saddened about that, but she didn't cry though. She didn't know her parents well enough to greive over them and Mr. Zabuto was more of a parent to her then anybody.

Before she could tell Dierdre that she was thankful for her saving her life, the doctor walked in.

"Ahhh... Kendra I see dat you are awake." Doctor Stevens said. "I'm afraid though dat visiting hours are over. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

Before the group had a chance to leave the room, Kendra spoke up and said...

"Can me sister stay with me for awhile" Kendra asked the doctor. "I want her to tell me about me family."

Doctor Stevens looked up at her and smiled. "Dis is highly irregular, but under de circumstances... of course she can stay." With that said everybody else left the room. Dierdre jumped in the bed with Kendra and started to tell her all she knew of her family.

The others just stood outside of Kendra's room in an ackward silence.

"So what are you going to do now, Duncan" Xander asked.

"I'm going back to Paris." Duncan told him as he leaned up against the wall. "I've done enough damage here, so I think I'll book a flight out tonight."

"Nonsense." Sheila said as she held his hand. "You're going to spend de night at me house so we can catch up. I haven't seen you in over fifty years."

"But Sheila..."

"No but's Duncan. You're staying." She wanted him to know.

"Alright." he replyed with a sad smile. Xander just watched them as they conversed. Student and teacher finally coming together after so many years. Then he looked through the tiny window on Kendra's door and saw her talking and laughing with Dierdre. Looking up into the heavens he silently wondered what new adventures life would take him on.

Boston Mass.

A minute before Kendra died for a few seconds

A beautiful dark haired girl was being choked to death by a large vampire. She had failed. Linda her Watcher told her not to try to hunt vampires on her own, but she didn't listen. Now she was going to pay for her arrogance with her life.

'At least I'll leave a banging hot corpse.' she thought to herself as the vampire squeezed her neck harder. Then a wave of vertigo suddenly struck her. She felt more confident, faster, more... stronger. With a smile on her face she kicked the vampire, that was holding her, in the stomach.

Because of the impact of the blow he let go of her and keeled over. Using this as a distraction, the raven haired girl jumped into an easy spinkick that sent the vampire to the ground. Scooping up the stake that she dropped earlier in the fight, she jumped on top of the vamp and plunged it into it's heart. The vamp had time enough to look shocked before he crumbled into dust.

"Faith...Faith are you alright" A cute, blonde, british woman in her late thirties asked as she ran into the alley.

"Yeah, Linda." Faith said as she stood to her feet and wiped herself off. "I'm five by five."

TBC...

Please review...

Also since Faith got her powers before she was originally supposed to have them, a new series of events will happen to her. So Kakisto's might not have a big influence on her life like it did on the show. Also I might do another Faith interlude before she meets the gang.

Also I'm going to cut this fanfic shorter then I originally expected. To be honest I didn't have alot of material to work with in the first place. So let's just say for now that, there is going to be like seven more chapters left. I really love this fanfic but i would like to focus on my other one's as well like Problems with the Soul, Kendra the vampire slayer, and my newest fanfic the Death Dealers. I'll still put up the new chapters of this story as fast as I can anyway, so keep in watch for my updates.


	15. Chapter 15 Fallen Soldiers pt 2

A/N thanks for the great reviews. This part of the fanfic will take place a week before the episode Becoming. What will Xander think when he gets back home?

A/N 2 Thanks for the review Darklight and I'll try to keep Faith's Watcher alive but I can't promise anything. Because I'm trying to figure out a way for Faith to meet up with Xander and Kendra before she arrives in Sunnydale. It really took me awhile to work in everything with Duncan and Sheila, so thanks for the compliment. Also be expecting another guest star in the near future of this fanfic.

To dogbertcarroll, yeah three slayers woohoo.

To BAKAMAN, unfortunately I'm not going to have a sequel to this story. To tell the truth I'm writing fanfic so I can improve my writing, because I want to write and publish a horror story. As for Angelus something else is going to happen to him and it's not for the good.

To Abuhin, Kendra might get a new Watcher, i haven't decided yet. Alsosee if you recognize the fight scene that Kendra is going to be in during this fight scene. It took me a long time to get it right and I had to watch that PR tape over and over again to get the fight scene right. I even had to get someone else to help me write it.

On with the next chapter

Chapter 15

Fallen Soldiers pt. 2

A month and a half has now past since Kendra's accident. She now stayed at Sheila's house with Xander and Dierdre. The worst part of her arrival was her breakdown after her Watcher's death. Even though she had a family now it was hard for her to let go. When she was sick he would make her better, when she needed someone to talk to he was there. But now he's gone.

They didn't know much about Mr. Zabuto, so they just gave him a traditional burial. However he didn't leave behind any notes informing Kendra on how to get in touch with the Council. So as far as they knew he was still alive and well.

But now she has a sister. Someone she has to watch over now. And then there was Xander. He was brave, funny, and spirited. That's part of the reason the two started dating. But it was more then a "I like you" situation. She was slowly falling in love with him.

Then there was Sheila. She really didn't know whether to trust her or not. Especially because of what she did to Xander. But if Xander could forgive her then so could she. Besides she opened up her home to all of them. Kendra was slowly opening up her heart to Sheila as if the older woman were her big sister or a mother. But regardless, she was still going to watch her.

* * *

"Hey at least it's friday." Xander was saying to Dierdre as they walked through the front door. He had just walked her home from school and she told him that she had a bad day.

"Maybe the guy likes you." he added with a grin. Dierdre just pouted.

"Is dat why he keeps hitting me" she asked. "Boys are so stupid." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"My little girl is growing up." Xander mock cried as he wiped away invisible tears. "She's figured out boy's already."

"Xander how was school" Sheila asked as she walked into the living room.

"Pretty good, I'm just glad today's friday." he said putting down his backpack. Suddenly a mocha colored whirl wind ran into the room and engulfed him in a hug.

"And I see someone else is glad it's friday too." he said looking down into Kendra's eyes. Then the two started kissing. Seeing enough Sheila cleared her throat, to get the young lover's attention. Breaking apart the two smiled sheepishly up at Sheila.

"Dinner is ready and is in de kitchen. Miss Mabinty should be here in a few minutes." Sheila said as she was about to walk in said room. "Oh and Xander here, you got a letter from Sunnydale. Her name is Willow." she said reading who sent the letter. Handing it to Xander she walked into the kitchen.

"I can't believe I forgot to contact, Willow." Xander said as he sat down on the couch. "I wonder what's going on in good old Sunnydale. Hmmm this is dated a few weeks ago" he said as he started to read the letter.

"Yes sometimes de mailing systems are very slow down here." Kendra told him.

His eyes started to water as he read and reread the note.

"No. Please God don't let this be happening." Xander said as the first of his tears started to fall.

"What's happened" Kendra asked as she took the letter out of his shaking hands.

_Dearest Xander,_

_I don't know how to tell you this but, not all is well in SD. Angelus has killed, oh my God he killed Miss Calendar. Giles is really heartbroken over it. They were starting to fall in love and Angelus killed her and left her in Giles Apartment. Even after that Buffy still refuses to kill Angelus. Since you've been gone I've been dating a guy in the band Dingoes ate my Baby. His name was Oz. Angelus killed him too. Also Harmony has turned up missing. I think Angelus might have killed her aswell. Xander please come back soon. Maybe you can talk some sense into Buffy. I really miss you. _

_Willow_

"Xander, I am so sorry." she said as she embraced him in a hug.

"Maybe, if I was there I could have done something." Xander said.

Then Sheila, Miss Mabinty, and Dierdre walked into the room.

"What's wrong" Sheila asked as she saw Xander crying. After his crying fit died down some he explained to them about Angel, his curse, and what he had did to his friends in Sunnydale.

"Xander I'm so sorry." Sheila said giving him a hug. "I wish dare was something I could do."

"Dare might be something I can do." Miss Mabinty said as she paced around the room in deep thought.

"What do you mean" Xander asked. "You got a way to kill Angel all the way over here"

"No, maybe I can give him back his soul. But I'm going to need something from an deserted island. It's called The Orb of Thesulah."

"Alright but how am I going to get it" Xander asked. Kendra looked up, alarmed.

"You... you can't go alone. I'm coming with you." she told him. Before he could argue Miss Mabinty intervened.

"You both can go." she said with a pensive look on her face. "I neva had time to get de Orb because an evil mage came to the island. Dat's been a long time ago so who knows what dangers lurk on de island." she explained to them.

"We can handle danger." Xander said. "But just how do we get to the island"

"I can open up a portal from here to de island. De only problem is the portal can only stay opened for fifteen minutes."

"Come on Kendra, let's get suited up." he said as he lead the way to the basement. "Miss Mabinty get that portal opened."

* * *

After about thirty minutes of chanting Miss Mabinty was finally able to open up a portal. The vortex swirled and pulsed as it hanged in the room. Taking a look back at the others, Xander and Kendra jumped through it.

As they moved through the foreboding jungle terrain, their ears are alert to all the unearthly sounds around them. Finding the orb was extremely easy, since the portal opened close to Miss Mabinty's old cabin. But as soon as they turned back, the portal was gone.

Miss Mabinty warned them about this. That's why she gave them a mystical coin that glowed whenever a portal was nearby. So they had no choice but to go deeper in the jungle to find where the new portal was.

"Man this place is creepy." Xander said as they walked from behind a tree. Kendra was about to nod her sentiment when a large black demon grabbed her and ran with lightning speed through the woods.

"Oh, hell no." Xander said as he ran into the woods after them. No way was he loosing his girl too. As he came into a clearing he saw a huge building. Without a word he ran into an opening on the side of the building.

As he eased into a steaming, hissing room, a thick smell of chemicals filled the air. It was some kind of lab. Heavy thrumming machinery filled the large chamber and massive turbines spun and pounded generating power.

Staying low he heard some people talking.

"Your body will be perfect for my experiments." a male voice was saying. As Xander looked up from the barrel he was hiding behind, he saw Kendra being held down on her knees by some big black scaly looking demons. The guy who was talking was a tall old white male, with a bald head.

As Xander stood up, ready to shoot the speaker and the demons, he looked down and his eyes went wide. The writing on the barrel he was hiding behind read that the contents of it were nitro glycerin. As he crouthed back down he begin to peer around the room and he saw similar barrels spread about the room. He also saw a bomb or two placed about the room.

Even without his solider boy memories, he knew that this guy planned to leave the island and he was going to make sure no one found out about his experiments.

'All this nitro and the bombs would destroy this island.' Xander thought to himself. 'Damn so I can't use guns or I'll blow us to kingdom come.' Putting his gun back up in it's holster, he sat there so he could come up with a different plan.

* * *

Kendra screamed in protest as the older man started to caress her face. With an evil smirk on his ancient looking face he grabbed a large hatchet off of his desk. Raising it up high he was about to sever Kendra's head from her body when...

A large dagger was thrown from across the room and embedded itself in his chest. Without so much as a grunt he took it out of his chest and threw it to the ground. Black blood was pooling out of his wound. This guy couldn't be human at all. Peering out into the darkness the old man saw a dark silhouette standing up.

* * *

As Kendra watched in horror as the old man lifted up a hatchet, a dagger suddenly appeared in his chest. Whatever was going on behind her made the demons that were holding her down, loosen their grip. Using this time to her advantage, Kendra stood up and side kicked the demon to her left and punched the one on the other side of her.

Seeing that the old man turned his attention back on her, Kendra jumped up and did a spinning rainbow kick on him. The force of the blow knocked him up against the wall.

"Kendra get out of here" someone yelled behind her. Turning she saw that it was Xander.

"Xander ..."

"Don't worry about me." Xander said cutting her off. "Just run, I'll be right behind you." he promised. She was about to protest that she was the Slayer and this was her job but then she saw Xander take out two 9 mm's out of their holsters. Then he had the look of creul determination in his eyes as he turned and aimed at the monsters.

Suddenly running seemed to be the best option.

Kendra ran through the dimly lit building like a wildfire, as explosions start to go off around her. A voice from behind her called out to find them no matter what it takes. She ran through one of the corridors and then flew in the other direction when she saw one of the creatures in the in the middle of her way. Kendra ran for the light, when another series of explosions went off. She literally flew out the door.

She scrambled up to catch her breath. Kendra ran for her life as two of the creatures took a leap from the building and flat backed her. She grabbed her ribs as pain shot through her. Ignoring the pain she ran deeper into the jungle. More creatures surrounded her.

She took her first kick and one of the demons flew back. Doing a back flip, her feet caught the creature and sent it flying back, like the first. She landed, twisted, and came up to block a lunge by another one of them.

She whirled into a sweeping kick, and brought the advancing two to the ground. Then she sprung up and caught the third with a snap kick to the chest, sending him sprawling. She was soon caught by one of them and kicked to the ground.

An explosion went off behind them, stunning some of the attacking monsters. She managed to get to the edge of the cliff and looked toward the ocean. The portal had changed where it was and was now hanging just above the ocean water.

"Dis is not good!" Kendra said looking down at the churning water.

Another massive explosion hit and Kendra had no choice but to risk jumping downward to the portal. As she emerged on the other side of the portal, she looked up at Miss Mabinty and Sheila.

"Child are you okay" Miss Mabinty asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kendra said standing to her feet and brushing the dirt off of herself.

"Where's Xander" Sheila asked as she noticed that he didn't come through the portal.

Kendra's eyes widened.

"He was right behind me" she exclaimed.

* * *

As soon as Kendra left his side, one of the snarling beasts got up and tried to take a swipe at Xander's head. Ducking under the move he came up and shot the beast several times on it's side. As that one fell another one took it's place.

Trying for a lunging swipe Xander brought up his pistol and opened fire. All of the bullets hit home except for one. The bullet went wide and hit one of the barrels that had nitro in it.

"Oh shit" Xander screamed as he ran for an exit. There was a door at the end of the hall, so Xander ran toward it. Heart racing, the demons howls thundered in his ears. That's when the first of the explosions happened, nearly knocking Xander off of his feet.

Seeing Kendra about fourty feet ahead of him, she suddenly jumped off of the cliff. Then he saw a bright flash of light.

'Damn that must be where the portal is.' he thought to himself. Chancing a glance over his shoulder he saw the fire coming his way. 'I'm never going to make it in time.' Xander thought bitterly to himself.

'Unless.' he finally realized. Taking the amulet into his hand that Akin gave him, he raised it up into the air as he ran.

"Akin give me your power" Xander shouted out into the wind. In mere seconds black and red lights engulfed him and he was wearing the Hunters mask and a duster. Picking up his speed like lighting he reaches the cliff and jumps over. Like a bat descending into hell he finally jumps through the closingportal.

* * *

"I'm going back in after him." Kendra said as Sheila tried to hold her back. Suddenly the portal starts to blend and flex.

"Maybe dat's him." Sheila said hopefully. Then two figures jump out and they are definately not Xander. They are two of the demons from the island. As Kendra manages to leg sweep one of them to the ground, she gets on top of it and snaps his neck. The portal then closes.With her back turned from the other one, it raises a taloned hand to try to stab her when...

The portal reopens and Xander drops out and shoots it in the head. The force of the shot sent demon blood and brain on the wall and floor. Kendra stands up off of the demon and embraces Xander in a hug and then they kiss passionately.

Sheila just looked at them annoyed.

"Damnit, Xander do ya know how hard it is to get demon brain off, carpet" she asked.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning up, the group start the resouling spell.

Dierdre walks through the living room ringing a small bell while Miss Mabinty watches . As she passes by, Miss Mabinty corrects her posture, lifting Dierdre's chin up.

As the others are surrounded by candles within a sacred circle, Xander stands to one side and waves burning incense over the orb.

"It's time." Miss Mabinty announces as she sits down in the circle and begins to chant in latin. After a few minutes her eyes suddenly go black and the orb starts to glow a brilliant blue. Trying not to pass out she stands and gathers the orb. After saying some more latin the light inside the orb dissappears.

"Did it work" Xander asked as he caught Miss Mabinty before she fell. After panting heavily for a few minutes she answered Xander's question.

"I tink so."

Back in Sunnydale

At Angel's Mansion

sametime

"Buffy. Lass it's finally over." Angelus said as he kicked Buffy in the ribs again. 'When would this girl ever learn.' Angelus thought to himself. 'Sure Angel loved her, but I frankly don't give a damn.'

"I'm going to turn you, and after you rise we're going to visit all of your little friends and kill them, off. Wouldn't that be fun" he asked. Not getting an answer he kicked her hard in the ribs again.

'Stupid girl. She comes into my home to kill me and want even answer a easy little question.' Angelus thought darkly to himself.

"I'm sorry lass, what was that" Angelus asked Buffy. She was lying on the floor and had bruises on her face and stomach and one of her eyes were swollen shut from his punches.

"I said no." she said trying to raise her head. As Angelus goes in for another kick he suddenly gasps loudly and groans in pain. She sees his eyes glow bright red for an instant and go back dark. He looks up at her, but quickly collapses to the floor, crying.

Angel raises himself back up, his eyes heavy with tears, and looks into her eyes.

"Buffy" he says softly. "What's going on" he asked through sobs.

She just looks at him, confused and raises the sword she brought. He looks around a bit and gets to his feet.

"Where are we? I-I don't remember." he asked.

Finally Buffy realizes that he has his soul back, and she slowly lowers her sword.

"Angel" she asked softly.

"You're hurt." he says looking at her face and body.

She looks down at her herself and feels his gentle touch on her arm. She ignores her brusies, looks back up at him and steps closer. He embraces her tightly.

"Oh, Buffy... God." he said giving her a hug. She still isn't completely sure that it's true, but accepts the hug.

"I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months." he says. Finally she accepts it, closes her eyes and breathes out a deep sigh.

"Oh, my God, everything's so muddled. I..." He holds her even more closely. Then he starts having flashes of the evil deeds he has done.

"Oh, Buffy..." he starts.

"It's okay." Buffy told him. "You're Angel again."

She said as she cried into his shoulder and hugs him back.

TBC...

Please review...

sorry but this wasn't my best chapter, I just decided to have a little, fun.

I originally planned for this episode to be a crossover with that movie that came out a couple of years ago called House of the Dead. But really if I did that it would have went on for a couple of chapters and I didn't want it to go on that long. I hope no one hates that I killed off Miss Calendar, Oz, and Harmony, but I mean come on the guy was called the scourge of europe and you mean to tell me that all he was able to kill was Miss Calendar and Willow's fish on the show. Give me a break.

Oh and wait until you see Xander's reaction when he gets home. Also just assume that Duncan stayed with them for a couple of days and then went back home to Paris.


	16. Chapter 16 Lines in the Sand pt 1

A/N thanks for the great reviews. Also this episode has the N word in it.

To dogbertcarroll or anybody else that was wondering, basically the demon was moving so fast that, Kendra couldn't use her powers. The demon was strong but she could have broke free from it. But with the 2 demons combined strength she couldn't break free from them.

sorry about that, I saw that as a problem too and I had meant to explain it in the chapter, but I guess it slipped my mind. I didn't want it to make it look like Xander was stronger then Kendra or anything.

To Abuhin, yes that was from the very first DT episode with Tommy.

On with the next chapter

Chapter 16

Lines in the Sand pt. 1

Two nights before Becoming

Willy's Bar

Spike sat at the bar drinking heavily on virgins blood and vodka. Captain Forehead was back and there was nothing he could do about it. With a heavy sigh he ordered another pint and sat back.

"Spike." a familiar voice said behind him. Turning he saw that it was Drusilla.

"Dru, what the 'ell are you doing 'ere" Spike asked as he got off his stool. "I thought I told you never to come 'ere"

"Spike the stars whisper to me. They told me that they're coming." Dru said as she began to whine.

"Who's coming, luv " Spike asked as he put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from swaying.

"The Slayer."

THE SLAYER!" Spike roared as he through his hands up in outrage. Some demons looked up at him, because of his outburst.

"That, bloody bitch." Spike rambled on. "Did you have a vision, Dru? Do I finally get to kill her and Angel"

"No." Dru said as she started to cry and shake violently. "Not Buffy. The one that's supposed to be in my eyes."

"Calm down pet." Spike said while wiping away some of her tears. "What do you mean not, Buffy? There's only one..." he trailed off as he thought about the Jamaican Slayer. "Damn."

"Wait, what did you mean by they?"

"Somebody old is coming with her Spike. It's The Hunter. He's going to make us burn."

"What did you just say" a large green demon asked from across the bar. "Did you just say The Hunter is coming?"

"Yeah that's what she said, mate." Spike answered as he patted Dru's back in comfort. The green demon looked at his companion and his companion looked back at him. Without another word both of them fled the bar.

Spike looked at their retreating forms in confusion. "Who the 'ell is The Hunter?"

Jamaica

One Day later

Xander was in his room packing his bags. He couldn't believe two month's had passed already. What he hated the most was that he would be leaving Kendra behind. With a sad expression on his face he finished packing his bag and walked down to the living room.

Taking a glance at his watch, he let out a sigh. "Where is Sheila, I'm going to be late for my plane?" Xander asked himself in frustration. Kendra, Sheila, and Dierdre had been gone all morning. In fact they've been acting wierd towards Xander all week. What topped it off was that he couldn't contact anybody in Sunnydale. He tried and tried to call Giles and the others, but he would always get a busy signal.

Just as he was about to go to the kitchen for a glass of water, he heard laughing. Looking up he saw Kendra and the others with travelling cases in hand.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Xander asked walking up to them.

"We're coming with you." Dierdre said happily as she ran up and hugged him. Xander picked her up in his arms and started to tickle her.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"We...are... going to... Sunnydale... with you..." Dierdre managed to get out through her fit of giggles. Xander laughed along with her, then he heard what she said. With a wide smile on his face he put her down and looked over at Sheila.

"I talked it over with Social Services and they said dat Dierdre can come with me. I arranged it so that we have a house in Sunnydale."

"But what about this place" Xander asked.

"I tink a change of scenery is in order." Sheila said as her happiness seemed to go down a bit. "Dis place just has to many memories."

"Aren't you happy" Kendra asked running up to him.

"Of course I am." Xander answered with a smile. Picking up Kendra he began to twirl her about the room. Looking into each others eyes they began to kiss passionately.

Looking at what was going on, Sheila and Dierdre start to roll their eyes.

"Love birds." Sheila muttered under her breath.

Sunnydale night

Hours Later

Xander now stood outside of his parents house. Closing his eyes he began to recount all the times that he was abused in that house.

Sensing his discomfort, Kendra put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Xander, why don't we go to see, Willow first" Kendra asked. "I don't tink we need to be at dis place."

"I have to." Xander said after a moment of contemplation. "If I don't confront this I'll never be able to move on with my life."

Holding his hand in silent support the two walk up to the door. Fishing in his pocket for his key, he quickly opened the door. Peering into the living room, he see's his mom watching tv and drinking a glass of whiskey.

Looking up, his mom put's down the glass and smiles up at him.

"Xander you're home." Jessica Harris said to her son.

"I've missed you." She said as she stood to her feet. "Whose your friend" she asked as she saw a beautiful mocha colored girl stand beside Xander.

"I've missed you too mom." Xander said as the two hugged. "Kendra Jones this is Jessica Harris. Jessica Harris this is Kendra Jones, my girlfriend." Xander properly introduced the two.

"Girlfriend?" Jessica asked as her eyes sparkled. "She's beautiful." she mock whispered to Xander as she nudged him on the arm.

"Tank you Mrs. Harris." Kendra said silently as she ducked her head.

"Please dear, call me Jessica." she said as she surprisingly pulled Kendra in a hug. Which Kendra gracefully excepted. Xander smiled at this and then he scowled a little at what he had to say next.

"Mom where's dad?"

Jessica's good mood seemed to dim some at this question.

"He's in the kitchen pas... asleep." she informed him. "I'll go and get him." she said as she turned around and headed for the kitchen door. Xander put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Mom wait. I need to tell you something first."

"What is it" she asked. Xander let out a sigh before he started talking.

"When I went to Jamaica, I found a real home there..."

"Xander this is your home." Jessica said. Not really even believing her own words.

"No mom this is not a home." Xander told her with a tear in his eye. "A home isn't a place where you fear to go. It's not a place where... you and your mom get abused."

"Xander no." Jessica said while a fat tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's why I'm moving out mom." Xander said stepping up closer to her. "And I want you to come with me. It's not healthy here..." he rushed on before his mom could argue.

"You don't even have to worry about clothes or anything." Xander assured her as he grabbed her around the arms. "Just come with us mom."

"I can't." she replied pushing his hands off of her arms. "Till death do us part and for better or worse." she reminded him as she held up her ring finger.

"But mom..."

"No but's Alex." she said stopping him from talking further. "I'm happy that you've found a new home, but I can't. I'm married Xander and Marriage is forever."

"But..."

"It's all a cycle, Alex." Jessica said stopping him from talking again. "Believe it or not but your father used to be just like you. He was funny and witty, that's the reason that I married him. Little did I know, but his father used to abuse him when he was a little boy. He alway's told me that he would never end up like his father, but then he started drinking. That's why he abuses us, because that's all your father has ever known."

"I'll never be like him." Xander said meeting his mothers gaze.

"Then go and be happy, before it's too late."

Xander just looked at his mom, for the first time in a long time. She was beautiful. How a man could hurt such a delicate creature was beyond him. Because of the abuse, she started to drink, herself.

But beyond anything that his father had done to her, she was still loyal. With a sad smile on his face, he gave his mom a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I just have to get something, I'll be right back." he said as he ran upstairs to his room. As he dissappeared, Jessica looked over at Xander's girlfriend. It looked as though she was fighting back tears.

"It's going to be okay." Jessica said as she pulled Kendra into a tight hug. Just then the door to the kitchen opened and Anthony Harris strolled out.

"What the hell is going on out here" he asked rubbing at his head. "And who the hell are you" he asked as he saw Kendra.

"This... is..is Xander's girlfriend, Kendra." Jessica answered.

"Humph ... it figures that he would get a nigger as a girlfriend." he said. Just then Xander walked down the stairs.

"What the hell did you say" Xander asked his father as he clenched his fists together.

"I said it figures that you would get a nig..." Before his dad could finish his statement Xander flicked his hand up and punched him in the face. Before the elder Harris could do more then look up, Xander bombarded him with a lightning quick series of punches to the gut.

Doubling up, Xander finished him off with an uppercut to the face, that sent the older man sprawling to the floor. Walking up to continue his punishment on the older man, for the years of abuse and what he said to Kendra, his mom stood in his way.

"Enough" she shouted, snapping Xander out of his trance. "Just leave Alex! Please." she finished in a much gentler tone. Xander just looked at her for a moment. As he kissed her on the cheek, he grabbed Kendra by the hand and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about that." Xander said as they walked outside.

"Never apologize for what someone else says or does." Kendra told him as she stroked his chin with her thumb. "What do you want to do now"

"I want to hunt." he answered her as he retrieved the bag he left on the porch. Pulling out his shotgun he cocks the slide back. Looking back at his girl, they both take out into the night.

Restview Cemetery

15 minutes later

Xander and Kendra decided that they wanted to go stealth tonight. So hiding behind some bushes, they peer out into the night, in the hunt for vampires. Hearing voices in the distance the both of them jump back behind the bushes.

"I'm telling you Angel, Giles and the others will forgive you." they heard a voice that was definately Buffy's say.

"I don't think I deserve their forgiveness." Angel replies looking sad.

"Don't say that." Buffy says as they stop walking. "That wasn't you, that was the demon. You have your soul now. Besides it doesn't matter if they forgive you, I do." she says as she pulls him down into a deep passionate kiss.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Xander said as he see's them kiss. Angel lost his soul because they slept together and now she's practically jumping his bones again. Before Xander could say anything else Kendra nudged him on the arm.

"Xander look." Kendra said as she started to point. Following her line of vision he see's twenty vampires emerge out of the darkness behind Buffy and Angel.

"Oh shit." Xander says as he lifts up his shotgun.

TBC...

Please review...

Also I might have to bite my tongue on what I said in the last chapter. I might have to make this fic a little bit longer. I sat down for awhile and thought up some more ideas for it. Also I should have another chapter up in a day or so. So keep reading and keep reviewing.

Also the demon at the bar wasn't talking about Xander. He was talking about the legends he heard of the original Hunter, that's why he left.


	17. Chapter 17 Lines in the Sand pt 2

A/N I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, was it really that bad? I thought it would be kind of interesting to see how Xander's parents reacted towards Xander now, and his girlfriend. I would have thought that I would at least get one review for that.

anyway on with the next chapter. This one contains Xander's fallout with Buffy. Also if anybody was wondering Sheila arranged for the weapons to be shipped to Sunnydale a few days before they arrived. That's why Xander has his weapons with him.

Chapter 17

Lines in the Sand pt. 2

As Buffy and Angel's kiss deepens, Angel suddenly pulls them apart.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, worry evident in her voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes... I mean no...I... Buffy we can't keep doing this." Angel stammered out. Buffy just looked up at him as if hurt.

"Why?" she asked simply. Angel just gave her an incredulous look.

"Because the last time, I got all happy I killed alot of people." he snapped.

"But you have your soul back. Have you thought that maybe someone out there wants us to be together?" Buffy questioned.

"If that's so then I would have never lost my soul and killed those people." Angel countered.

"I don't know Angel. Maybe those people were meant to die." Angel just looked at her in shock. 'How could she say such a thing?' he thought to himself. Before he could question her, his eyes suddenly go wide. Looking up he saw a ton of vampires coming out of the shadows.

"Buffy we need to run!" Angel shouted. Looking over her shoulders, she saw the vamps too. With a mildly surprised look on her face the two start to run. Looking back over her shoulder, she suddenly bumps into somebody. Looking up she see's...

"Xander?" she asked.

"Move." Xander said with a scowl on his face. Pushing Buffy roughly aside he starts to fire into the group of vamps with his shotgun. Five vamps fall and turn into ash under the blast of the blessed silver tipped bullets. As he ran out of bullets, he drops his shotgun to the ground.

Reaching behind him, he pulls out a katana out of his back sheath. With a nod to Kendra the two rush at the remaining vampires. Buffy and Angel could only watch in shock as they annihilated the rest of the vamps.

"Xander I can't believe that you're back." Buffy said as she ran up to the two.

"How did you... when did you..." she said indicating his sword and how he managed to learn how to use it and fight.

"Never mind that." Xander said as he sheathed his sword. "What the fuck were you thinking by kissing that?" Xander asked in frustration as he pointed at Angel. Buffy just frowned at her Xander shaped friend. Something seemed off about him. He seemed dangerous.

"Why, are you jealous?" Buffy asked. Xander just looked at her strangely.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Xander asked. "First of all I stopped pining over you the night you lap danced me at the bronze. Do you remember that?" Xander started as he shook his head.

"Secondly why the hell would I be jealous of a 240 something year old vampire, who's nothing more then a child molester. Oh and let's not forget everytime he get's his happy on, he kills some of our friends."

"Xander I..."

"Yeah Buffy I heard about your big bad boyfriend!" Xander yelled as he stepped closer to her. "Miss. Calendar, Oz, and Harmony, they were our friends, Buffy."

"You didn't even like Harmony."

"Who gives a damn about that, she was still a human life, Buffy." Xander said as he got even closer. Angel put his hand on Xander's chest to keep him back.

"I think you should give Buffy her space." Angel said quietly. Xander just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me Deadboy." Xander said as he swatted Angel's hand away. "Or you're going to make me regret getting your soul back for you."

"You got his soul back." Buffy snorted. "Xander you can barely walk without tripping over yourself."

"I tink you had better take back what you said about me boyfriend." Kendra said as she got in Buffy's face. Buffy just glared at Kendra.

"Girlfriend, ha."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xander asked, turning his glare over to Buffy. Buffy looked at her friend and her features softened.

"Look Xander, why can't we just sit down and talk. Giles is cool with me and Angel." Buffy lied. Xander just looked at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"The time for talking is over Buffy. The minute you let that thing touch you again, you just through our friendship out the window. Harmony Kendall, Oz, Jenny Calendar. You remember those names Buffy. Remember them everytime you kiss him." Xander said as he grabbed Kendra's hand.

"And I want you to know one more thing Buffy. Everytime I look at you, I get sick. You literally make me want to vomit. Consider our friendship officially over. Come on Kendra, let's go home." Xander said as she spun on his heel.

With a shocked expression on her face, Buffy watched her ex- best friend leave out of her life possibly for good.

* * *

Spike stood on top of a nearby crypt watching Xander and Kendra kill off the vamps that he had spent two days making or recruiting.

"So the whelp has come up in the world." Spike said to himself as he turned around. "Well let's see what we can do about that." he said as he dissappeared into the night.

* * *

"So I guess you want to see Willow now?" Kendra asked after five minutes of uncomfortable silence. Xander looked over at her and sighed.

"There's like two days of school left. I'll go to school tomorrow and talk to her there." Xander said as they walked down their block. "Right now I just want to get some sleep." Kendra nodded in agreement as they walked into their house.

Neither of them noticed Spike on top of a house, across the street watching them.

"So how did everything go?" Sheila asked as she saw Kendra and Xander enter the house. "And where's your mother?"

"Everything went...as expected." Xander said as he plopped down on the couch. Kendra sat in his lap. "As for my mom... she's not coming." Xander said sadly.

"Why on earth not?" Sheila asked. Any woman that stayed in a abusive relationship, must be crazy.

"I tink we should talk about dat later." Kendra said as she slid off of Xander's lap and onto the couch. "Anyway Xander what did you go to your room to get?" Kendra asked referring to when he was at his old house.

Xander looked at her with a sad smile and digged into his gym bag. As he did so he took out three framed pictures.

They looked at the first picture. It showed Xander with his two best friends, Buffy and Willow, during a peaceful day at the park. They all looked happy.

Xander's finger lingered on that picture for a minute. It was only a few months ago when that picture was taken. Ignoring the hurt he now felt when thinking about Buffy, he moved on to the next picture.

This one was of himself, Willow, and their old friend Jesse who had died a year ago. That day his parents had taken them all out to a carnival when they were five. Surprisingly it was the only happy time he ever shared with his father.

The other picture showed the whole Scooby Gang, including even Angel and Cordelia. 'Hmmm I wonder how Cordy is holding up, with the death of Harmony?' Xander thought to himself.

"Dese are very nice pictures, Xander." Sheila said with a smile. "I see Rupert hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah I forgot you knew the G-man." Xander said coming out of his thoughts. "I was thinking about going to school tomorrow to see my friends. You can come along if you want too."

"I tink I'll like dat." Sheila replied.

"Who's dat guy?" Dierdre asked pointing at Angel. Xander eyes narrowed.

"That's Dead...Angel." Xander said after a moment. 'Please God, don't let her be falling in love with Deadboy too.' Xander silently prayed.

"He looks mean." Dierdre told him. Xander smiled.

"He is." he said as he ruffled her hair. "I'm bushed, I think I'm going to hit the sack." Xander said as he stood and started to walk upstairs.

"Xander." Kendra said as she ran up to him. "I tink everything will turn out fine with your friends."

"I hope so." Xander said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight all." he said as he disappeared upstairs.

* * *

"So me and Angel are on patrol together and guess who we bump into?" Buffy said into the phone.

"Who?" Willow asked with not much enthusiasm in her voice. Ever since Oz and the rest of her friends were killed, she'd been taking a vacation in depression land.

"Xander." Buffy answered.

"Xander!" Willow yelled happily. "When did he get back into town?"

"I don't know." she answered. "But get this, he comes back with a big power trip and he looks down on me and Angel's relationship." Willow was quiet for a minute so Buffy continued to talk.

"And he's dating Kendra now." Buffy explained. "And he claims that he got Angel's soul back for him. Can you believe he would make a claim like that? Obviously a higher power decided to give Angel's soul back, not a loser." Suddenly the phone line went dead.

"Hello, Willow...Willow." Buffy yelled into the phone. "Hmmm I guess the line went dead." Buffy said hanging up the phone.

"Buffy did I just hear you say Xander's back in town?" Dawn asked as she barged into Buffy's room.

"Yeah Dawn, that's what I said." Buffy said standing to her feet. "And what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Never to do it." Dawn replied with a roll of her eyes. "So when is Xander coming over?"

"Never." Buffy replied bitterly. "As a matter of fact I don't want you seeing him again either."

"What!" Dawn exploded. "Why not?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you when you get older." Buffy said walking to her door. "Now get out, I have to get some sleep." Dawn just glared at her and walked to the door.

"Xander's mine and you can't keep him from me." Dawn informed her as she walked out of Buffy's room. Buffy closed the door and sighed.

"I don't know what Xander's problem is but I intend to find out." Buffy vowed as she got in her bed, hugged Mr. Gordo, and fell asleep.

Sunnydale High

the next day

Xander and Sheila walked the halls of Sunnydale high with lots of enthusiasm. Kendra and Dierdre opted to stay home. As expected not that many heads turned to his direction. That was until the sex goddess, that is Sheila, looped an arm through his and leaned on him for support.

After that display the jocks of the school started whistling and making cat calls in their direction. And the females turned to glare at Sheila and they made claims that their boobs looked better then hers. Xander smiled at the groups antics as he walked towards the library, that was until he remembered something.

"I have to get something out of my locker, just keep walking down this hall and make a left." Xander told her as he dissappeared through the mass of people. Neither of them noticed somebody watching them, ever so closely.

As Sheila kept walking she found the library. Walking through the double doors she saw Giles, with his back turned away from her, reading a book.

" 'Scuse me, Mr. Giles?"

"Yes." Giles said as he turned around. Taking off his glasses to make sure he was seeing correctly, he walked over and regarded the woman.

"I'm sorry for staring." Giles apologized, not meeting her gaze. "But you look like an old friend of mine."

"An old friend." Sheila huffed. "I never knew we were friends."

"Good Lord, Sheila that is you." Giles said as he started to move forward. SLAP.

"Ow!" Giles yelled rubbing at his cheek. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

" Dat was for leaving me to die at de hand of a demon." Sheila explained. Giles stared at Sheila hard and he actually pouted. For it seemed that his past was about to catch up with him.

* * *

As Xander was walking to his locker he felt someone watching him. Turning he saw Cordelia staring a hole into his back. 'Oh great, my morning just get's better and better.' he thought sarcasticly to himself.

"Xander we have to talk." Cordelia said, grabbing his arm to take him to the nearest broom closet. That was until Xander jerked his arm away.

"Then let's talk here." Xander said in a tone that posed no argument. Cordelia looked at him annoyed.

"Fine, why didn't you tell me you were leaving out of the country?" Xander just gave her an increduolus look.

"You've got to be kidding me." Xander said after a moment. "You dumped me Cordy. And might I add in front of the entire school. Besides since when do I owe you an explaination for anything that I do?" Cordelia looked shocked at his outburst, but only for a second.

"I came over here to apologize for that dumbass!" Cordelia said angrily. "I cried all night when you left." she admitted. Xander was shocked by her admittance but said nothing. Instead he just let her talk.

"I was hoping that when you came back that we could talk. Maybe get back together. But now I see you're with that carribbean trash..."

At first Xander thought that she was talking about Kendra but he quickly dismissed that thought. 'It's impossible for her to know about Kendra. She must be talking about Sheila.' he thought to himself.

"Hold on!" Xander shouted stopping her in mid-tirade. "First of all the lady you saw with me was just a friend. More like a big sister really. Second of all who I date is my own damn business!"

"Hey Harris I think you should calm down." a voice said behind him. Turning Xander saw that it was Larry.

"And if I were you Lar I would mind my own damn business." Xander snapped.

"What did you just say?" Larry asked as he put a beefy hand on Xander's shoulder. Before he knew what was going on he was thrown into a locker, further down the hall.

Ignoring the damage he had done to Larry, Xander turned to a stunned Cordelia.

"Alot has happened to me in the last couple of months." Xander stated with little emotion. "None of which is any of your damn business by the way." he said as he turned to leave. Before he got out of sight he stopped and called over his shoulder.

"I am sorry about Harmony though. To be honest I never liked her much be she didn't deserve to die like that." With that said he walked away, leaving behind a weeping Cordelia Chase.

* * *

As Xander walked into the library he saw Sheila and Giles sitting together at a desk talking antimately. Clearing his throat he made his presense known.

"Hey G-man what's the what?" Xander asked. Giles looked up at him and put an annoyed look on his face.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that." Giles asked with a smile. Before Xander could answer a red haired whirl- wind engulfed him in a big hug from behind.

Xander said nothing as he returned her hug.

"Xander I missed you so much." Willow muffled into his shoulder. "Now why didn't you let me know you were back in town?" Willow asked as she looked up at him angrily and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" Xander cried as he rubbed his now sore forearm. "I was going to let you know I came back, but I had some...other things to do." Xander replied.

"Which reminds me Giles we have alot to talk about." Xander said looking up at the older man. "I have to tell you some things before..." whatever he had to say was cut off as the library doors swung open. Looking up, Xander saw a pissed off Slayer glaring at him.

"Buffy get's here." Xander finished.

TBC...

Please review...

A/N I'm very tired right now. I've kind of lost focus on writing some of my stories, like Problems with the soul and Kendra the vampire slayer.. You can call it writer's block if you want to. It's either going to be awhile before I update some of my stories again or I'm going to let a friend of mine take over my writing for awhile.


	18. Chapter 18 Lines in the Sand pt 3

A/N thanks SHAWN PROVONCHA for reviewing. I'm trying my best to have quality chapters written for you guys.

Also thanks to Schiavona, To be honest with you I originally planned for Willow to be on Buffy's side. Then I started to read other fanfics and all of them had Willow agreeing with Buffy over Xander. Then I thought why the hell is she always agreeing with Buffy. They've only known each other for a while and she's known Xander her whole life.

Chapter 18

Lines in the Sand pt. 3

"So what lies have you told them already, Xander?" Buffy asked as she came fully into the library. "Did you tell Giles about the little story of you getting Angel's soul back?"

"Buffy calm down." Giles said as he stood to his feet. "Why are you being so hateful towards Xander?"

"Because I caught her kissing Deadboy, last night." Xander answered, still glaring at Buffy. "Not even a week after he gets his soul back, she's out there threatning to take it away again."

"Buffy is this true?" Giles asked.

"Giles I can explain..." Buffy started.

"You bloody well had better!" Giles roared. Everyone in the room jumped at his explosion. "We lost people because of your... love affair with him. Are you trying to do the same thing over again?"

"Giles I ..."

"I think we should talk about that later." Xander said interrupting, their spat. "Giles I need to tell you, well all of you what happened to me in the last couple of months."

"Oh here we go again." Buffy said as she sat down at the table. Xander ignored her mutterings and sat down beside her. Giving a nervous glance to Sheila he started his story.

"Bloody hell." was all Giles could say at the end of Xander's tale. "I can't believe that you did that to the boy." Giles said looking over at Sheila.

"Don't take the moral high ground with me, Ripper." Sheila spat back. "You've done much worse den me in your past."

"So that's why you've been acting so different." Buffy said looking from Xander to Sheila. "It's because you've been possessed again." Xander just looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"I'm not possessed anymore Buffy."

"Then why are you acting as if you don't trust me?" Buffy asked.

"Because in the last couple of months that I've been gone, I've had time to grow up." Xander said with a stern look. "Which is really something I would suggest you try doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Angel is dangerous. You know that the last time you got with him that he killed people. Me and Kendra risked our lives to get his soul back and there you go again, kissing him. This isn't a damn fairy tale Buffy. People have died because of the stupid decision that you guys have made. It's called a curse for a reason. The guy can't get too happy or he'll lose his soul and then we'll have to go through this mess all over again."

"I can't be here right now." Buffy said as she stood to her feet. "I have to get to class." she said as she ran to the door. Ignoring Willow and Giles calling her name she ran silently out of the room.

"It is getting a bit late." Giles said letting out a breath and glancing at his watch. "All of you go to class and meet me at my home after school. Let's say around nine o'clock." with that said everyone stood to their feet (except Sheila who stayed behind to talk to Giles) and walked towards the door. Just as Xander was about to walk out Giles called out to him.

"Xander." Xander looked back at the older man. "It's good to have you back." with a nod and an easy smile, Xander walked out of the library.

* * *

The school day quickly passed for Xander as he breezed through all of his classes. As it turned out Cordelia was so upset about what was said that she went home early. And Buffy wouldn't do so much as meet his gaze. With a huge sigh at the end of the day, he walked out of the school door... and was met with a fist to the face.

The force of the blow made him fall flat on his ass. Looking up he saw that it was Larry and a few of his jock friends.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with embarrassing me?" Larry asked shaking his now sore fist.

"And how are you doing today, Larry?" Xander asked as he stood to his feet.

"After I beat your ass, just peachy." Larry said as he threw a punch at Xander's face. Seeing the punch coming, Xander ducked under the clumsy right, and grabbed his arm. Using his own momentum, Xander jerked his arm and sent Larry sprawling to the ground. Sensing one of the jocks running up behind him, Xander snapped out a back kick that hit him square in the gut.

As he doubled up in pain Larry and another jock started to circle around him. Xander waited patiently for one of them to attack. When one of them couldn't take it anymore, he lashed out with his fists. Xander blocked each blow and struck the jock in the face with a hook punch. The bully staggered, dazed. Just as he was about to finish him, Xander was assaulted from behind by Larry.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Harris." Larry spat. "But I'm going to beat it out of you."

Xander ignored his words as he felt Larry getting an erection from behind him. Figuring out what this means he swung his head backwards hitting him in the face with his skull. Momentarily hurt, Larry let go of him. Dropping down Xander did a leg sweep that sent the football player sprawling to the ground.

"Larry I don't know what's going on with you, but if you come after me again I'll tell your little friends about your secret." Xander informed him. Larry looked at him in confusion from his position on the ground. Then on thinking more of what he's talking about he suddenly goes pale.

"Alright Harris." Larry said wiping the blood from his nose as he stood. "I want bother you again. Come on guys let's get out of here." His friends groaned in unison from their injuries as they stood to their feet. With one final glare at Xander, they fled the scene.

As Xander turned around satisfied with beating the bullies and a little wigged out by Larry, he saw Buffy about twenty feet away. She just stood there staring at him. Looking down to the ground he saw that she had dropped her books on the ground.

Then he figured out what must have happened. After hearing the commotion and seeing him fighting she dropped her books so she could run over and help him. As they stood there watching each other Xander finally just nods his head in a silent thanks and walks off. As he heads to his house he silently wonders if his friendship with Buffy could be saved.

As Xander opened the door to his house Dierdre jumped into his arms.

"Xander look what me sister taught me!" she yelled excitedly. Letting him go she does a spinning heel kick.

"That's great Dee." Xander says with a smile. Then Kendra walks up.

"I see you're teaching her young." Xander said as the two hug.

"If we are going to live on de hellmouth, I tink she needs to learn how to defend herself."

"Yeah I told...Buffy that she needs to train Dawn." Xander said sadly. He really missed Dawn patrol. Seeing that he was going to go into a brood, Kendra decided to change the subject.

"So how was school today?"

"It was ...okay." Xander said after a second. He was still a bit wigged out about finding out that Larry was gay. "Giles said that he wants us to meet him at his house, later though."

"So he agreed with you about, Buffy and Angel?"

"I think so, but we'll find out tonight." he answered.

Later that night

Giles apartment

As Xander and Kendra arrived at Giles home they found the entire Scooby gang there, except Cordelia. With a glare directed towards Angel, Xander sat down on the couch next to Willow.

"I called this meeting so we could clear the air, sort to speak." Giles said as he emerged from the kitchen with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Alot has happened to... all of us and if we are going to be an effective team we need to confront any problem that we have with one another."

"Well let me start off by saying, welcome home Xander." Willow said with a smile. "But why didn't you tell me you had come home as soon as you got here?"

"Because me and Ken went to settle things with my parents first." Xander said as the two shared a knowing look. "Needless to say things didn't go so good, so me and Ken decided to go hunting. When we did we ran into some trouble."

"Xander don't start this again." Buffy said interrupting him.

"Actually I was talking about all of the vampires we fought last night." Xander said looking at her in annoyance. "Not when we caught you and Angel kissing."

Seeing that the two were about to argue, Giles decided to interrupt.

"Vampires?" Giles asked.

"There were about twenty of dem." Kendra informed the Watcher. "Me and Xander tink that dey are up to something."

"As well they might be." Giles said looking over at the two. "Kendra, Xander informed me of your Watcher's death. I just wanted to say that I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Tank you Mr. Giles." Kendra replied looking sad. "But at least I found out I have a sister."

"A sister, really?" Giles asked. Kendra beamed as she told Giles the story of how they found out.

"Speaking of sister's." Xander said clearing his throat. "How's Dawn, doing?"

"She's doing great." Buffy said allowing herself a smile. "She's as annoying as ever but she's doing great. And she misses you."

"Maybe I'll come by to visit soon. I think it'll be cool for her and Dierdre to be friends."

"Yeah maybe." Buffy said curling up closer to Angel.

"I tink it's time for us to go." Kendra said glancing at her Mickey Mouse watch, Xander had bought for her. "I promised Dierdre dat I would teach her some more moves before her bedtime."

"Alright." Xander said as both of them stood to their feet. "I'll see you guys later then." Xander said as he walked up to the door.

"Xander wait!" Angel called out as he got to his feet and followed them out the door. Xander turned to look at him, but decided not to say anything just yet.

"I know that you don't like me very much but..."

"I don't hate you that much Dead...Angel. But I do have a problem with Angelus and anything that can change you into him." Xander said with all seriousness. "And to be honest with you, if you ever do turn into him again, I'm not going to wait for Buffy. I'm going to hunt you down and stake you myself."

Angel just nodded his head at that and walked back into Giles apartment.

Kendra just smiled up at Xander and the two started to walk home, holding hands.

* * *

About an hour after Xander and Kendra had left, Sheila went to bed. Not seeing anything interesting on TV Dierdre decided to follow suit. As she got to her room and was about to lie down, she heard someone knock on her window.

"Dierdre..." she heard someone whisper in a singsong voice.

Getting up off of the bed she looked out and saw Xander and Kendra, looking in on her.

"What are you guys doing out dare?" Dierdre asked sleepily.

"We locked ourselves out." Xander replied with a smile.

"Can we come in through your window?" Kendra asked. Dierdre started to giggle.

"Of course, come in." Dierdre said as she opened her window.

"Don't mind if I do, luv." Xander said as his face morphed into that of a older man with blonde hair. Kendra also changed into a woman with long black hair.

Before Dierdre could move , Spike grabbed her through the open window and took off with her into the night. Dierdre's screams feeled the night air.

TBC...

Please review...

I know I know, how many times is Dierdre going to get kidnapped. Well to be honest probably one more time. lol And the reason they knew about her is because Spike had been tracking them and he found out about her. So he told Dru about her and they came up with the plan for Drusilla to use her magic to make her think that they were Xander and Kendra. So they could use her as bait.

Also, since the story want be that long I wanted Xander and Buffy's relationship to start to heal.


	19. Chapter 19 Hot like Fire

A/N I hope you guy's like this chapter. Also to dogbertcarroll and Kenneth Posey a little Buffy bashing never killed anyone. lol Thanks to all who reviewed.

Chapter 19

Hot Like Fire

Sheila awoke with a start as she heard Dierdre's scream. Getting out of bed she grabbed her katana off of the wall and headed towards her room. When she got there she nearly dropped her sword as she saw the room empty and her window wide open. Hearing the door open from downstairs, she quickly ran to the living room.

"I'm telling you, I think we should get you enrolled in school." Xander was saying to Kendra as he closed the door. Then both of them looked up as they saw Sheila run into the room with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

"So how long has she been missing?" Xander asked as he examined the open window for the hundredth time. Kendra was outside doing a perimeter sweep to see who had took her sister. 

"Only a few minutes." Sheila replied. "D

at's when I last heard her scream."

"It's going to be okay." Xander said as he pulled her into a hug. "We'll just wait and see if Kendra found..."

"I didn't find anything." Kendra said sadly as she entered the room. "I couldn't track whomever took me sister."

"Damn." Xander muttered under his breath, then he had a thought. "I'm going to call the G-man and see if Angel and Buffy are still there. Angel should still be able to smell who ever took Dee and be able to track them down." Xander said as he ran to the phone.

As he was busy talking to Giles, Kendra noticed something by the window sitting on the floor. Curious as to what it was she walked over and picked it up. It was a small 18th century doll.

Spikes Warehouse

sametime

"Can we keep her, Spike?" Drusilla asked as they locked Dierdre in a cage. (The same one they put Collin in, when they killed him.)

"What ever you want, pet." Spike said pulling her close into a kiss. "Just as soon as we kill the Jamaican queen and the whelp, you can do anything you want."

* * *

"This is definately Dru's." Angel said smelling the doll that Kendra had given him. 

"Can you still track their scent?" Xander asked.

"Yeah it hasn't been long since they've been here." he replied.

"Good." Xander said walking off. "I'll meet you guys at the car." he said as he put on a trench coat and loaded a shotgun.

"Xander is all that neccessary." Buffy said referring to his guns. The use of modern day weapons, especially in the hands of Xander gave her the case of the wiggins.

"For what I have planned, yes it's neccessary." he replied not even looking up at her. "Now let's move."

* * *

"Okay they don't have anybody guarding the back of the warehouse." Xander said as he rejoined the group behind the bushes. 

"How can you move around without the vampires smelling you?" Buffy asked.

"Because he doesn't have a scent." Angel said giving Xander a curious look. Xander allowed himself to smile at that.

"One of the guys that the Hunter possessed, was a scientist. He made a potion that covered his scent, so it would be hard for vampires to track him. I basically remember the formula." Xander explained.

"Can we please concentrate on saving me sister!" Kendra snapped.

"Sorry." Xander said looking down. "Now here's what I think we should do." Xander said as he started to tell them his plan.

* * *

"You know I'm getting a bit peckish." Spike said as he started to open up Dierdre's cage. "Maybe just a little taste." he said as he vamped out. Suddenly he roared in pain as a stake was embedded in his left shoulder. Looking up he saw that it was the Jamican Slayer who threw it. 

"Pet..." Spike started as he took out the stake. "I've been expecting you." he said as five vampires emerged out of the darkness, lead by Drusilla.

"And I knew you'd be expectin' me." Kendra said as Angel stepped up beside her.

"Peaches!" Spike growled as he looked at his grandsire.

"Spike!" Angel growled back as he shifted into his game face. Taking that as an invitation to fight, they all charged each other.

As they all were hot in battle, Buffy emerged out of the shadows and opened Dierdre's cage.

"Come on sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here." Buffy said grabbing Dierdre into her arms.

"Xander I have little Dee." Buffy said whispering into her walkie talkie. It blared with static for a few seconds, before Buffy heard his voice.

"Okay..." more static flowed out. "Now get the rest of them out."

"Kendra!" Buffy yelled out as she ran to the door. Taking off a huge cross off of her back, she strapped it to the door and ran out.

* * *

Kendra delivered a vicious spinning heel kick to Drusilla, sending the vampiress sprawling to the ground. At Buffy's shout she turned to see that Angel had dusted a vamp and was prepared to go for Spike. 

"Angel!" Kendra shouted out as she ran to the open door. Looking back Angel did a leg sweep on Spike and flicked up a stake and killed another vampire. As he himself ran out of the open door he closed it behind him.

As the remaining vampires surged in mass towards the door, they immediately repelled away from it as they saw the cross.

"Come on, Dru let me help you." Spike said reaching down to pick up a now crying Drusilla off the floor.

"Oh, William the fire." Dru cried. "It's going to burn us all."

Before Spike could say anything other wise the skylight exploded, sending glass and wood raining down on them. As they all dodged the glass and wood a small ball looking object fell down the newly created hole.

As the ball bounced around making a metallic sound on the floor, Spike eyes bugged out as he recognized what it was.

"Oh bugger." he said as the grenade exploded, blowing the whole warehouse to kingdom come.

* * *

"Kendra!" Dierdre yelled happily as she got out of Buffy's arms and ran to her older sister. The two hugged each other tightly, until Kendra noticed something. 

"Where's Xander?" she asked looking around and back at the burning building.

"Right behind you." Xander said as he walked up to the group. "Hey Dee." Xander said as he crouched down some and hugged the little girl. Then he looked over and saw Angel and Buffy watching them. Letting go of Dierdre, he walked over to them with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Listen guy's I'm sorry about the way I talked to you tonight." Xander said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I had no right talking to you guys like that, especially after what you guys did for us tonight. It's just that I've been real frustrated about what's been happening lately and I took it out on you guys. I'm sorry."

"Xander you have nothing to be sorry about." Buffy said walking up to him. "You were right about me and Angel. After you left me and him had a talk and..."

"We decided to break up for a little while." Angel finished for her. "I think It'll be the best thing for us to do right now. At least until everyone heals from our lose."

Before Xander could say anything the door to the burning warehouse suddenly exploded off it's hinges. As the group looked up they saw Spike or what was left of him limping out of the burning building. His duster and most of his skin was horribly burned and his eyes flickered blood red, instead of golden. With a growl he ran towards the group.

"Merciful Zeus." Xander said as he unstrapped his shotgun from his back. As he aimed it at Spike, it looked as though he was having second thoughts.

"Angel!" he yelled as he through the shotgun to him. Snatching it out of the air, he looked over at Xander questionably.

"It's your kill." Xander told him. Understanding the real meaning of his words Angel aimed at Spike's heart.

"Goodbye Spike." Angel whispered as he fired off a shot. The blast hit Spike dead in his chest and he exploded into ash. As the dust floated in the wind around Angel he slowly lowered his gun.

"It's finally over." Buffy said as they watched the burning building for a few minutes. As they heard some fire trucks off in the distance they all looked at each other, said their goodbyes, and walked home.

The next day

Morning an hour before school

Joyce Summers walked through the living room to answer the door. As she did so she was pleasantly surprised.

"Xander!" she said taking a good look at him. "When did you get back in town?" she asked as the two hugged.

"It's nice to see you too Ms. S." Xander said as they stopped hugging. "And I got back two nights ago actually."

"Sorry for being rude, please come in." she said as she moved to the side. Then she noticed Kendra and Dierdre. "And who are your friends?" she asked as they all walked in.

"Oh this is my girlfriend, Kendra and her little sister Dierdre." Xander told her.

"Hello Ms. Summers." Kendra said politely. Joyce smiled at her.

"From your accent I'm guessing that you're Jamaican?" Joyce asked.

"Yes ma'am. Dat's very observant of you."

"I still say it's totally fake," Xander said, grinning. "I bet she's  
really from Queens new york or something. What you talkin' bout?  
Fugghedaboutit!" he said in a very poor Jamaican accent.

Joyce smiled at his light banter and saw that the two really cared about each other. Then she turned her attention to the little girl.

"And aren't you the cutest little thing." Joyce said looking at Dierdre. She blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

"Mom who are you talking... Xander!" Buffy yelled as she came all the way downstairs and engulfed her friend in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you guys were doing. If the invitation is still open?" he asked.

"Of course it is." she said with a smile.

"Did somebody say Xander?" Dawn asked as she bounded down the stairs and saw him. "Xander!" she screamed as she ran into his arms.

"Dawn Patrol!" Xander yelled back playfully as he picked her up and twirled her around. "I want you to meet somebody." he said as he put her down.

"This is my girlfriend Kendra and this is her little sister Dierdre." Xander said pointing at the two of them. Dawn gave Kendra a fake smile, because she hated the girl already. In her mind Xander was supposed to wait for her until she became of age so they could get married.

Then she looked over at Kendra's sister and gave her a real smile. There was something about the girl that Dawn just immediately liked.

"Hi." Dawn said smiling at her.

"Hi." Dierdre said back.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and play." Joyce said looking at Dierdre and Dawn. "It's the last day of school and you don't have to go if you don't want too. That is if it's okay with you?"

she asked looking over at Kendra who nodded.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Really?" Joyce confirmed.

"Come on we have so much to talk about." Dawn said excitedly as the two ran upstairs.

"I bet you're still going to make me go to school aren't you?" Buffy asked looking up at her mom, who smiled.

"Yep, but you better do something about your hair first." she said giving her a look.

"My hair." Buffy said in shock. "Oh God my hair. I have morning hair and Xander saw it!" Buffy yelled as she ran upstairs. Joyce, Kendra, and Xander started to laughed as they watched Buffy's retreating form.

As they sat down and talked Xander gave Joyce the edited version of what he did in Jamaica. And surprisingly enough he told her about his parents. Kendra opted to stay with Joyce for today so she could help watch her sister and talk to Joyce. After they all had a good talk, Buffy came downstairs and her and Xander began to walk to school. As they began to talk antimately Willow suddenly joined them. They were all happy that the three of them were together and happy again.

TBC...

Please review...

This fanfic ain't over yet folks there's more to come. The rest of the fanfic will be during the events of season 3.Sheila still has to adopt two more people. try to guess who they are. I should have another chapter posted by the end of the week.

Also if you like Kendra stories then read a story on here called Here & Now by Koyasha. I think it's awesome.


	20. Chapter 20 Quickenings, Witches, and Fai...

A/N I hope you guy's like this chapter. I found it real hard to write. As you will see when you read it.

To dogbertcaroll, I really didn't even think that you would like the chapter Hot Like Fire. But I'm glad you did. And I agree , poor Dru.

To eckles I'm extremely happy you like my story.

To Abuhin Yes Faith is coming into play very soon. lol Also Joyce doesn't know about Buffy yet. Since they never had that argument about them finding Kendra dead like they did on the show, she never told her mom about her night life. As for Dawn knowing, I don't know, the show hinted that she might have found out about Buffy before her mom did.

To Shawn P I'm glad you are enjoying this. What was your favorite part of chapter 19 and what was your favorite chapter?

This part of the fanfic takes place a few days before season three starts. So it's the ending of Summer.

Chapter 20

Quickning's, Witches, and Faith pt.1

"And you're sure you don't mind keeping her for awhile?" Sheila asked Joyce.

"Of course not." Joyce answered back with a smile on her face. She was more then happy to keep Dierdre. She was very fond of the girl and she was happy that Dawn had another little friend. "But just how long are you and the kids going to be gone?" she asked.

"Just for a few days." Sheila answered with a smile. "I just have a little business to handle in New Mexico and den we'll be back."

With that said Sheila said goodbye to Joyce and Dierdre. Getting back in her car she drove back to her house and picked up Xander and Kendra.

As they get in the car and drive off, Xander finally asks Sheila the question he's been dying to ask her.

"So what business do we really have going to New Mexico?"

Sheila let out a sigh as she looked in the adjustible mirror of the car and saw Xander smirking madly at her. With a smile of her own she begins to explain herself.

"Another Immortal found out dat I'm in de states, so he challenged me to de game."

"What's de game?" Kendra asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Yeah it doesn't sound like he challenged you to Dungeons and Dragons, so spill." Xander said as he too leaned forward.

"De game is a challenge when another Immortal fights another one to de death. When one Immortal takes dee head of another dey get what is called the quickening." Sheila explained.

"Wait, wait, wait... to the death?" Xander asked. "Stop the car now, I'm not going to let you go out and possibly get killed. I'm not going to lose you for some stupid game." Xander declared.

"Dat's very sweet of you to say." Sheila said as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. It was still amazing to her that Xander could be so noble but come from such a messed up family. "But I have to except de challenge. If I don't, de Immortal Syrius, will come to Sunnydale to confront me and I for one can't put Dierdre at risk."

"So dat's why you wouldn't let her come?" Kendra asked. Sheila just nodded her head.

"I have another question." Xander said getting Sheila's attention. "What is the quickening?"

"Dat's de whole reason why Immortal's started de game in de first place. De way Duncan explained it to me, every Immortal has a special gift or talent. So when we take a head of another Immortal we gain dare knowledge." Sheila explained as she looked in the mirror at Xander again.

"Don't worry so much Xander, I know I'm going to win." Sheila said trying to raise his spirits.

"I'm going to fucking make sure of that." Xander muttered under his breath. With Kendra's slayer hearing she heard, Xander's muttering and silently agreed with him. But one more thing troubled her.

"Den why are we coming with you?" Kendra asked.

"Because..." Sheila started off sadly. "If I lose, I need somebody to identify me body. Don't worry though, if I do die, I left a will. I left you and Xander everythin' I own. Dat way you can properly raise Dierdre and take care of yourselves."

"I don't think you understand." Xander said as he put a hand on Sheila's shoulder. "We don't care about the money and we aren't going to raise Dierdre. You are. You're her mother now and you've been like a big sister to me and Ken." Xander said as a tear fell from his eye. "We're a family now and no matter what we're not going to lose you."

"He's right." Kendra said not looking at them. "When me Watcher died, you were there for me. Do you remember when I used to wake up late at night, with nightmares about Mr. Zabuto?" Kendra asked. Not waiting for an answer she continues.

"I used to cry on your shoulders for hours until I fell asleep. Dat's what a real family does for each other. And Dat's why we're not going to lose you."

With Xander's and Kendra's declaration, the rest of the drive was done so in silence. As they checked into a hotel, Sheila put on Xander's duster and grabbed her Katana.

"Wish me luck." she said to them over her shoulder as she dissappeared out the door. Xander and Kendra gave each other a look and grabbed some weapons they had brought and followed her.

* * *

Several times Sheila thought that she was being followed. Quickly dismissing it as paranoia she walked down the alley that she and the other Immortal had agreed upon.

"Sheila Monroe, just as beautiful as ever." a man said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was a white male, about five foot eight wearing all black. He carried a Celtic flame sword which he was dragging the tip of along the ground. The friction from the blade and the ground made sparks fly up and it caused an eerie metallic sound to fill the air.

"Syrius Webbs, just as ugly as ever." Sheila said with a smirk. "Let's just cut de chit- chat and get down to business." Sheila said as she whipped her sword out of her duster.

"My kind of woman." Syrius said with a shark like smirk. "All play and no talk." he said as he ran to her and they started to sword fight.

Several times it seemed as though Sheila would lose the battle and several times Xander wanted to stand up from his position behind the dumpster and shoot Syrius in the head.

The two Immortals seemed to be evenly matched, but the fight was quickly ended when Sheila did a quick spin and thrust her sword behind her. As the blade went cleanly through Syrius he fell off of the blade and went to his knees. Turning she disarmed him. Before anyone could react Sheila's sword arced out and severed the head of Syrius.

What happened next shocked Kendra and Xander, even though they were used to seeing odd things. A white mist flowed out of the Syrius's corpse and over to Sheila, followed by bolts of lighting. The young hunters quickly ducked back behind the dumpster to avoid being hit, whereas Sheila simply stood where she was and let the bolts strike her.

A few minutes later the lighting stopped and Sheila slumped over a little as the power dissipated. Sheila then quickly wiped off the blade of her sword and was about to leave the alley when she saw Kendra and Xander running towards her.

"Damn," Sheila said as took in the shocked looks of the two. "What are you kids doin' here?" she asked.

"Making sure you were going to win." Xander said with a smile as he whipped out a pistol from his jacket. "Now let's get you back to the hotel." he said as he and Kendra grabbed either side of her and helped her out of the alley.

* * *

As they got back to the hotel, Xander had an odd craving.

"Guy's I'm going to go to the store and get some Twinkies." Xander said as he stood to his feet.

"Do any of you want anything?" he asked. They shook their heads no, so he walked out of the door.

"What do you mean, you don't sell Twinkies?" Xander asked as he went to the nearest convenience store. A store without Twinkies just didn't seem right to him.

"I'm sorry son." the old man replied. "But the nearest place that sell's Twinkies is at a store in Shelbyville."

"Shelbyville." Xander said as he started to scratch his head. "How far is that?"

As the old man gave Xander directions, he quickly jumped into the car and drove off into the night.

* * *

"That'll be 2.38." the cashier told Xander as he walked up with his Twinkies. Paying for his purchase and grabbing the box, Xander turned around and bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." Xander immediately blurted out. The girl he bumped into was cute and had long dirty blonde hair.

"N... n...no, it was my fault." the girl stuttered out as she started to pick up her books. Always the gentleman, Xander helped her.

"My name is Xander by the way." he said as he handed her a book.

"T...Tara." Tara said looking up at him. Then Xander saw bruises on her arm. Those were the same kind of bruises that his dad used to give him. Noticing that Xander was looking at her arm, Tara suddenly stands up.

"I...I have t...to go." Tara stuttered out as she ran from the store.

"Tara wait!" Xander called after her holding a book in his hand. "You forgot your..." then looked down and read the books title. 'Witch Craft a book of Earth Magick.'

Luckily for Xander when he opened up Tara's book, he found her address inside. Getting directions from the cashier and seeing that it wasn't far he decided to go to her home.

Xander watched the scenery go by and saw that he was going in a more rundown area. Ignoring that fact and never one to judge, Xander pulled into Tara's family farm and walked up to the door.

As he was about to knock on the door he heard screaming, coming from the inside of the house. Not just any scream, he recognized it to be Tara's. Closing his eyes he began to hear a belt connecting to flesh and then he would hear another scream. Thinking back to his own past he thinks about all the times his father beat him. With each thought he is having, he hears Tara's screams of pain.

With anger that the Gods themselves would fear, Xander snapped his eyes open and rushed at the door.

* * *

As Tara lay prone on the floor from another one of her father's beatings, the front door suddenly explodes off of it's hinges. Opening a swollen eye she looks up and see's that it's the boy she met at the store.

"Who the hell are you." Jed Maclay, Tara's father asked the intruder. Before he could so much as move the boy was on him. As Xander punched him repeatedly in the stomach, he raised his fist and struck him on the chin sending him to the floor.

Before Xander could continue his assault, Tara watched as her brother Donny ran up behind Xander and tackled him. Going with the flow of the move, Xander bounced back on his feet and did a spin kick on Donny, that sent him sprawling to the floor.

Seeing that none of them were geting up anytime soon, Xander ran over to Tara.

"Look Tara." Xander said as he helped her to her feet. "I know you don't know me, but you're not safe here. Just trust me and I can take you someplace safe."

With a tear in her eye Tara leaned on him for support and looked at her brother and father on the floor. As the tear fell she began to think of all the pain and horror she had to endure, because of them. Then she looked up into Xander's eye's and saw how warm and inviting they were. Her decision made she leaned on him even more.

"Okay." she said weakly. Seeing that Tara was in no condition to walk, Xander picked her up and carried her out to the car.

As the two drove for about ten minutes they were then pulled over by a police officer.

"Xan...Xander..." Tara stuttered worriedly as she recognized the officer getting out of the squad car.

"It's going to be alright, Tara." Xander said with a smile. "It's just a police officer."

"Officer I'm glad you're here." Xander said as he got out of the car. "I..."

"You're under arrest." the officer interrupted him as he pulled out a gun.

"What the hell for?" Xander asked as he held his hands up.

"For breaking and entering and for kidnapping." he replied as he slapped the cuffs on Xander.

"B...but Sheriff Dan..."

"But nothing Tara!" the sheriff said with a glare in her direction. "Your father was worried sick about you, now get in the car!"

* * *

"I know I get at least one phone call." Xander said as he paced around the jail cell.

"If it wasn't the law you wouldn't get a damn thing." Sheriff Dan sneered as he opened the cell.

"Now get out and make your damn call." without another word Xander went to the phone and called Sheila. Quickly letting her know what was going on, she told him that she would be there within the hour.

Going back to his cell, he sends over a reassuring smile towards Tara. A smile that doesn't go unnoticed.

"Why the hell are you smiling at my little girl?" Jed Maclay asked as he and his son walk into the sheriff's office. "Sheriff I want you to charge him with assualt too." Jed said pointing at his son's bruised jaw.

"Whatever you say Jed." the sheriff said as he sat back in his chair and smiled. "By the way, some of his folks will be here in awhile. Why don't you stay?" Jed just smiled at that as he sat down beside Tara.

45 minutes later

Sheila and Kendra quickly entered the police station and immediately felt eyes staring at them.

"Miss how may I help you?" the sheriff asked with a smile as he stared at Sheila's boobs. 'Oh yes they were nice indeed.'

"Firstly me face is up here." Sheila informed him. The sheriff then tore himself away from his sacred duty of eye molesting her boobs and looked up at her.

"Oh sorry." he said half - heartedly. "Now how may I help you?"

"I hear dat you have me charge in jail. His name is Alexander Harris."

When she said this the sheriff's smile turned into a scowl.

"Jed get in here!" the sheriff shouted. After a few seconds Jed, Donny, and the now crying Tara entered the room. He had just got done explaining to Tara in detail what he was going to do to her when he got home.

"So you must be that punk's guardian?" Jed asked with a sneer. Sheila's eye twitched at that. 'Oh if only he were another Immortal.' she thought to herself.

"What did dat punk..." Sheila emphasized the last word. "do and when can I see him?"

"Well he broke into my house!" Jed growled. "And he assualted me and my son."

"I wonder why?" Sheila asked as she took in the battered form of Tara. She too remembered when she had bruises like that. Tara looked up at her quickly and then hid her face back behind a curtain of hair.

"Are you accusing me of something lady?" Jed asked getting her point.

"Xander would never do dat." Kendra suddenly said with a shake of her head. "Not without a reason."

"Well he did break into my house and assault me and my son." Jed said as he turned a glare in Kendra's direction. "Isn't that right Tara?" he asked as he turned to his daughter.

Tara was about to lie for her father, but then suddenly seemed to change her mind. She stood there, shaking with fear, but raised a defiant eye to her father. "N... NO."

"What did you say?" her father asked angrily.

"I said N...No." she said again as she looked him in the eyes.

His eyes widened with anger and he pulled back his hand and struck her, sending the blonde girl to the ground.

With the speed of lightning, Kendra ran forward and lifted Jed off the ground by the scruff of his shirt.

"Dat's not how you should treat your daughter." Kendra said coldly, while staring into his eyes. Then she heard the sound of a hammer been pulled back on a gun behind her.

"Little lady..." the sheriff started off, still in shock by her strength and speed. "I would put him down if I were you." he said as he stepped closer to her. "That's just how we raise our youngen's down here."

"Is that a fact." a new voice said behind them. Turning they all saw that it was another sheriff.

"Sheriff, Jason Philps." Officer Dan said as he holstered his gun. "You're out of your jurisdiction ain't you?"

"I would be." Sheriff Philps said as he came fully into the room. "But the governor asked me to come down here to see what's going on."

"Well as you can see..." Dan said motioning around the room. "There's nothing going on. Now you should be on your way..."

"The way I do see it." Philps said as he took out his gun. "Is that a man is in here abusing his daughter and a young man saved her from that. Ahhh ahhh ahhh." Philps said as he leveled his gun on Dan. "I wouldn't try to use that gun if I were you."

After arresting Sheriff Dan for city wide corruption and other charges, Philps also arrested Jed for child abuse and for the murder of Tara's mother. That is after they did a search of his house and found Tara's mother's diary and from the testimony from Tara herself.

"How did you guys get the governor to do all of this?" Xander asked as he was let out of the cell.

"Sheila's an old friend of de governor here." Kendra said as she smiled at him.

"You alway's have to play de hero, don't you?" Kendra asked referring to Tara.

"Yeah." Xander said sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair. "How is she anyway?"

"She's fine." Sheila said as she walked up to the two. "Now why don't you two go to de bus station and go back to Sunnydale. I tink we've done enough here." she said with a smile in Xander's direction.

"I'll finish tings here with Tara and I'll meet you back home." she said as she walked off. Xander and Kendra give each other a shrug, got a ride from one of Sheriff Philps deputies and went back to the hotel and packed.

Three days before chapter 20

Boston Mass.

Warehouse district

"So Faith." Kakistos said as he ran a cloved hand down her beautiful face. "Did you really think you and your Watcher..." he looked behind him at Faith's now dead Watcher Linda. Her body was now a mangled mess of meat and blood. And her face was cut up so badly that you could barely recognize her as a woman at all. For two days he had been torturing the poor woman, getting off on her screams. He didn't touch Faith though, he merely made her watch so he could break her spirit.

"...could get away from me?" Kakisto's said. "Now it's your turn." he said with an evilish smile as he opened up her cage. Once Kakisto's grabbed her legs Faith began to scream and kick, uselessly at him.

"Come now Faith..." the thousand year old greek vampire said with an amused smile. "Where's that warrior Linda raised...?"

At the mention of her dead Watcher's name Faith screamed. Not the one of fear but the one of an animal. Getting out of his grasp she took a large piece of glass, the same one he used to cut up her Watcher, and plunged it onto the left side of his face. Using all the strength she could muster, she swiped it on his face, cutting it up pretty badly.

With a roar, Kakisto's swung blindly at her as he covered his face with his other hand. Getting up off of the floor, Faith dropped the piece of glass and ran past her tormentor. Grabbing a huge machetee off of a nearby table she decapitated a vampire that was coming for her.

Spin kicking another one she ran from the warehouse.

'I have to get to Sunnydale.' Faith thought to herself. Before they were captured by Kakisto's, Linda had told her about the other Slayer Buffy Summers. "Maybe if I can get there, she can help me." Faith said as she dissappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Sir, Faith has escaped." Trick said as he came into the room and bowed before his sire.

"I can see that you fool!" Kakisto's bellowed in outrage. "She will be found at any cost. She's going to pay for what she did to me." he said as he dropped his hand from his face. Which now was a bloody, mangled mess.

TBC...

Please review...

Ohhh Faith and Tara, what's going to happen next?

A/N since Faith got her powers earlier then she was supposed to, she engaged Kakisto's earlier. Also I'm sorry that I had to kill off her Watcher, but I couldn't help it. I also decided to keep what happened to her partly the same like it was on the show.

Also I wanted Tara to be a part of the story. Why? You'll just have to read some more chapter's then want you.

Also if you like Kendra stories then read a story on here called Here & Now by Koyasha. I think it's awesome. It's in my favorites section under my penname. Also BAKAMAN if you are reading this, like I said before send me your email address so we can talk about my story Problems with the Soul. I also have other stories I could be telling you about that are in the works.


	21. Chapter 21 Quickenings,Witches,& Faith p...

A/N Thanks for the reviews. There is only going to be like three more chapters after this one. I've decided to go ahead and cut this fanfic short. The chapter after this one will be a filler episode to give the spot light to a few characters. The other two after it will be the last two episodes of season three. Don't worry I'm going to summarize what happens in season three so it leads up to the last two episodes.

Also I really hate to dissappoint any one but this story want have a happy ending to it. Like Joss Whedon said about the last episode of Angel before it aired, you're going to love it, hate it, but it's going to leave you wanting for more. I'm also going to have an alternate ending for this story too. It's also not happy.

Chapter 21

Quickening's, Witches, and Faith pt. 2

New Mexico

Night

A Greyhound-like bus pulls up to a bus station. The door opens and the passengers step out. It's so dark that we can only see that the last person to get off the bus is a girl with a duffel. As she steps into the cone of the streetlight, we see that it is Faith, not looking too good.

"New in town, right?" a guy asks her as she passes by him. He falls in step beside Faith as she keeps walking.

"You got that new in town look. This is a dangerous part of town this time of night for a young lady, you know? Lot of people down here try and take advantage of a situation like that. - Especially if you don't have any money - place to stay. - I might be able to help."

"I'm cold." Faith says as she stops and turns to him.

"Oh, yeah? Warm is my middle name." the guy says as he takes off his leather jacket.

As he is in the middle of taking it off, Faith hits him in the stomach and then in the face. She keeps hitting and kicking him until he falls into unconsciousness. She then leans down and takes his wallet and put's on his jacket.

"Now I'm warm and I got... five bucks!" Faith screamed in outrage as she opened up the sleazes wallet. 'No way I'm going to get to Sunnydale on that.' she thinks to herself as she walks up to the nearest diner.

'I got to find myself an easy mark.' she says scanning the people in the diner. Finally her eyes rest on a girl and a boy probably her own age. With a devilish smirk she walked closer to the dark haired boy and the pretty black girl, to hear what they were saying.

* * *

Seeing that he was still hungry and the bus stop was only five minutes away, Xander and Kendra decided to go to the nearest diner.

As they sat down and ate their food, they start to talk about the fact that Kendra started to take some classes during the summer. She was now enrolled in Sunnydale High as a junior. Even though she was going to be a year behind everyone else in school, it was still very exciting for her.

As Xander was finishing the last bites of his food, a dark haired beauty suddenly bumped into him.

"Sorry stud." the girl said as she walked out of the diner.

"Wierd." Xander said looking from the girl to Kendra.

"Yes... wierd." Kendra said getting a strange vibe off of the girl. She wasn't a vampire or a demon, Kendra could tell. But something was off about the girl. Quickly dismissing it she looked up as the waitress came by with their check.

"Hey my wallet's gone!" Xander yelled as he began to feel frantically around in his pockets. Then a thought hit him.

"That girl must have taken my wallet." Xander said as he stood and ran from the diner.

"Sir you still have to pay for..."

"Dis should cover it." Kendra said as she threw a wad of cash on the table. Walking past the stunned waitress, she ran out of the diner, in hot pursuit of her boyfriend and the mystery girl.

* * *

Faith didn't get far, as she heard the boy in the diner yell about his missing wallet. Picking up her speed, she ran down the nearest alley and met a fist to the face. The force of the blow sent her sprawling to the ground. As she got her bearings she looked up and saw the last person she ever thought she would see.

"Mr. Trick..." Faith whispered in disbelief.

"Ahhh... you remembered me." the african american vampire said with fake joy. "Now let's see if you remember him." Trick said pointing behind Faith. Still on the ground Faith looks back and see's her tormentor, Kakistos stepping out of the shadows.

"No.." Faith said as she started to crawl backwards.

"Yes..." Kakisto's sneers as he walks toward her. "You're going to pay for what you did to my face." he says as he gestures to his now badly scarred face.

* * *

Xander and Kendra lose track of the raven haired girl as they ran out of the diner. As they were about to turn back, Kendra hears the sound of a fight in the distance. Taking off in the direction of the sound, they run down an alley and see a very large vampire knock, the girl who stole Xander's wallet, into a warehouse door.

They watched as the door shattered under the girls weight and she fell into the warehouse.With a growl the huge vampire walked in after her, along with a shorter black vampire.

Giving each other a look, Kendra and Xander run down the alley and head towards the now shattered warehouse door.

* * *

"Faith you've led a merry chase..." Kakistos said as he paced around her, while she stayed on the floor. "but now it ends." he says as he raises his hand, ready to deliver a fatal blow.

"I don't tink so." a female voice says from behind him. Turning he is met with a fist to the face that makes him stagger back. Looking up Faith see's that it's the girl and the boy from the diner.

'What the fuck are they doing here?' Faith thought to herself. 'Their going to get themselves killed.'

"So it seems that there's more people to join the party." Trick says as he vamps out. "Well Faith..." Trick said as he looked back at her. "since you've brought your friends, it's only fair that we bring out ours." he says as five vampires emerge out of the darkness.

"Kill them all!" Kakisto's yelled to his minions.

* * *

"Kill them all!" the huge vampire roared. As soon as he said this Xander went into his jacket pocket and pulled out two stakes. Cursing himself for leaving his bag at the diner , which had a few weapons in it, he looked over at Kendra.

"Hey Ken." he yelled as he threw her a stake. Snatching it out of the air, Kendra immediately plunged it into the heart of an advancing vampire. As he crumbled into dust the fight was on.

As soon as the ash started to float around her, a pair of increasingly strong hands come out of it making her drop her stake. With a kick to the groin and a punch to the vamps neck, Kendra decides to run.

She then suddenly stops by a bucket, and putting her foot in, kicks it into one of the vampire's faces. He stumbles backward and over a chair. She does a full spinning hook kick to the other vampire and a side kick to another one behind her. He falls backwards over a table. Kendra then runs and jumps onto the table, log rolls over it and kicks him in the back as he tries to get back up. Kakistos however has his one-eyed gaze fixed on Faith.

* * *

As soon as the fight started, Xander rolls to a stand on a table. He picks up a crowbar and swings it baseball style at yet another vampire advancing towards him, hitting her squarely in the neck and knocking her down and out. He then looks over and sees Kakistos advancing on Faith.

Seeing that he wasn't going to make it to her in time, he yells to get her attention and throws the crowbar over to her.

Faith catches the crowbar in mid-air, but before she can swing it at Kakistos, he punches her hard and knocks her into a bunch of large wooden beams leaning against the wall. She hits the floor as the beams go tumbling. Trick walks in the shadows calmly, nodding his head and observing the fight.

Xander knife hands his attacker in the neck and throws him into an assisted front tuck off of the table. Kakistos calmly steps up to Faith as she scrambles up against the wall, cowering. He reaches down and grabs her by the shirt, picking her up off of the floor.

"NO!" Faith yells reliving the night of her Watcher's torment in her head.

Once he has her up, he punches her squarely in the face. Xander is no longer on the table, and he roundhouse kicks over it, knocking the legs out from under a vampire standing on it. He rolls off of the table and onto his back, and Kendra runs up and stakes him cleanly. She looks up at Faith being whaled on by Kakistos.

Xander nods his head for Kendra to go over and help her, as he engages another vampire in a fight. Behind them the unconscious vampire wakes. Kakistos finally hits Faith hard enough to knock her from his own grip onto the floor. He then roars loudly with approval.

Kendra jumps up and runs over to attack him. She roundhouse kicks him in the back of the knee, spins around and tries to backhand him in the face, but he blocks it. She spins around the other way and backhands him in the face. The now wakened vampire gets back up from the floor, and Trick comes up behind her.

"If we don't do something, the Master could get killed." He says, but then considers that for a moment, and decides that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Well, our prayers are with him." he said with a smile. He and the vampire then turn to leave.

Kendra tries to stake Kakistos, but the stake can't easily penetrate his thick hide, and so it has no effect on him. He grabs Kendra by the hair, lifts her and throws her back. Trick and the vampire calmly continue on their way out.

"There's a reason these vengeance crusades are out of style." Trick says as he smooths the wrinkles out of his suit. "It's the modern vampire who sees the big picture."

Kendra backhands Kakistos, landing a hard punch. He swings at her, but she ducks. She stands up and tries to stake him again, but even though the stake goes in deeper this time, it still has no effect on him. Again he grabs her by the head and shoves her back into the wall. Faith recovers from her daze, and sees him looming before her, but looking at the other girl instead of at her.

"I guess you need a bigger stake, little girl!" Kakistos says as he laughs maniacally.

Faith sees that one of the fallen beams has a broken end. She lifts it up over her shoulder, and before Kakistos can turn his attention back onto her she thrusts the beam through his chest and out his back. He looks down at it and back up at Faith, and then explodes into ashes.

Kendra stares in amazement. Faith heaves a few heavy breaths. Kendra pulls the hair back from her face and steps over to Faith, who looks around to make sure nothing else is about to attack. They both look down at the pile of ash left by Kakistos, just as Xander runs up to them.

"Are you okay?" Kendra asked as she helped the girl to stand to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm five by five." the girl said excepting the preoffered hand. "Thanks for the assist."

"Now why were those vampires after you?" Kendra asked looking expectantly at her.

"She probably stole their wallets too." Xander commented with a glare to the girl.

"You don't know me!" the girl yelled in outrage. "You don't know what I've been through. I'll take care of myself, all right?"

"Hey just calm down." Kendra said gently. "Me boyfriend didn't mean any harm."

"Here, take your damn money." the girl said as she threw Xander his wallet. "I'm out of here." she said as she walked past them and towards the door.

"Where are you going to go?" Xander asked as he saw her pick up a duffel bag. He recognized her type as a runaway anyway.

"Don't worry about me stud." the girl said with a smile. "I'm the Slayer, I can take care of myself." when she said this Kendra's eyes seemed to bug out.

"You can't be de Slayer." Kendra said stopping her from leaving. "I'm de Slayer."

"Are you Buffy?" the girl asked as she turned to look at Kendra. She had thought that her Watcher had told her that Buffy was white. Maybe that information was wrong. Kendra's brow furrowed with confusion at that.

"No me name is Kendra."

"That's impossible." she said as she walked closer to her "That girl is dead. I'm her replacement." then Kendra thought about that for a moment and it clicked with her. She did die, but only for a few seconds. Maybe that was enough to call on another Slayer. 'And that would explain her strength.'

"Sit down for a second, we have a lot to talk about... um what's your name?"

"Faith."

With that said all three of them sat down and explained things. They told her that they were from Sunnydale and that they knew Buffy. She in turn told them about Kakistos and that she was looking for Buffy, so she could get help.

"Listen, Kakistos' gone now." Faith said as she stood to her feet. "And like I said I can take care of myself." she says as she heads for the door.

"Like you took care of your Watcher?" Xander asked noticing that she totally avoided the subject of her Watcher. This stops Faith cold. She lets go of the doorknob and looks down sadly. A moment later she turns to face Xander.

"Kakistos killed your Watcher, didn't he?" he asked.

"They don't have a word for what he did to her." Faith says angrily.

"What happened?" Kendra asked noticing the far away look in her eyes. Faith is too freaked out to think straight.

"Faith, what happened?" Kendra asked again only this time louder.

"I... I was there when he killed my Watcher, and I saw what he did to her... what he was gonna do to me." Faith said frightened. "I tried to stop him, but I... I couldn't. And I ran."

"Faith, first rule of slaying: don't die." Xander told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing. Okay? You didn't die."

"Xander it's almost time for us to go." Kendra said looking down at her watch.

"Okay." Xander said with a sad smile. "Listen Faith come with us."

"No I don't except..."

"Just listen." Xander said cutting her off. "Just come with us at least for a little while. If you don't like what you see, then you can leave. But I'm telling you now that if you run now, then you'll be running for the rest of your life."

Faith thinks about it for a minute then she searches Xander's and Kendra's eyes to see if she can trust them. Her decision made she puts her hands around Xander's neck.

"Lead the way stud." Faith said smiling up at him

"Hey get your hands off me boyfriend!" Kendra yells at her sister Slayer. "And he's not a stud."

"Hey!" Xander yells in mock outrage.

Sunnydale

Hours later

"This is your house?" Faith asks with wide eyes as she takes in the huge building. Her whole life she's only lived in dirty hotel rooms and apartments. If only her Ma could see her now.

"Yeah it is." Xander said as he noticed how Faith's face lit up. 'Obviously she's never stayed in a place this nice before.' Xander thought to himself. "Now come on, me and Ken can show you to a room."

"Xander what took you guy's so long?" Sheila asked as she walked into the room. "Did you miss your bus?"

"Yeah and we had a few more distractions." he said gesturing at Faith.

"So you're the immortal babe, Ken and Xand told me about." Faith said shaking Sheila's preoffered hand. "Nice crib." she said taking another look at the lavish house.

"Tank you." Sheila said with a slight smile. "I tink."

Then Kendra and Xander told her what happened with Faith and her Watcher.

"Of course she can stay." Sheila said happily. It was hard for her knowing that she couldn't have children of her own. But now it seemed as though her little family was growing. "As long as you don't mind sharin' a room with Kendra?"

"No problem." Faith said looking over at her counterpart.

"Kendra, Xander!" Little Dee yelled from the top of the stairs. Running down from them, she engulfed them both in a hug. "Who's she?" she asked pointing at Faith.

"Dis is our new friend, Faith. Faith dis is me little sister Dierdre." Kendra told them.

"You're pretty." Dierdre told Faith. Faith just smiled big at that. All her life she had wanted a little sister. Just someone or something to look after and protect.

"Hey do you want to meet me new friend?" Dee asked. Almost as if on cue a honey blonde walked downstairs.

"Tara?" Xander asked with a big smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he engulfed her in a huge hug.

"She...Sheila said I...I could stay." Tara said shyly as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Xander then looked over at Sheila questionably.

"Her family didn't want to take her in." Sheila admitted sadly. "So since she's of age, I told her dat she could live with us."

"That's great." Xander said as he took a better look at Tara. "Hey your bruises are gone." he says as he looks at her face and arms.

"Sh...Sheila made a po... potion for me." Tara stuttered out.

"You know that magic sh... stuff?" Faith asked changing what she was about to say. She really didn't want to be a bad influence on Dierdre.

"Yes, only a little." Sheila replied.

"Me and Tara were drawing." Dee told Faith. "Do you want to join us?"

Faith was caught off guard by the question. She hadn't drawed or colored in years. Now there was a little girl with innocent eyes asking her to draw with her. Putting a genuine smile on her face she ruffled, Dee's hair.

"Sure squirt. Lead the way." she said as they walked upstairs. Kendra, Xander, and Sheila watched the three of them walk upstairs with a smile on there faces. Because it seemed that their family only seemed to get bigger.

Giles apartment

the next day

Giles puts on some tea and comes out from the kitchen and into the main room.

"The council has approved our request." he said with a smile. "Faith is to stay here indefinitely." he says as he puts down a tray of cookies. "I'm to look after the both of you until a new Watcher is assigned." He said looking at Buffy and Faith.

He never let the council know that Kendra was still alive. Xander had requested it because he thought that if the Council knew that she was still alive that they would send her else where.

"Good." Kendra said grabbing a cookie. "She really came through in de end. She had a lot to deal with, but she did it. She got it behind her." she said referring to Kakistos.

"I'm glad to hear it." Giles says as his kettle starts to whistle.

"Welcome to the Scooby gang Faith." Willow says, happy that theres another girl in the group.

"I'm happy to be a part of it, Red." Faith says as she stuffs her mouth full of cookies.

TBC...

Please review

I hope Faith didn't seem to out of character. I always found it hard to write her character. Also let me know what you guys feel about my story. If you are reading it and haven't reviewed yet., do so. It might just inspire me to write a sequel to the story, one day. Also BAKAMAN I sent you an email explaining a few things about my stories, let me know if you got it or not.


	22. Chapter 22 Bloody Mary

A/N Thanks for the reviews. There is only going to be like three more chapters after this one. Since dogbercaroll wanted a happy ending I decided to make three endings to the story. Two of them will be sad and one will be happy. I'm going to post my ending first and then I'm going to make another chapter where the ending ends happily. But if I decide to do a sequel to this then I'm going to follow from my ending.

Keep in mind that this is just a filler episode and that this is my version of Bloody Mary.

This part of the fanfic takes place after the events of The Zeppo. Summary of events so far. Buffy never ran away since Angel never died. and she hasn't told her mom about her nightlife. Faith has some forged documents and now she goes to school with the others as a junior like Kendra. Plus she never killed Finch and didn't go over to the dark side. Wesley also becomes her Watcher. Anya still becomes human after the wish but doesn't date Xander, so she leaves town. Sheila had the batmobile shipped to the states. Tara and Willow have been spending alot of time together but they aren't a couple yet. Also Xander and Cordelia are on speaking terms now, because Xander saved her from those zombies during the Zeppo. They tried to rape her so Xander saved her.

Chapter 22

Bloody Mary

Biloxi, Mississippi

1865

A beautiful raven haired girl run's through a darkened forest, with a baby in her arms. Looking behind her she see's that her would be attackers are in hot pursuit, with dogs and torches. Not watching where she is going, she slips on a tree branch and falls flat on her butt. Before she's able to get up her attacker's surround her.

"Did you really think that you would get away, Mary?" an ancient looking woman asked as she walks from behind the mob. "You do your little witchcraft and you steal from me and you think, you could get away?" she asked as she snacthed the baby out of her arms.

"Please no!" Mary shouted as she tried to reach for the baby.

"I'm not going to let you corrupt this child, like Satan has corrupted you." the old woman said as she handed the baby over to one of the other women in the group. "Now stand her up!" she shouted. Suddenly two men came beside Mary and lifted her up by either side of her arms.

Taking a golden handled hand- mirror, which is the object Mary stole, out of Mary's side pack, the old woman put's it down on the ground and sneers at her.

"Mary Elizabeth Chase, you are charged with being a witch, stealing, and working for Satan." the old woman said with a scowl. "How do you plead?"

"All I was doing was making, medicine for my neighbor's sick child." Mary pleaded.

"Ah so you admit to using witchcraft?" the old woman asked, manipulating what Mary was saying.

"No I ...I..."

"I've heard enough!" a big burly man growled as he lifted up a huge knife. Before anyone could stop him, he flicked the knife towards her twice. Cutting her once beautiful face into a bloody mess.

"That's quite enough Mr. Lehane." the old woman said as she saw that he was going to keep up his attack. Even though she secretly enjoyed hurting Mary, because of her beauty, she didn't want to seem too crude in front of the others. "Now prepare a rope. This witch will be hanged at once." she informed the whisky smelling man.

"No please no... my baby..." Mary cried out.

"Will be taken care of." the old woman said with little emotion. "Priest, perform her last rites." the woman ordered as Mary was placed on a horse and a noose put around her neck.

As the priest drones on with his speech, Mary looks at all of them gathered and sneers.

"From this day forth, I curse all of you." she says startling the lynch mob. "Since you took my child away from me and are condemning me to death, I will come back for your children in their nightmares. I'll take them away from all of you." she said looking at all of them in turn. Remembering their faces.

"Is that so...Bloody Mary?" John Lehane asked as he looked at her bloody face.'What an appropriate name for her.' he thought to himself. "Now how are you going to do all of that in hell?" he asked as he slapped the horse on the rear, making it speed off. Mary let out a cry of surprise and then her neck cracked.

As her now dead body swung in the tree, the heavens open up and it starts to rain. As the mob turns and walks off, Mary's bloody and scarred face suddenly appears in the golden hand mirror.

"And that's the story of Bloody Mary." a museum director said to a group of kids and their parents. "Ironically enough, alot of the kids in Biloxi died mysteriously or just vanished, sometime after Mary's death. Some still say that her curse holds true and that if you say her name six times in a mirror that she will appear and take you away." he said with a small chuckle as he saw a few kids get scared. 'Some kids will believe anything.' he thought to himself.

"Now speaking of mirrors..." he said as he took a sheet off of a table, revealing a small beautiful hand mirror. "This is said to be the same mirror that Mary stole from that old woman in my story." he said.

"Why did she steal the mirror in the first place?" Dawn Summers asked from her position on the floor, next to Dierdre. Her mom had an important business meeting in L.A. so she couldn't be her escort for her school field trip. That's why she had asked if Sheila, could do it for her.

"Because she was poor and she needed the money." the museum curator said as he beamed at her. 'I can't believe that these brats are actually listening to me.' he thought to himself.

Then he started droning on about another story and more legends about, Bloody Mary.

"Kids." Sheila called out getting Dee's and Dawn's attention. "I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be right back." she said as she walked off. Not looking where she was going, she suddenly bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out.

"No my dear, it was completely my fault." a man said. Then they looked over at each other.

"You!" Sheila said with a growl.

"You!" Mayor Wilkins III said with a growl of his own.

"How is it dat you're still alive?" Sheila asked.

"I could ask the same of you, young lady." Wilkins said with a chuckle. "Or should I say old lady, well I am older then you, so maybe I should still call you young lady." he said pondering the thought.

"I see you still haven't changed." Sheila said reffering to his short attention span.

"And neither have you." he said quickly scanning over her body. Sheila immediately felt violated as he looked her over.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me brother." she stated coldly.

"Your brother?" Wilkins asked confused. "What about..." he trailed off until he thought of who she was talking about. He had killed so many over the years it was hard to keep in track of them all.

"It was only a small setup." Wilkins said thinking back to that day. "I had no idea they were going to beat Jamal to death. I thought that they would only maim him a little." he said rubbing at his chin.

Sheila had a murderous look in her eye and was about to attack him when, someone grabbed her hand. Looking back she saw that it was Dawn.

"Miss Monroe, the field trip is over." Dawn explained to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, child." Sheila said smiling down at Dawn. "Dis isn't over." she told Wilkins as she walked off with the kids.

"You can count on it." Wilkins said beaming at her retreating form.

* * *

"So how was the field trip?" Xander asked as Sheila and the kids walked into the living room.

"It was great." Dawn replied as she sat next to him on the couch. Dierdre sat on the other side of him and took the remote out of his hands and started to flip through the channels. Xander ignored her doing that and looked at Sheila. She had one of the most downcast looks Xander had ever seen on anybody.

"She's been like dat every since she bumped into dat guy at de museum." Dierdre whispered to him as she followed his gaze.

"What guy?" Xander asked. Dierdre just shrugged. Seeing that Sheila was about to go upstairs, Xander stood and followed up behind her.

"Hey Sheila." Xander said as he grabbed her arm. Sheila jumped a little at his touch and then turned to look at him. 'Man i've never seen her like this before.' Xander thought to himself. 'Maybe she needs to get out and have a little fun?'

"Sorry, you just startled me." she said giving him a look.

"Listen um... me and some of the guys were going to go to the bronze tonight." Xander said awkwardly. "Do you want to come?"

"No I just have alot on me mind right now. I...I ... just need some rest." she said as she continued upstairs.

"Sheila talk to me." Xander said stopping her from going upstairs. "I can tell that there's something up and I'm not going to stop bothering you until you talk to me or come dancing with us."

After spending almost a year with Xander, she knew he would do exactly that. With a sigh she looked up into his eyes.

"Alright. I'll go dancing." she said reluctantly as she walked upstairs.

"Good." Xander said to her retreating form. He really hated when something was bothering his girls and he would do anything to make them feel better.

* * *

"Tara are you sure, you don't want to come with us?" Kendra asked as she put on her coat.

"We can always get Mr. Giles to watch Dierdre and Dawn."

"I...I'm sure. I...I have some reading to d... do anyway." Tara said shyly.

"Alright, you girls be good for Tar okay." Faith said with a huge grin. She loved playing the big sister role. For the last few month's she's had people in her life that cared about her, little girls that looked up to her, and she's even enrolled back in school.

"Okay." the girls said in unison as they ran off upstairs.

"Alright girls that's party." Xander said as they walked out of the door. After saying their goodbyes to Tara, they were out the door.

* * *

"I'm glad they're finally gone." Dawn said as she walked up to her backpack. "Now we can try out this." she said as she took out the golden handled hand mirror from the museum.

"Dawn I can't believe dat you stole it." Dierdre said in disbelief.

"Don't be such a spoilsport." Dawn said as she put the mirror on the floor. "All I want to do is see if this thing really works. Tomorrow I'll just tell Sheila that I left something at the museum and I'll return it before anyone even knows that it's gone. Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

With that last bit of persuasion the two of them picked up the mirror and started their chant.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary..." as they looked into the mirror they saw...

"Nothing." Dawn said incredously. "We did all this for nothing." she said as she put the mirror back on the floor.

"Let's just get some sleep." Dierdre suggested. "Den we can take it back, tomorrow."

"Alright." Dawn said as they turned their backs from the mirror. Which was their mistake. A dark shadow came out of the mirror and surrounded the girls. Before they could do more then turn around or shout, the shadow engulfed them both and pulled them into the mirror. All that was heard was a low voice of a woman laughing.

* * *

"Hey g..girls are you hungry?" Tara asked timidly as she knocked on the door. Not getting an answer she opened the door and saw that the room was empty.

"G... Girls." she said as she came into the room. Sensing a strange form of magic, she looked down at a small hand mirror on the floor. As she walked by it she could see a pitch black aura, surrounding it.

* * *

"So do you always let your boytoy, dance like that with other girls?" Faith asked as she watched Xander and Sheila dance, she used that term loosely, sexually with each other.

"I trust Xander." Kendra said, even though she glared over at Sheila. She decided not to say anything, because Xander had told her that Sheila was feeling disturbed about something.

"Hey Angel let's dance." Buffy said as the two of them moved out to the dance floor. Xander had called them and asked if they wanted to come out and party. So they met them there.

"I see a cute guy out there." Faith said as she stood up. "I'm going to go dance with him." she said as she moved out onto the dance floor, leaving only Willow and Kendra behind.

"So do... do you want to dance?" Willow asked. Kendra was about to respond, until a man ran up to them.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you know a Sheila Monroe?" he asked.

"Yes, but what seems to be de problem?" Kendra asked.

"She has an emergency phone call. The girl who called said that some girls were missing."

* * *

"So you think that they went inside of this mirror?" Giles asked holding up the mirror in question. The whole group went immediately to Sheila's house as soon as they heard about the girls missing. Xander had immediately called Giles and even Wesley and Cordelia, so they could help find the girls.

"Y..yes sir." Tara said answering Giles question. "I...I can sense a ma...magical disturbance from it."

"That's absurd." Wesley said taking the mirror from Giles. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Let me see dat." Sheila said taking the mirror from Wesley. "Dis is de same mirror from de museum. What on earth is it dong here?"

"Never mind that." Buffy said as she walked up to her. "What was so important about this mirror."

"Dey said dat it belonged to Bloody Mary."

"Isn't she just a myth?" Faith asked.

"I learned a long time ago, that some myths are actually based on reality." Giles told her.

"Are you speaking of Mary I of England?" Wesley asked.

"No." Sheila said remembering what the museum curator had said. "It was a girl that was lynched for being a witch."

"Dis is all very facinating." Kendra said getting very agitated. "Now how is dis going to help save me sister?"

"Maybe... Maybe going through some books are in order." Giles said as he and Wesley went to Sheila's library. She had brought alot of books from Jamaica with her that dealt with the occult.

As they busied themselves going through some books, Kendra sat heavily on the couch.

"Don't worry, we're going to get them back." Buffy said as she sat down beside her an put an arm around her.

"I just hope dat dey are safe." Kendra said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't worry sis." Faith said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Like Buffy said we're going to find them." 'At least I hope.' she silently added.

In Bloody Mary's dimension

Dawn and Dierdre are huddled together along with some other kids, up against a dark wall. As they are about to get up a dark figure looms out of the shadows of the room. It's a tall robed figure and it just seemed to float before the children.

"You will be my newest children." the figure said to Dawn and Dee in an almost dreamy-musical like voice. As it removed it's hood the two relaxed a little as they saw that it was a beautiful raven haired woman. Then they screamed when her face became discolored and scarred with maggots falling out of her wounds.

* * *

"I think i've got it." Giles said as he emerged out of Sheila's library, Wesley hot on his heels.

"What is it G-man?" Xander asked as he and the rest of them ran up to him.

"Xander how many times have I told you never to call me... oh nevermind." Giles said with a sigh. "Like I said I think I know a way to get the children back."

"Well don't leave us in suspense." Faith said as she glared at him. "How are we going to get them back?"

"This book speaks of a portal called Necromancer's Gateway." Giles said ignoring her tone. "It's a gateway that was used long ago for people who wanted to visit with their dead relatives. I believe if we can alter the spell some, that we can open up a gateway to whatever dimension they are in now." Giles explained.

"Good lord!" Giles bellowed as he kept reading the text.

"What is it now?" Buffy asked.

"It says here that the person who crosses over must be closely bound to or related to the person they are visiting."

"Then what's the problem Giles?" Angel asked. "Buffy and Kendra are related to Dee and Dawn."

"I think what Mr. Giles means is that someone has to be related to Mary, in order to open a portal to her dimension." Wesley explained. "Since the children aren't dead we can't open a dimension to go over to them. We have to go to Mary's."

"Just fucking great!" Faith yelled. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I think I know who's related to Mary." Sheila said looking over strangely at Cordelia.

"What?" Cordy asked. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

* * *

"Are you sure?" Cordy asked someone in the phone. "Okay thanks daddy." she said as she hung up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Xander asked as he walked up to Cordelia. They still weren't close from what happened because of what he said to her when he came back to town, but after he saved her life from those zombies, they could at least talk to each other.

"He said that my family was originally from the south." she said not really believing it. "But something happened in our family in the late nineteen hundreds that caused them to move out of the south." she explained.

"That certainly fits with what Sheila told us about Mary." Giles said with a quick clean of his glasses.

"So what do we do now?" Cordelia asked.

With a sigh Giles began to explain.

Giles, Willow, Sheila, and Tara all sat indian style on the floor, making up the sacrd circle which Cordelia sat in the middle of. Neither of them had enough magical powers to open up the gate separately so they joined forces. They were also all aware that they had to give up a little of their life force to successfully open up the gate.

Willow and Tara's hand's touched for a brief moment and they looked up at each other and smiled. It was like a spark went between them. Ignoring that feeling for now, they go back to concentrating.

As Wesley sat near them chanting in latin, the gateway finally opened. It wasn't a portal like they had all thought it would be. It was more like a large door, that had fire coming out of it, with people screaming from the other side. It was more like they were going to hell.

"Wish us luck." Buffy said as she grabbed a sword from Sheila's weapons cabinet. Kendra doing the same.

"Wait guys I'm coming with you." Faith said as she picked up a battle axe.

"Most certainly not." Wesley huffed. "It's enough two Slayers are going. There's no way I'm allowing you to go too. I forbid it."

"Listen up Wussley." Faith snarled. "I never got a handbook on how to be a Slayer like Ken did." she sent an apologizing glance over to Kendra. "But even I know that one of the first rules of a Slayer is to protect the innocent. And the way I see it those two girls are as innocent as they come." she said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'm not going to leave my sister's, you got that jackass!"

"Quite." was all that he could say.

"I hate to interrupt." Giles said as he walked up to them. "But that gateway won't stay open forever."

"Come on girls, let's go." Buffy said as she jumped into the portal followed by Kendra, then Faith. As Xander tried to walk through himself, a jet of flames shot up and nearly burned his arm off.

"God, I hate this!" Xander yelled as he walked over to Angel.

"I know what you mean." Angel said quitely to him. "I feel so helpless."

"Hey have any of you guys seen, Cordy?" Willow asked as she walked over to them. Then they looked around the room and sure enough she was gone.

Bloody Mary's dimension

Kendra, Faith, and Buffy emerged from out of the gateway looking very different. Their clothes were changed to fashions of dress that they only saw in history books. Their hair was done up differently as well. Two other things they noticed was that it was night time and that they had no weapons.

"Damn." Faith said looking down at herself. "What the hell happened and where are our weapons?"

"Never mind that." Buffy said tearing off some of her dress, so she could move easier. "That's just find our sister's and get the hell out of here." she said. As soon as she said this they all heard a scream. Looking at each other for a second, they all took off at a run towards where they thought they heard the woman from.

As they came to a clearing, they saw a large group of people with torches and pick forks. Then they saw a large man with a knife trying to cut a girl. Then they got a good look at the girls face.

"Cordelia." Kendra said as she ran forward. Before the man could bring the knife down, Kendra punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. As he began to dry heave, she karate chopped him on the back of the neck, sending him to the ground unconcious.

"Who are you." an old woman asked. Before Kendra could answer the woman began to change form into a demon.

"She's a Slayer!" Faith shouted as she punched the demon in the face. As Faith punched the demon the people in the group started to fade away.

"You'll pay for this." the demon hissed as it stood to it's feet. "You'll pay with their lives." it said as it vanished.

"Cordelia are you alright?" Buffy asked as she ran up to the trembling girl.

"Yeah I think so." she said coming out of her daze. "Where am I?" she asked taking a look around.

"We'll feel you in later." Buffy said putting an arm around her, to keep her on her feet.

"What did that demon mean by it'll make them pay?" Faith asked. Then they all thought about it for a second.

"The kids." Kendra and Buffy said in unison.

"I know where they are." Cordelia said seeing them in her minds eye. "Their scared and... oh no." she said opening her eyes. "That demon is there with them."

"How do you know all of dis?" Kendra asked.

"Never mind all of that." Buffy said interrupting them. "Just lead the way."

* * *

"It's time for me to absorb your life energy." the demon said as it hovered over Dawn and Dierdre with a large axe. "Now which one of you pretties will be first?"

Suddenly the front door to the house explodes off of it's hinges. As the demon looks up it see's Buffy, Kendra and Faith enter the room.

"Holy shit!" Faith yelled as she saw all the kids chained up to the wall begging for help. "Cordy help me with the kids." Faith called out as Cordelia came into the room. As they are unchaining the kids, Buffy and Kendra attack the demon.

Buffy punches at it, but her fist just goes through it, like it was a ghost. It shoots out a tendril and hits her, and she flies back against some furniture. She recovers her balance, turns back around, and looks around in confusion. The mist reappears and Buffy punches at it again. The mist swirls around her and re-forms behind her. She turns and punches again. Still nothing.

Kendra runs up behind it and tries to rainbow kick it. The demon drops it's axe and grabs Kendra by the leg and starts to drain the life force out of her.

Buffy picks up the axe that the demon dropped when it picked up Kendra. The demons face starts to become a little clearer now. The demon stops swirling and confronts Buffy. For the first time we can actually see its mouth move when it talks.

"Your friend has lot's of power."

The demon suddenly becomes fully solid as it sucked the life out of Kendra. It looks like the rotting corpse of a woman, taller than Buffy. Buffy tries to hit it with the axe but the demon grabs the axe handle and drops Kendra. They struggle over it for a moment, then the demon lets go and hits Buffy, making her drop the axe. She turns back and the demon hits her again. Buffy goes down.

Buffy picks up the axe, jumps up from the floor, and swings. As the demon's head leaves it body, it bounces across the floor. A white light goes through the room and the Slayers and all of the children, including Dawn and Dierdre, are in Sheila's living room.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled as she ran into her arms.

"Dawn what happened." Buffy asked as they pull apart. Dawn looks down sadly and begins to explain herself.

"Honey are you alright?" Xander asked as he helped Kendra to her feet.

"Yeah I feel alot better." she said sleepily as she stood to her feet.

"What on earth are we going to do about all of these children?" Giles asked as he wiped at his glasses.

"Nothing." Tara said as she walked up beside him. As she said this the kids all turned into little balls of light. They swirled around the room for a minute and then they circled around the Slayers.

"Thank you." they said to each of them in turn as a white light shone down on them. As they all started to go up to heaven, one of the balls of light floated over to Cordelia.

"Thank you, Cordelia." a woman's voice said. "The curse is finally over. Now I leave you with this gift." and with that it dissappeared.

"What was that all about?" Wesley asked as he walked over to her.

"I think that was my ancestor." Cordelia said as she turned to look at him.

"What did she mean by her leaving you a gift?" he asked.

"I don't know." she answered him honestly.

"I think it's time for us to go home." Buffy said as she grabbed Dawn roughly around the arm. Dawn just told Buffy and the other's what she had done.

"And don't tink dat you want be punished for dis." Kendra told Dierdre. "Now go up to your room." with that said Dierdre pouted, but did what she was told.

"I can't believe all this happened." Xander said with a shake of his head. "Well at least nothing else bad is going to happen." he said with a grin.

"What's the matter with you Xander?" Buffy asked incredously. "I can't believe you said that."

"Said what?" Xander asked in confusion.

"You said nothing else bad is going to happen." Cordelia told him. "You just totally jinxed us."

"I thought we talked about you saying that before?" Buffy asked.

"I still say nothing bad is going to happen." he said putting a firm note in his voice.

"I tink there is." Sheila said looking sad. "I never told you about what was bothering me today did I?" she asked. Xander shook his head no, so she let out a sigh and started to explain herself.

Flashback

Jamaica

1673

A day before Sheila is lynched.

Sheila is busy cleaning Assistant Governor Wilkins desk as her brother looms around her talking. Even though he's an Assistant Governor everyone could tell that he was the one really in charge. He was alway's polite and pretty decent to everyone, but there was something more to the man. Something almost scary.

"I'm telling you sister, I should leave Jamaica." he was saying as he gathered her hands from dusting and made her look at him. "And I want you to come with me." he said with all seriousness.

"Dat's nonsense." Sheila said while she took her arm back and continued to clean. "I'm perfectly happy here."

"Is dat because of your white lover?" he accused. At her glare he continued. "Yes sister, I know all about you and the governor's son."

"Why are you here, Jamal?" Sheila asked changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be out tending to de crops?"

"Yes I should." he replied as he walked past her. "But I came in here to talk some sense into you and to help meself to some liquor." he said as he opened up the liquor cabinet. Once he did so his eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Oh me God." he said as he backed away from the cabinet.

"What is ..." Sheila's voice trailed off as she saw the cabinet's contents. Voodoo artifact's were seen in the cabinet, along with a small skull, chickens feet, and something that looked demonic all together.

Then the two heard voices.

"Quick hide." Sheila told her brother. Not seeing anywhere else to go he got into the cabinet and closed the door. Sheila ducked low and hid behind the desk.

"I'm telling you David." Mr. Wilkins said as he came into his room carrying a huge box. "With the box of Gavrok, I'll be able to achieve my Ascension." he said as he put it on his desk. He had stolen it before another arch mage could use it. The other Mage had no idea that without the box, there could be no Ascension.

"Yes but according to the Gadlovac calendar, if it is indeed correct, the planets want be aligned correctly again until the year 1999." his aide said coming up behind him. "So even if you could do this Ascension thing, you'll never live that long."

"That's not a problem." Mr. Wilkins said with a chuckle. "I have it on good authority that I will live that long." he said as he pointed at his voodoo cabinet, where he prayed to his pagan gods for life.

"Sheila what are you doing in here?" he asked as he came around his desk and saw her.

"I was just cleaning sir." she replied as she started to scrub at the lower part of his desk.

"Well this desk is spotless." he said smiling down at her. "So could you please leave, so me and my aide can talk in private?" he asked. Before Sheila could respond a bump interrupted her. Looking back confused, Wilkins opens up his cabinet and see's...

"Jamal what are you doing in here?" Wilkins asked.

"Just visiting me sister." Jamal replied sheepishly.

"In my liquor cabinet." he asks with a grin. "You two crazy kids get out of here." Wilkins said with a huge smile. "I have to talk to my aide in private.

"Yes sir." Sheila replied as she took Jamal's hand and dragged him out of the office. Wilkins looks after them with a smile on his face.

"Isn't that just the greatest, David?" Wilkins asked as he looked over at his aide. "A brother and sister so close like that. It makes me wish my little sister was still alive." of course though he had to sacrifice her to his Gods so he could live this long in the first place.

"I see sir." David said with an amused smile. Then Wilkins became all business like as he sat down at his desk.

"I have a friend in central america." Governor Wilkins said as he handed the box of Gavrok over to his aide. "See that he get's this."

"Yes sir." his aide says happily. "But what about the girl and the boy who heard your plans?"

"Leave them to me." Gov. Wilkins says darkly as he sits back heavily in his seat. "My she really did do a good job with my desk." he said running his hand on the wood. "I can see my face in it." he says as he looks at his reflection.

End Flashback

"Oh crap." was all that Xander could say at the end of her story.

"That's all you have to say?" Cordelia asked as she slapped him on the back of the head. "I don't know what this Ascension deal is, but it sounds like you just totally doomed us."

"Me and Mr. Giles will research it in the morning." Wesley said with a yawn. "But by the looks on your faces..." he said looking from Sheila to Xander. "You might know a little about what's going on."

"You might want to sit down for this one." Xander suggested.

TBC...

Please review

If you want a picture of how I think Sheila should look, email me and I'll send you some pics.

The gift that Mary gave cordelia was the gift of sight. Or the gift for her to have visions. Also the reason why Faith was able to go into the gateway and not xander is because her ancestor was the guy that cut up Mary's face. She didn't know that however. I originally planned it for it to be Xander's ancestor that did that to her, as a way of explaining why he and cordelia never liked each other much, but I wanted to focus on other characters besides him in this episode.

Also Mary never put a curse on anyone. She just said that to scare the lynch mob. As soon as she died a demon took her form and condemed her soul. So when they finally killed the demon they set her soul and the kids the demon killed over the years soul free. The demon was still feeding off the souls of the children that's why they were still there. And I just made that stuff up about the mayor at the last minute so don't complain. What he did was lied to the governor so he could get Sheila and her brother killed.


	23. Chapter 23 Ascension Day pt 1

A/N Thanks Willow. Thanks to you this fanfic might reach one hundred reviews. The most yet for me.

To dogbertcarroll come on man how many times have the Scoobies made stupid mistakes. Like Buffy still dating Angel during season three. She knew what would happen if they went to far and trust me in season three they came close. Another example of them doing something stupid was also in season three when they sent that evil version of Willow back home. She could have went back and killed alot of people for all they knew. Luckily she was dusted. Also here's another example, season six when Xander summoned that demon called sweets in once more with feeling. How dumb was that? How many people would think that you could summon and demon and everything would be cool? So come on, give the kids a break.

Also thanks Shawn P.

Summary of events so far. Faith never influences Buffy to steal because now she has a strong family struture. Doppplegang land (the episode where vamp Willow comes to play) never happens, since Anya's gone. Earshot still happens, except Faith is the one affected by the demon blood and she hears people's thoughts. She even talks Johnathon down from the school tower. And she feels his pain, when he tells her it was because he was lonely, hurting, and because people were messing with him. She then introduces him to the Scoobies.

Finch finds the Scoobies and tells them about the Mayor's plans and about the box of Gavrock. They later find him dead, because of the Mayor's goons. They also do the exchange for the box. Johnathon was the one that was captured. Joyce talks to Angel about Buffy after the prom. So now he's thinking about leaving for LA. Also Buffy get's her mom to take Dierdre and Dawn out of town so they would be safe. Not finding out much about the Ascension Xander decides to let the Hunter out.

Chapter 23

Ascension day pt. 1

"You've never seen a demon." the Hunter said looking at them all in turn.

"Uh, excuse me?" Buffy said raising her hand. "Kind of professionally, four years running."

"All the demons that walk the earth are tainted, are human hybrids like vampires." The Hunter corrects her. "The Ascension means that a human becomes pure demon. They're different."

"Different?" Giles asks.

"How?" asked Kendra with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing, they're bigger." The Hunter said remembering how he died.

"What about the spiders?" Faith asked interrupting him. "The Mayor had a box of spiders that he had to eat. The Box of... I want to say Grav-Locks?"

"Gavrock." Wesley corrects her.

"It doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, there must be something that you can remember that would be helpful?" Buffy asks.

The Mayor suddenly enters, alone. The group pulls back, Willow pulls Tara back as Buffy slips the newspaper "PROFESSOR FOUND MURDERED" out of sight.

"So, this is the inner sanctum." The Mayor says walking up to them. "Principal Snyder tells me this is where you folks like to hang out, concoct your little schemes. I tell you, it's just nice to see that some young people are still interested in reading in this modern era. So, what are kids reading nowadays?"

The Mayor walks to the table and picks up a book. Giles stands his ground and doesn't flinch at the proximity. Although the Hunter's eyes start to glow a milky white.

"The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction. Aw, that's kind of sweet." The Mayor says sincerely. "All those different races coming together."

"You never get even a little tired of hearing yourself speak, do you?" Kendra asked.

"That's one spunky little girl you've raised." The Mayor says with a chuckle towards Sheila. "I'm gonna eat her."

The Hunter grabs Wesley's sword from the table and thrusts it through the Mayor's chest. The Mayor staggers back but regains his balance.

"Whoa! Well now, that was a little thoughtless." The Mayor says as he pulls the sword out of his chest. "Violent outbursts like that, in front of the children? You know, for somebody as old as you, you should know better." he says recognizing the seal of the Hunter.

"Get out." Buffy says through narrowed eyes.

The Mayor takes a handkerchief and slowly wipes the blood from the sword.

"I smell fear." The Mayor says smiling. "That's smart. Some of your deaths will be quick, if that's worth anything. Well, see you all at graduation." he says as he tosses the sword back to The Hunter.

"You don't want to miss my commencement address. It's going to be one heck of a speech." he says as he walks out of the library.

"W...why didn't you k...kill him?" Tara asked looking at the Hunter.

"Because my child." The Hunter said as his eyes returned to normal. "He is still protected by the magic of the one hundred days. Even I can't kill him now. We just have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Kendra asked.

"For him to Ascend." he said sadly.

In Willow's room

later that night

Tara is typing on the computer. Willow is laying on the bed, reading.

"Oh, this is so frustrating." Willow said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Nothing useful?" Tara asked as she stopped typing.

"No, it's great." Willow said with fake enthusiasm. "If we want to make ferns invisible, or communicate with shrimp, I've got the goods right here."

"O...our lives are different than other peoples'. "

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Willow said closing the book. "I'm not going to find a spell to stop the Ascension. Sheila and Giles already told me to forget about it and just let things happen the way they are gonna happen."

"Then stop worrying so much." Tara said as she got up and sat beside Willow.

"Tara could you just pretend to care about what's happening? Please?" Willow begged.

"You think I don't care?" Tara asked.

"I think we could die tomorrow and you just seem like you don't care."

"Well I'm not worried." Tara told her. "We have a whole group of people who say that we're gonna live to see another sunrise. And I trust them. Especially Xander. He saved me from a bad place and..." she stopped for a second and looked down at her hands. "I trust him with my life. If he says that we're all going to live, then we're all going to live. So stop worrying."

Willow leans forward and kisses her, slowly.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked shocked.

"I'm sorry." Willow began to babble. "I didn't mean too. I..." she's cut off as Tara's leans forward herself and kisses her softly.

"It's okay." Tara told her as they stopped kissing. "I just didn't know you liked me the way that I like you."

"You like me?" Willow asked. Tara didn't respond in words. She just looks into Willows eyes and the two kiss again.

In Professor Wirth's apartment.

Buffy and Faith are collecting papers and books and putting them in a file box. Angel appears at the front door and stumbles over the door jamb.

"Ow." Angel says as he stubs his toe.

"Very stealthy." Faith said grinning up at him.

"Not my best entrance." Angel said looking back out the door. "I think they were mopping in the halls."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I think we need to talk, but not now and not here." Angel said looking over at Faith.

"Hey I get the hint." Faith said picking up the box with the doctors info in it. "I'll catch you guys later." she said heading for the door.

"No. No, Faith you stay. Angel you've been acting wierd towards me lately so if you have something to say, then say it." Angel just stay's silent. "Angel, drop the cryptic. You're scaring me."

"I've been thinking... about our future. And the more I do, the more I feel like us, you and me being together, is unfair to you."

"Is this about what the Mayor said?" Buffy asked. "Because he was just trying to shake us up."

"He was right."

"No. No, he wasn't. He's the bad guy."

"You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you."

"I don't care about that."

"You will." Angel said with a shake of his head. "And children."

"Children? Can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish." Buffy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Today. But you have no idea how fast it goes, Buffy. Before you know it, you'll want it all, a normal life."

"I'll never have a normal life." Buffy scoffed.

"Right, you'll always be a Slayer. But that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this, this freak show." Buffy looks stunned by his confession. "I didn't mean that."

"Faith let's go." Buffy said not wanting to hear this.

"I'm sorry." Angel said grabbing her arm. "Buffy, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this."

"Then don't." Buffy said jerking her arm out of his grasp. "Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?"

"Have you, rationally?" Angel questioned.

"No. No, of course not. I'm just some swoony little schoolgirl, right?"

"I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart."

"Heart?" Buffy asked with tears in her eyes. "You have a heart? It isn't even beating!"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" she asked angrily. "Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you."

"I don't." he replied quietly.

"You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me."

"It doesn't mean that I don't ..."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you?" Buffy asked cutting him off.

"I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor. If we survive, I'll go."

"Where?"

"I don't know." he said as he walked out of the room.

"Is this really happening?" Buffy asked as she surprisingly pulled Faith into a hug. Faith had her eyes opened wide, but returned the hug.

"I'm sorry B." Faith said patting her on the back lightly. "But I have to agree with him. He's right."

"How can you say that?" Buffy asks as they break their hug.

"Buffy you are going to want more. Every woman does when she get's older." Buffy thinks about this as her tears start to subside.

"Come on." Faith said looping an arm around her shoulder. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Can it be a fat free yogurt?" Buffy asked with a sniffle as she looked up at her.

"Damn B." Faith said with a shake of her head. "If you're going to hang out with me, you're going to have to pig out sometimes."

The next day

Six hours before Graduation

"Can you make this fast, Mr. Giles?" Larry asked as he walked into the library. Johnathon was already there talking animately to the older man. Thay had already got done setting up the bombs, but Larry wanted to go home and get ready. 'Hey if you're going to go out in battle, you might as well do it in style.' Larry thought to himself. (Giles had only a few books left in his library, before he packed them up.)

"Right. Right." Giles said as he heads for a bookshelf.

"What are we here for anyway?" Larry asks Johnathon.

"It was something about the demon." he answers.

"The local villagers near the volcano site made reference to the legend of Ollokai." Giles says as he appears from the stacks. "Might be a bastardization of Olvikan."

"Who's Olvikan?"

"I know it's a demon, a very old one. Might have a picture."

"Boy, it's a good thing no one ever wanted to check any of these books out, huh?" Johnathon asks.

"Yes, very convenient." Giles answers while flipping through the pages.

"Come on Olvikan. Hey." Larry says as he spots something on one of the pages.

Giles stops flipping pages. Larry unfolds a page, twice, like a centerfold.

"Damn I wish I had of been held back a year." Larry mutters.

Willow's bedroom

Clothes are scattered on the floor and draped over Amy-rat's cage. Willow and Tara cuddle in the bed. Tara strokes Willow's hair.

"I feel different, you know. I-I guess that makes sense. Do you feel different. Oh, no, you've already, probably, no big change for you. It was nice. Was it nice? Should this be a quiet moment?" Willow babbles.

"I know exactly what you mean." Tara says with a smile.

"Which part?"

"Everything from 'it's different'."

They kiss, then suddenly the phone rings. With a sigh Willow answers.

"Hello." she listens, then hangs up. "That was Xander, we've gotta go."

* * *

As Willow and Tara got to Sheila's house they saw alot of kids from school. As they walked into the living room they saw, Xander talking over a map of the school and the core Scoobies (All except Cordelia) and a few non- Scoobies giving him their undivided attention.

"Hey Will's, I'm glad you're here." Xander said as he looked up and saw the two together.

"Tara where were you last night?" Xander asked. "Did you sleep over at Willow's?"

"Y...you could say that." she said blushing, as she hid her face behind her hair. Xander just looked at the two in confusion and moved back over to the table.

"Alright, during the fight I want you two here." he said pointing to a spot on the map. "Tara are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Xander asked.

"I...I'm sure." she replied.

"Okay." then Xander started to go over his plans from the top with them. Then Sheila entered the room, wearing a huge smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Sheila said to Xander.

"That's okay. What's up?" he asked.

"I have a couple of friends who want to help defeat de Mayor."

"Cool, who are they?" as soon as he said this two people stepped into the room. One he recognized and the other one was a beautiful woman with short raven hair.

* * *

Cordelia had just come from the bathroom from throwing up again. She had just had a vision, about the gruesome deaths of alot of her friends and other people from school. But the one death that stood out the most was Xander's. He had fought bravely in her vision, but in the end he had died as well.

Then her mind wandered back to a conversation, the two had a couple of days ago.

Flashback

In a hallway of Sunnydale High, students are picking up graduation caps and gowns. Cordelia and Xander are signing for their gowns.

"I can't believe this loser look." Cordelia said trying on a hat. "I lobbied so hard for the teal. No one ever listens to me. A lone fashionable wolf."

"I like the Maroon." Xander said trying on a gown. "Has more dignity."

"Dignity? You?" Cordelia asks increduously. "In relation to clothes? I am awash in a sea of confusion."

"I just want to look respectable in this, considering I'm probably gonna die in it."

"Excuse me?" Cordelia says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm telling you. I woke up the other day with this feeling in my gut. I just know there's no way I'm getting out of this school alive."

"Wow, you've really mastered the power of positive giving-up."

"I've been lucky too many times. My number's coming up. And I was short! One more rotation and I'm shipping state-side, if you know what I mean?"

"Xander don't talk like that." Cordy said getting worked up.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Xander said half seriously as he put his hand around his shoulder.

"Hey after the Ascension, me and Ken were going to the movies. You want to come?" he asked as they walked off.

End Flashback

'That was so like, Xander.' Cordelia thought to herself. "Always the one to laugh in the face of danger." she said aloud. Biting down on her pride, which was hard for Cordelia Chase, she picked up the phone.

Cordelia knew that even if she warned him, Xander would still fight to the bitter end to make sure his friends were safe. Her decision made she dialed his number.

* * *

"Duncan." Xander said with a wide smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked as the two shook hands.

"I got a call from a friend..." he said as he glanced at Sheila. "And she said that you guys might need some more muscle."

"Cool man, thanks for coming." then he noticed the woman standing beside him. "Sorry for being rude, you are?" Xander asked as he extended his hand to her.

"My name is Amanda." she said taking his hand. "Hey Sheila you were right, he is a stud muffin." Amanda said taking a good look at Xander.

Kendra started to rise from her seat, but Faith put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Easy sis." she said with a smile. "We have an Ascension to worry about." with that said, she sat back down and glared at the newcomer.

After explaining to the Immortals, where and what he wanted them to do, the people started to pile out of the house so they could get ready. Leaving only Faith, Xander, and Kendra in the room.

"So this is the big day." Xander said as he pulled Kendra into a lingering kiss.

"Yes it seems so." she said enjoying the taste of his lips.

"Damn if you two get all mushy and shit, I'm leaving." Faith said as she started for the door.

"Faith wait!" Xander shouted out. Faith looked back at him with a little smirk.

"I don't do all of that kinky shit, Xan." she said with a wink. "At least not anymore."

"It's not..." Xander started to say. Then his eyes started to cloud over as he thought about him being in the bed with the both of them. He was brought out of his musings, as Kendra saw the far away look in his eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry." he said with a smile. "I just wanted you here to be a witness to something." he said as he looked from Faith to Kendra.

"Kendra I've been in love with you since we first met. I can't imagine my life without you." he said as he got down on one knee and took a black box out of his pocket. And presented her with a huge diamond. "That's why after we get done with the Mayor, I want to know if you would do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kendra just looked down at her boyfriend and smiled, then she started to cry. Getting down on her knee's herself, she kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Yes, Xander." she yelled out. "I'll be your wife."

"She said yes." Xander said as he stood to his feet and did the Snoopy Dance. Then he pulled her into a hug and twirled her around the room.

"Well shit sis." Faith said as she hugged her Sister Slayer. "I can't wait to be an aunt. So when are you two going to put some buns into the oven?" Kendra was saved from having to answer that question, because the phone rang.

"Hello." Kendra said into the phone. "Hi Cordelia... I ..." she stopped to listen to what Cordelia was saying and her eyes widened. "Yes... thank you for calling." she said as she hung up the phone.

"Honey who was that?" Xander asked as he pulled her into another hug.

"Dat was Cordelia... she just called to let us know dat she was sick." Kendra lied.

"Oh." Xander said as he noticed a certain look in Kendra's eyes. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she kissed him on the lips. This kiss was different though. Like she was saying goodbye.

"Listen we should go." Kendra said as she looked over Xander's shoulder. "Xander could you pass me dat battle axe?"

"Yeah." he said turning his back to her. Once he did, Kendra picked up a huge table lamp and broke it over his head. Before Xander slipped into unconciousness, the last thing he could think to say was..."Not again."

TBC...

Please review

If you want a picture of how I think Sheila should look, email me and I'll send you some pics.

A/N I know some of the scenes are the same from the show, but hey...

Also there's two more chapters left. One will be my ending and the other one will be some alternate endings for the fic. Also I know that Faith seems out of character but this is my version of her, if she was properly nurtured.


	24. Chapter 24 Ascension Day pt 2

A/N I have one more chapter left. It is just the alternate endings that I had planned.

Chapter 24

Ascension day pt. 2

"Kendra what the hell are you doing?" Faith asked as she looked down at the crumbled body of Xander.

"Please, help me get him on de couch. I'll explain in a minute." Kendra said. Faith eyed her worrily, but helped her anyway. "Dat was Cordelia on de phone. She told me dat she had a vision dat Xander wasn't going to survive dis battle."

"But..."

"Oh my... what's happened to Xander?" Sheila asked as she came into the room. Then Kendra quickly explained what happened.

"Just please watch over him for me." Kendra said to Sheila as she walked over to her Fiancee.

"I'm sorry, my love." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Faith let's go." she calls over her shoulder as she turns to go out the door.

"But Xander..."

"Please Faith." Kendra said as she turned around. Her eyes were already puffy from the tears that fell from her eyes. "Just trust in what I had to do. I love him...I...I, just can't let it end de way Cordelia saw it."

"Okay." Faith said as she put her arm around her in support. "Let's go."

Sunnydale Library

Buffy walks into Giles office where Angel is sorting through weapons. When she sees Angel she hesitates for a moment, then continues in.

"Did you get what you needed?" Angel asked without turning around to see who came in.

"Yeah," Buffy said coming up beside him. "I did." she said glancing at the weapons. "This isn't going to be enough."

"Giles is on it." Angel said still looking down at the stuff on the table. "How are you?" he asks as Buffy turns and starts to leave.

Buffy stops and slowly turns towards him avoiding his eyes she says quietly: "Like my heart is broken in two." then louder: "So, are we sure that everyone knows what their position…"

Angel interrupts her still looking down at the table, and says quietly: "I'm not going to say good-bye." Buffy looks up at him with a frown, which slowly dissolves. Angel glances up at her, looks back down, swallows then looks back up: "If we get through this… I'm just going to go." Buffy slowly looks down.

"You understand?" Angel asks. Buffy nods slightly and swallows hard. "There is just too much to…" Buffy puts up a hand to stop him. Angel hesitates a moment then puts down the crossbow bolt he has been playing with and turns to leave quietly.

Sheila's home

Sheila watches Xander convulse on the couch, as she put's a wet wash cloth on his forehead.

"I wonder what's going on in dat mind of your's?" she says looking down at him.

Xander's Mind

Xander stands in the middle of a wasteland and looks around.

"Damn, why do girls like knocking me out?" he asks into the wind.

"Because she loves you." a voice said from behind him. Turning he saw that it was his old friend.

"Akin what are you doing here?" Xander asked. "More importantly what did you mean by she did it because she loves me?"

"She thinks that you are going to die." he says as he walks up closer to Xander. "And she has good reason to. I was more powerful then you are and I still died because of an Ascension."

"I can't believe she did this." Xander said as he started to pace around. "I know I might die, but I have friends that I needed to protect."

"Her heart is overriding her mind boy." Akin says with a shake of his head. "That's what true love does to you."

"Yeah..."

"You're about to wake up boy." Akin says as he looks up to the heavens. "Goodbye and good luck." he says as he starts to walk off.

"Hey Akin!" Xander shouts out. The Hunter spirit looks back at him. "You want to kick a little demon butt?" Akin just gives him a devilish smile as Xander's eyes pop open and he see's Sheila staring down at him.

"Xander are you alright?" she asks as he stands to his feet.

"Just peachy." he says as he rubs at his now sore head. "I have to get to the others."

"Xander wait! You don't know what's going on."

"I do." Xander said as he loads some clips into his 9mm's. "Kendra thinks that I'm going to get killed."

"No it's more den dat." Sheila said. "Cordelia had a vision of your death. She says dat you're not goin' to make it." Xander stops what he's doing as she says this. He let's the new information sink in as he finishes putting on his weapons.

"I'm going anyway." he says as he walks up to her. "But just in case I don't make it I want you to give Kendra this." he says as he kisses her on the mouth. The kiss is full of passion and love. Sheila almost melted in his arms, until she remembered the situation.

Xander broke away from the kiss and walked to the door and stopped.

"I want you to know something else." he said not turning to face her. "I love you... all of you... so if I don't make it... please tell the others what I said. And tell Kendra that I'm sorry." with that said he walked out of the door.

As Sheila fell weakly to the couch and cried, she heard Xander shout... "Akin give me your power." followed by the rumble of a powerful engine.

Sunnydale Quad

The graduating students take their seats. The music stops and the students sit down.

"Congratulations to the class of 1999." Snyder said as he stepped up to the podium. "You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so: sit still and be quiet." he stops as he surveys the students.

"Spit out that gum. Now please welcome our distinguished guest speaker: Richard Wilkins the 3rd." then he looks down to one of the students. "I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation." then he turns and claps.

The Mayor shakes Snyder's hand and steps up to the podium. He smiles and takes out some cue cards.

The Mayor clears his throat and surveys the students: "Well. What a day this is! - Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundreds anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids: not - a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens: today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids? …"

"Oh my God. He's going to do the entire speech." Buffy says in horror.

"Man, just ascend already." Willow added.

"Hey have you seen, Xander?" she asked looking around.

"No I haven't seen him, since we left his house."

"Johnathon." Buffy called out. "Until Xander get's here you have to take his place."

"Me?" Johnathon asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I know that you remembered his plans, so you have to do it." Johnathon gulped but nodded his head.

Mayor: "… for all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you… for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times,… and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today… aren't. But we are. - Journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it just… distance traveled? Time spent?" he asks as he shakes his head.

"No. It's what happens on the way, it's the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend… to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same." he says as a shadow falls across him. "Nothing." He looks up.

Buffy and the other students look up to see the sun being totally blocked. The Mayor flinches in pain. Then swallows and continues his speech: "And so as we look back on…"Pain hits him again and he turns half to the side groaning. "on the events that brought us to this day" another wave of pain suddenly hit's him.

"Come on." Buffy says as she takes her hat off.

Mayor: "We…" he stops in pain again as all the students are watching tensely. "we must all…" he then screams. The students and the faculty look at each other uneasily. "It has begun. My destiny." he says as he smiles. "It's a little sooner then I expected. I had this whole section on civic pride…" he says while he shuffles cue cards. "But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!"

Buffy and Willow look at each other as the Mayor starts to grimace and stretch and grow. His suit splits around him and Snyder is leaning back in his seat looking taken aback. The Mayor suddenly transforms into a big snake-like demon with clawed mandibles surrounding its mouth. It keeps growing, stretching higher as the faculty abandons their seats. The students get up but stay in place staring up at the Mayor, who seems to stretch up above the roof of the school.

The Students stare up as the parents in the back to panic and leave. A group of vampires comes up the steps behind the students. While at the same time Kendra and Faith sneak out of the bushes and start to attack them.

"Now!" Buffy shouts out.

All the students take off their gowns revealing crosses, axes, and other assorted weaponry.

"Flame units." Buffy calls out. Several students including Larry point flame throwers at the Mayor and start flaming him. The Mayor sways above the students screaming. Buffy nods at Johnathon.

"First wave!" Johnathon shouts out as he stands in his seat. A group of students including Willow aim cross bows loaded with lance points at the Mayor. "Fire!"

The Mayor screams and sways then lunges down and swallows a student in the first row. Buffy stares in shock, as some of the students start milling around.

"This… this is simply unacceptable!" Snyder yells out as he stands to his feet.

Three up the students break and run right into the group of vampires waiting on the steps. Tara looks over as they are quickly killed by the vampires.

"Johnno?" Tara yells out as he turns back around.

"Arm bow men" Johnathon says as he looks back. Tara and some others pick up long bows and arrows. The vampires slowly move up the steps as the kids light their arrows on fire and take aim. "Fire!"

The students let fly a mass and several vampires are hit and turn into flaming dust. Johnathon looks back at the students in front of the Mayor. A student suddenly comes flying through the air and lands on top some students knocking them down.

"Fall back!" Buffy shouts to the students around her.

"Fire!" Johnathon says to the bow men.

The students let fly with the fire arrows again and several more vampires get hit. The vampires turn to leave only to find themselves confronted by another group of students led by Angel who is flanked by Duncan and Amanda. Duncan taps the dull part of his katana over his shoulder as, they look at each other for a moment then Angel's group attacks.

Angel slowly walks forward and punches one of the vamps, as the students run around him. . Duncan and Amanda immediately start to flick their swords out and decapitated some vampires. Wesley runs up and is clothes lined by one of the vamps and falls on his back. Angel fights two or three vampires at once easily holding his own.

* * *

The flame units once more shoot fire at the Mayor. Larry's flame thrower cuts out or jams and after a moment he put's it down and takes up a lance. The Mayor's tail whips around, throwing Larry up in the air. He lands hard in front of the podium, breaking every bone in his body.

Angel throws some vampires around as he reaches into his pocket for a stake. Duncan and Amanda flank him as they are surrounded by vampires. Buffy gets up on a chair and looks up at the Mayor, as Faith runs up to her side.

"This is not orderly. This is not discipline!" Snyder said yelling up at the Mayor Snake as it whips it's head around. "You're on my campus buddy!And when I say I want quiet, I want…"

The Mayor's head comes down and swallow's Snyder whole. Buffy and Johnathon look on in horror.

"Fall Back! Get back!" Buffy shouts to the students around her. She gets down from her chair and turns to Kendra as she runs up.

"Go!" Kendra shouts over all the noise. "Me and Faith can handle it from here." she says as she starts to attack another vampire.

"Johnno." Buffy said looking over at him. "Take 'em down." she said looking at all of the vamps.

"Everyone: hand to hand!" Johnathon shouts out for all to hear as he pulls a stake out of his back pocket.

* * *

Angel sends a vampire flying, then starts taking care of two others. His group is driving the vampires back up the steps.

"Man this is the most fun I've had all century." Amanda says to Duncan as she takes another vampires head.

"Amanda, this isn't supposed to be fun." Duncan says as he cleanly stakes a vampire.

"We're in the middle of a war here."

"Damn, Duncan... live a little." she says as she slices a vampire in half.

As they start bickering some more vampires run up and the leader yells "Get the kids!" The other vampires turn to follow his lead only to find themselves confronted with a mass of armed and angry teenagers with baseball bats, crosses and stakes. Aura gets bit, but Tara starts whaling on her attacker with a bat. Percy jumps a vampire and falls down the steps with him.

"Right flank close in." Johnathon says as he struggles with another vampire. "Close!" he then pushes the vampire off him as he looks at some students running. "Jason and Paul, you guys are right flank!"

* * *

"Hey!" Buffy shouts out looking up at the Mayor. As he see's her he starts gnashing his teeth and growling. "I seem to remember you saying that you were going to kill me... Dick."

With that said Buffy turns and runs into the school with the Mayor in pursuit.

Buffy opens the door and runs in. The Mayor barrels down the door and some of the surrounding wall as he pursues her. Buffy keeps running towards the library while the Mayor tears through the school like a freight train.

Buffy runs into the library, vaults a banister looking back at the Mayor. The Mayor looks around the library and sees the barrels of diesel fuel and bags of fertilizer stacked everywhere. Buffy keeps running and jumps out of a window.

As Buffy crouches down next to Giles he pushes down on the plunger. But nothing happens.

"Bloody hell!" Giles yelled. Before Buffy could say a word, they heard the distant rumble of a loud engine. Looking over their shoulders they see...

"The Batmobile?" Buffy asks.

* * *

"Computer initiate self-destruct sequence." The Hunter says as he drives up and into the school.

"Warning." a female computer voice blared. "If the self-destruct sequence is activated, the canopy will not open. Repeat..."

"Damnit!" The Hunter shouts in outrage as he makes a sharp turn in the hallway. Looking out of his window he see's the Mayors tail. "Computer set the self-destruct sequence for five seconds." he says as the Mayor turns around and looks at him.

"Now!" The Hunter said, grimicing under his mask, as he floored the gas.

* * *

"Hey Ken." Faith said staking her last vampire. "Wasn't that Xander's car that drove into the school?"

"Oh no!" Kendra exclaimed.

Suddenly a fire cloud erupts from the top of the school. Followed by a loud series of explosions. Kendra looks on in horror as the school starts to crumble and burn.

Johnathon protectively wraps his arms around Aura as he looks at another explosion.

"It's finally over." Willow says as she and Tara run up to them. "What's wrong?" Willow asks as she see's the look on Kendra's face.

"Xander's dead." she cried out as she fell weakly in Faith's arm.

"What did you say?" Willow asked as Buffy ran up to her, followed by a few others.

"Xander can't be dead." she said as she started to weep. "I just saw him this morning... and he said everything was going to be okay. He can't be..." she stops and breaks down to cry. The rest of the Scooby gang walk up to each other and hug. Because they had just lost their friend.

Buffy walked off from the group as she heard the news about Xander. For three years he had been by her side. Had been her Xander shaped friend. Now he was gone. Suddenly her eyes lock on something and her face clears.

She looks up and see's Angel standing beside a fire truck looking at her. Both just staring at each other. Buffy blinks and her face falls. She hugs herself a little closer. Angel, first becomes obscured by some firemen walking by, then by a cloud of smoke. The smoke blows by and he steps back, slowly turns around and walks off. Buffy then just watches him leave. Without looking back Angel disappears into the smoke.

* * *

A dark figure stood on top of a high building, looking down at the burning school. His duster bellows in an unseen wind as he moves. With a look of indifference on his face, he scans the faces of the students, by the school, until he see's Kendra.

"I'm sorry my dear, but Xander isn't dead." he said as he turned to leave. "He just doesn't live here anymore." The figure says as he taps at his forehead and walks into the darkness.

Two days later

After the Mayor's Ascension, all was quiet in Sunnydale. The world seemed at peace, except in one house. Xander's body was never found and that seemed to be a relief to Kendra, more then anything. They had still decided to hold a memorial for Xander and the other's though.

As soon as Dierdre came back and heard about Xander she broke down and cried in Kendra's arm's all night. After all was said and done, Faith left town for awhile. She said that she wasn't abandoning her sister's, but she just needed a break. So she went to LA, so she wouldn't be to far away from them.

Even though Kendra couldn't feel his presense anymore, she still held out hope that he was still alive. When she had woken up one night, dreaming about their time together, she had felt a presense in her room. As she got up and looked around, she saw the wedding ring that Xander had showed her sitting on her dresser. Only Xander never gave it to her, he kept it in his pocket. That simple gesture, gave Kendra hope, that maybe, just maybe. Xander was still alive, still hunting. And that one day their souls would be together forever.

TBC...

Please review...

A/N I have one more chapter left. That one will be the alternate endings I have planned. But if I decided to make a sequel then, this would be the ending, I would go from. Also I know I gave johnathon a big role in this, but hey it's my fanfic lol. Also the Mayor knew that the kids would attack during graduation so he had over fifty vampires ready to attack.

And as far as the last scene goes, here's what happened. At the same time the Batmobile exploded, The Hunter did a teleportation spell. But because of the force of the blast his spell goes wrong and he not only teleports his body, but also a mind. Xander's mind. It's out there somewhere and it might come back if I decide to write a sequel to this thing.

Also dogbertcaroll don't worry I have a happy ending to this story too. I'll upload it when I get a chance. One more thing, the batmobile didn't cause all of that damage. Since it exploded it caused a chain reaction with all of the other bomb making stuff they had in school.


	25. Chapter 25 Alternate Endings

A/N nobody besides Shawn Provoncha reviewed the last couple of chapters so I'm assuming that people are getting tired of my story. So I want be doing a sequel to it like I've planned. I'll just concentrate on my other stories.

But I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed this story overall. This has been the largest number of people to review for me so thanks. Now here's the happy ending that dogbertcaroll wanted and also a bonus alternate ending.

Chapter 25

Alternate Endings

Faith immediately held onto Kendra as she broke down and started to cry. She had just lost the love of her life, and Faith could do no more then hold her and whisper sorry into her ear. That was until a voice stopped them cold.

"What's a pretty girl like you, doin' crying?" a voice asked from behind them. Turning they see a bruised and battered looking Xander, holding his left arm.

"Xander." Kendra yelled as she ran into his embrace. Xander let out a wince as she hugged him.

"Sorry." she said as she let him go. Then she slapped him across the face.

"Ow." Xander yelled bringing his hand up to his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me." Kendra said as another tear fell from her eye. "I thought dat you were dead."

"Hey." he said pulling her into a hug. "I'm to stubborn to die. Besides we have the rest of our lives to watch out for each other."

"Yeah." Kendra said silently as the two kissed.

Jamaica

Two Month's later

A gentle wave crashes along a beach, as wedding music plays.

"I'm very honored that you chose me to give you away." Giles whispers to Kendra as they slowly walk along the beach. Dierdre is in front of them, throwing rose petals in front of them as they walk.

"It wasn't a problem. Xander will never admit it, but he tinks of you as a father. And to be honest..." she said looking down at her beautiful white dress. "I do too." she admitted earning a blush from Giles.

"Man Kendra looks beautiful." Johnathon whispers to Xander from his position beside him. He still couldn't believe that he had asked him to be his best man.

"Yeah I know." Xander whispers back. "Oh that reminds me, a beautiful girl said she wants to talk to you after the wedding." Xander says as he looks up. Johnathon follows his line of vision and looks up at Faith, whose staring at him. As their eyes meet Faith winks at him and licks her lips seductively at him.

"Man I hope this wedding isn't long." Johnathon whispers causing Xander to laugh a little.

"You may now kiss the bride." the preacher said as he closed his book.

Xander and Kendra stare into each other's eyes for a moment and they slowly move in and give each other a long, tender, passionate kiss.

"I introduce to some and present to all, Mister and Misses Xander Harris."

Alternate Ending 2

As Kendra closes her eye's as the school burns, she quickly opens them after she starts feeling funny. With wide eyes she watches as the fire is replaced by someone she thought long dead. Drusilla.

Before she can move, Drusilla swipes her hand out and slits her throat with her finger nails. As Kendra falls to the floor, the last thing she thinks about is Dierdre, family, and Xander. Then she doesn't think at all as the blood flows from her neck and she falls into darkness.

It turns out that all of what happened in the fanfic up to the part of the school burning was just stuff, Kendra constructed in her mind because of Dru's spell over her in Becoming part 1.

The End

A/N Faith was also Kendra's maid of honor. Willow and Buffy were the brides maid's. Dierdre was her flower girl. And of course Giles gave her away.

Johnathon was Xander's best man, and Wesley and Duncan, were the rest of the bridal party.

Also the characters of Dierdre and Daihawk will return in another one of my fanfics. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
